Hands of Time
by Maxx1542
Summary: What happens when someone was so selfish that they risked all of humanity? Will anyone survive? Faberrittana.. Puckleberry/Cherry/Samchel/Blainchel epic bromance
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the song Hands of Time by Rachel Diggs**

**A/N: This is a Faberrittana zombie fic…go ahead groan.. I know there are a lot of zombie fics out there, but I just couldn't get this idea out of my head. Probably because I tend to watch to many zombie movies and read to many fics about them. **

**Rated M for language **

* * *

_**Prologue**_

_**Morgan Enterprise Main Office Building**_

_**Columbus, OH 6:30 P.M.**_

"_Sir?" A young woman asked trying to get his boss's attention as she peeked her head into the office._

"_Yes, Alice?" Putting down his glasses he looked up at his assistant._

"_I'm sorry for bothering you Sir but, your father is here and well I tried to tell him you were busy, but he won't leave. He keeps saying it's urgent." Alice tells him stepping inside the door._

_Sighing the well dressed man rubbed his temples hoping to stop the headache that he was about to get. His father absolutely drove him mad. Sure, he loved his father, but this stopping by the office every other week and asking for money was getting to be to much. He knows since he's mother passed away 3 months ago that his dad hasn't been the same. Her death has been hard on him and his father. What relationship they barely had before her passing didn't even exist now. The only contact they have with each other is when his father shows up at his office._

"_Send him in and cancel the rest of my meetings for the day." He tells her straighten out his suit jacket and leaning back in his chair._

"_Okay, Mr. Morgan." Alice nods and turns around to leave almost knocking over the older man standing behind. "Oh."_

"_Dad, you can't just come bragging in here after my assistant told you to wait." Mr. Morgan says shaking his head._

"_Well, I just heard you tell her to send me so I don't see the big deal." The older says walking up to his son's desk leaning against it. "Anyways, we have to talk."_

"_Alice you can go." Mr. Morgan dismisses his assistant with his hand before he turns and looks up at his father. Alice nods and leaves shutting the door. "Now what is so important? Do you need more money? Something else?"_

"_She's gone."_

"_Dad, what are you talking about?" Mr. Morgan asks raising his eyebrow._

"_Your mother, she's gone." The old man repeats as he began to pace the room._

_Mr. Morgan looked up at his father as if he grew two heads. What in the world was his father talking about? Of course he knew his mother was gone she's been gone for a little over 3 months. His father knew that._

"_Dad, she's been gone for the last three months. Remember she passed away from the cancer." The younger man said as he looked up at the man who looked exactly like him._

"_I know she passed away. I know, okay but that's not what I'm talking about. I might have done something to bring her back and now she's gone again." His father said still pacing with a nervous look on his face. " I knew I should have never done this."_

"_Dad, your really not making any sense."_

"_Matthew, I brought your mother back from dead!" The man yelled throwing his hand up in the air._

"_Dad you can't be serious. I know that mom passing away has been hard for you, but you can't bring people back from the dead. It's not possible." The young man said finally standing up and walking over to where his father was pacing._

" _It's very possible. I seen it with my own eyes and even took care of your mother before she just -" He trailed off stopping and looking up at his son._

"_This is crazy. You didn't bring mom back from the grave. You couldn't have!" Mr. Morgan yelled grabbing a hold of his fathers shoulders._

"_I did! The money I've been borrowing from you helped. Ever since your mother's death I've been saving up money, because I found a scientist who said he could help me bring her back. It worked. It actually worked. For about a week, everything was great that's why I never bothered you past few weeks, but then something went wrong. She started to feel ill and then she got really pale looking and she wouldn't eat anything. After a few days I decided to take her to the hospital. When we got there and got her out of the car she took off into the hospital and attacked someone. I tried to stop her but I couldn't, she killed him and then she was gone and I can't find her anywhere."_

_Mr. Morgan let go of his father's shoulder and just stared at him. He couldn't be serious? You can't bring back someone from the dead. It goes against everything the world told them. It's just not possible._

"_Dad, you must have dreamed about it."_

"_No! I didn't dream about it. I'm not crazy if that's what your thinking!"_

"_Dad-"_

"_No! No, no ,no! You have to believe me, Mattie." The older man pleas with son grabbing his shoulders and shaking them. "I'm not lying!"_

"_This is crazy! Do honestly hear yourself dad? Mom is gone and she's not coming back! I miss her too but she's in a better place now._

"_Matthew, I know it sounds crazy, but it's true." His father whispers gripping his son's shoulder a little tighter. " It's true."_

_The young man lays his hand on top of his father's hands and pats them gently. He father is losing it and it breaks his heart. Opening his mouth to speak, Mr. Morgan gets interrupted when his assistant burst through the door looking as if she seen a ghost._

"_Alice, Are you okay?" He asks his assistant as she slams the door shut and locks it, before trying to look out the light frosted side glass window. _

"_Alice?"_

"_I-I - Sir, Everyone in the city has gone crazy. People are kill people and eating them. The cops have lost control. It's all over the news and just before I came in here the security guards downstairs called and said that a group of about fifteen people broke in. People were screaming for help and guns were being fired, before the phone line went dead." Alice said her body shaking with fear._

"_Oh no, It's happening." Mr. Morgan hears his father whisper before he slumped down into the chair that was behind him._

"_What do you mean it's happening?" Alice asks looking over at her boss's father with tear-stained cheeks._

"_He warned me, but I didn't listen."_

"_Dad, what are you talking about?" Matthew asks his father leaning back against his desk._

"_Don't you understand? I just told you about your mother and what she did and now this happen. Don't you get it?" He looked up at his son with sad eyes. "I caused this."_

_Staring back at his father, he realized that he wasn't lying when he told him that he brought his mother back and somehow what is happening in the city is a result of it._

"_You really weren't lying." Matthew whispers looking up at his father._

"_I didn't think that this would happen. If I would have known, I wouldn't have went through with it."_

_Hearing gun shots outside Matthew walked over to window and looked down at the street. What he saw made him sick to his stomach. People were attack anyone and everyone in their path. The cops were shooting them and trying to handle the problem, but it wasn't working. There were to many of them. "My God." He breathes out as he watches the cops who formed a barricade down the street get attacked and ripped to shreds. Turning back around he runs over to his desk to grab the remote for the TV. Changing the channel to the news he turns up the volume. The news shows hordes of people running all over the streets biting and killing people as they go, before the scene changes to show a news reporter standing in a field near the old power plant on the Westside of the city. Behind the reporter you could a huge crowd of people trying to get through what looked to be a gate._

"_The only checkpoint is here on the Westside of the city, but as you can see behind me it's utter chaos. The soldiers are having a hard keeping everyone calm." The news reporter said as the camera zoomed in a little to show the gate was guarded by a least 50 armed military men and a least 80 or more people trying to get through the checkpoint. The three people in the office could see the men yelling at everyone to back up and to calm down. The screams on the TV got louder and more urgent. Quickly the Cameraman pans his camera to left where a group of about 15 people were stumbling toward the people who were trying to get through the checkpoint._

"_Jesus." Matthew, his father and Alice hear the Cameraman say as he zooms in on the people who are stumbling towards the people who were about 60 yards away. Their faces, hands, and clothes were covered in blood. Some were moaning and groaning loudly, others were screeching. At the sound of gun shots being fired he swung the camera back around to find that over half of the military men were shooting civilians that were getting to close to the gate._

"_Back away from the gate!" Someone yelled over a speaker but the command went unheard as people still ran toward the checkpoint. The horde of people finally made it to the group of people who were trying to escape. It looked like a scene straight out of a horror movie. People were being thrown, tackled, and ripped apart._

"_We have to get out of here!" The reporter yells before they take off the other way away from checkpoint, only to be jumped on by 2 kids who looked to be only 10 yrs old or so. Once, they get done with the reporter they both look up and straight at the camera, screeching before they get up and make their way towards it._

"_Shit." The camera man drops the camera making the feed fuzzy. The two kids stumble their way past the camera. After a moment of silence the three people in the office could hear the bloodcurdling screams of the cameraman and the moans of the 2 kids. Alice drops to her knees sobbing and whispering over and over that this was just a dream and not really happening. Matthew glances over at her,- She was so young and still had her whole life ahead of her- before turning back to the TV to see that most of the people and military men have either been killed or badly hurt._

"_This is all my fault." His father whispers as he watches the TV in horror. _

"_I caused this."_

"_Dad you don't Kn-" Matthew was cut off by sound of pounding on his office door. The pounding kept getting louder and louder. "Alice move away from there."_

_Alice sat shocked as she seen blood being smeared all over the window in front of her._

"_Alice!" Matthew yelled trying to snap her out of her state of shock. When the glass started to break he ran over and pulled her away, leading her over to the fire escape that was just outside of his office window._

"_Dad, Come on!" He yelled to his dad once he made sure Alice was safe outside on the fire escape._

"_It's all my fault." His father repeated still watching the TV._

"_Dad! We have to go!" Matthew yells again as he see the glass window in front of his office crack more._

"_I'm sorry, Mattie." His father looked up at him with tears in his eyes. The glass finally shattered. "I'm so sorry. I never meant for this to happen."_

"_No! Dad!" Matthew shouts as the group of people started to attack his father. When Matthew tries to climb back into the office Alice grabs him and quickly slams the window shut._

"_I can't leave him!" Matthew yells tears falling down his cheeks. "I have to save him!"_

"_You can't. It's to late." Alice tells him sadly as she looked up at him with sad eyes._

_Matthew slowly nods his head and leads her over to the ladder. "We need to get out of here." _

_As they climbed down the ladder they could hear the sounds of glass breaking from Matthew's office. They weren't sure where to go, but they knew they need to try to find a way out of the city. No place in the city was safe anymore. Reaching the sidewalk they both took off down the ally beside the building, hoping to find an escape route leaving all the chaos that was taking place in front of the office building behind._

* * *

**_7:29 P.M._**

_Everything was quiet. Bodies laid all over the streets and sidewalks torn to shreds. Cars were left abandon all over the streets, Some still running. Stores and buildings were destroyed on the inside as well as on the outside._

_Up on the 12__th__ floor of Morgan Enterprise, the once nicely decorated office was now destroyed, the TV was still on as it laid on it side from being knocked over. The screen showed what looked to be a scene from the aftermath of war. Smoke, Bodies, Fires, Blood was everywhere. In the distant the sounds of alarms and screams could be heard, but no one was there to hear them._

_The camera starts to move slowly and a young man with dark brown hair comes in to frame._

"_I don't know if anyone can see this, but if anyone is out there you need to get out of the city. Hell even this state. Those things have killed everyone. I barely got away from them. They're everywhere. there is no where safe in the city anymore. Get out now. Go and try to warn others, because-" The young man pausing taking a deep breath before he continues. " Those things seem to be multiplying fast. If they aren't stopped no one will be safe."_

_The camera falls from his hands hitting the ground with thud at his feet. Falling to his knees sobbing and quietly praying, before he picks up the camera again turning it towards the city. In the distance figures were making their way slowly towards him._

"_It looks like my time is up." He says quietly as he turns the camera back towards his face. Wiping his eyes he smiles sadly. "Mom, I love you and I'm sorry for not telling you that a lot."_

_The moans and footsteps from those things could be heard getting closer and closer. The man looks up away from the camera trying to choke back a sob, before looking straight back into it._

"_Goodbye." He whispers lowly before the shutting the camera off. The channel on the TV made a beeping sound with the message…._

_Please Stand By scrolling across it._


	2. Chapter 1

It was a bright and sunny morning in the small town of Lima, Ohio. The kids were getting ready for the first day of the new school; husbands were kissing their wives good-bye before going to work, The young paper boy was making his way through his last route on his way to school. Everything seemed fine, like it was going to be just another normal day in this small town, but it was going to be anything but.

Rachel Berry's morning started out like every other morning. She woke up at 5:30 and went downstairs in the basement to do her work out. After that she made herself a protein shake, then went to shower. When she got out of the shower she sent a text to Noah to make sure he was awake and would be there early since they had their first glee club this morning before school. That was when she started to get this awful feeling in her gut. Something was telling her not to go to school. She tried to will the feeling away as she went through her closet to find her destroyed skinny jeans, her favorite black v-neck batman shirt that showed off her toned body and arms, and her favorite pair of scuffed black chucks.

As she got dressed the feeling in her gut seemed to be getting stronger. Thinking that maybe it was just nerves since it was the first day of her senior year and the first time that anyone but Noah and some of the other gleek guys would see the real Rachel Berry. Everyone thought the diva at school was really who she was, but it wasn't. Sure it was who she sort of was her freshman year, but that was only because she was trying to please her fathers. You see the dream of Broadway was never hers. She loved to sing and perform, but it wasn't what she wanted to do for the rest of her life. She wanted to be a photographer and travel the world. The only reason she kept up the act of a diva at school was, because she thought maybe her fathers would come back, and they could be a family again. She knew it was stupid to even think that because they made their choice, and she wasn't part of it. She hasn't been for almost three years, once her fathers realized that she could take care of herself, they left. Only sending her money to her bank account each week. It used to bother her, but now she could be careless, because she may have lost them, but she gained four brothers. Four guys who would do anything for her and loved her for who she was. Although it wasn't always like that it was now, and she couldn't be happier.

Fixing her hair, she thought back on how she became closer to Noah, Mike, Sam, and Blaine. The thought alone makes her smile. Noah and Blaine were the first ones; she became close with through Boxing class. It might sound weird that a small girl like her who was barely 5'2 took up boxing, but she did, and she loves it. Sam and Mike came into the picture not too long after that when Rachel, Noah, and Blaine decided to go to the comic convention that was held every year in a few towns over from Lima. After that day, all four boys and Rachel became inseparable. Always going to the comic store, playing video games, riding dirt bikes, paintball, going to the firing range, or just hanging out and watching horror movies. It really was the best summer ever for Rachel. She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard the front door close and the sounds of her boys laughing and talking. She smiled to herself and grabbed her shades, bag, and black snap back cap that had a little batman logo on the right of it before she made her way downstairs.

"Momo! Blainey! Sammy! Mikey!" Rachel's greets them with a smile and hug.

"Looking good my hot little Jewish American princess." Noah said with a smile as he hugged. "Your totally going to knock them out of their socks."

"Yeah Rae, you're definitely going to make three certain girls drool." Sam laughs a little when Rachel smacks his arm. "I'm just telling you the truth."

"I knew I should have never told you guys that I liked them." Rachel sighs before walking into the kitchen.

"Aww, were just teasing you Rae." Mike says walking over to the fridge to get something to drink.

"I know and you know I'm glad I told you guys, but I'm just really nervous about today." Rachel says with a little frown as she hops up and sits on the counter. "I've been having this really uneasy feeling in my stomach all morning and something just keeps telling me not to go to school."

"Rach, you have nothing to be nervous about. Today you're going walk into that school and show everyone the Awesomeness of Rachel Berry, and then you're going to win over the hearts of the unholy trinity." Blaine smiles at her and gives her forearm a light squeeze.

"Blaine is right, Rae. Just remember we're all behind you." Noah tells her as the other three boys smile and nod at her.

"I love you guys!" Rachel yells.

"We love you too!" They all yell back before laughing.

Once the laughing died down they all began to discuss the plan for Rachel to get the girls. Rachel knew it was probably going to be a long shot for her

to get them, but she was going to try. She loved them. It sounds crazy to fall in love with three girls who were hell-bent on tormenting her, but she did. She fell in love with them the moment she laid eyes on them as they walked down the hall at school.

"I really hope this works." Rachel says once they finally come up with a plan.

"It will, Rae." Mike tells her with a firm nod.

"Yeah, I mean we all can tell they have feelings for you." Sam says taking a bite out of the apple he just got out of the fruit bowl on the counter.

"How do you know that though?" She asks.

"Rach, It's so obvious. They teased you for like two years then all of sudden last year they stopped. Plus, they always stare at you when they think no one is looking." Blaine states as if it the most obvious thing in the world.

" Don't forget that when you and Puck went to that boxing tournament, and

the Gleeks got together for a pool party that all three of them looked sad and a little jealous when they were told that you went with Puck on vacation." Mike says grabbing an orange from the fruit bowl.

"Mike is right; They all looked upset that you weren't there and kept trying to find out where you, and Puck went." Blaine tells her.

"I just hope they give me a chance or a least want to be friends." Rachel says with a small smile hopping of the counter and grabbing her keys. "You guys ready?"

"Yep." All of them say as they follow Rachel out to her Hummer h3. Once Rachel got into the driver seat, she felt the uneasy feeling in the stomach intensify. Taking a deep breath and trying to push the feeling away again she started up the hummer. She knew something was off, and she knows it has nothing to do with nerves.

"Seatbelts." Rachel told them before she put the car into drive and headed to school.

The drive to school was filled with comfortable silence the only sound was the radio playing lowly in the background. Rachel still couldn't figure out why it seemed that as the closer they got to school; her stomach seemed to churn more. Part of her just wanted to turn around and go back home, but the other part wanted to- no needed to- see the three girls and to make sure they were okay.

"Are you okay?" Noah asked looking over at Rachel. He knew something was really bothering her, and that it probably had nothing to do with the nervousness of the first day of school or the three cheerios. He could tell it was something totally different from the look that lingered in her eyes.

"Yeah." Rachel says dismissive as she glances at Noah, before tighten her grip on the steering wheel. Noah nods an okay and looks out the window watching the houses and trees go by. Taking a mental note to keep an eye on Rachel.

Rachel is glad that Noah didn't push the matter, because she wouldn't even know what to tell him. Stopping at the only stop light in town, Rachel let's out a sigh, of course the only stop light in town would have to be the only thing that stood in her way to get to the three cheerios. She's anxious to make sure they're okay, and she's not entirely sure why, but it has something to with the uneasy feeling she has. Gripping the steering wheel and shifting in her seat, she glances over to the left towards the park. The sight she saw made the hair on her arms stands up. They're not even 10 yards away stood a woman covered in blood staring straight at her. The dress the woman wore was ripped all over, her hair looked like it was starting to fall out, and her eyes were a pale color.

"Rae?" Sam asks from the back seat reaching up and touching Rachel's arm. Rachel jumps and whips around to look at him. "The umm light turned green."

"I- I-" She starts to say as she looks back over where the woman stood, only to find that she is gone. Shaking her head and blinking her eyes, she looked back up at where the woman was standing. There was no sign of her anywhere. She's officially going crazy.

"Uh, Rae are you okay?" Sam asks with concern. His littlest bro was acting so strange and out of it, this morning. He's never seen her like this before, and it was a little unnerving.

"I'm fine." Rachel mumbles taking one last look over at the park, before she continues to drive to McKinley.

"Okay." All the guys share a concerned looked. They all know she's lying, but don't want to push the matter right now. If something is really bothering her she will talk to them or a least they hope she will.

Feeling four pairs of eyes on her, she decides to try to lighten the mood a little and make them stop worrying. "I never got the chance to ask how your guy's night was? I bet Tina, Mercedes, and Kurt was happy about finally get to spend time with you."

All three boys in the back seat shift and look down. They thought for sure she forgot, or well; they were hoping she did. Sensing the boys' nervousness, Rachel glances up into the rearview mirror to them see all have their heads down.

"Guys? Something wrong? Did something happen?" Rachel asks still looking through the rearview mirror.

"No, everything is fine." Mike replies still not looking up.

"Yeah, everything was great." Blaine shifts more in his seat.

The only one who never said anything was Sam. He only sat there with his head down as he wrings his hands together. Hoping that maybe Rachel would at this moment drop it.

"Sam, What happen?" Rachel asks as she focuses on the road again

"Nothing." He says a little to quickly.

"Sammy, you're lying."

"No, I'm not."

"Just tell me what is going on before I pull this car over and beat it out of you!" She yells getting frustrated. She hates when they try to lie to her. You would think that they would know by now that can't lie to her, she always knew when they do. Sam and Mike always try to look away while wringing their hands together, Blaine would only smile a small and fake smile, and Noah, well he would run far from her.

Sam's head snaps up to see that she is looking at him with her "I'm not playing look." He knows that he has to tell her, or she really will beat the crap out of him.

"Last night when we went over to Mercedes to hangout with them; we all got into a big argument." Sam says quickly as he looks back down.

"About what?" Rachel asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing important." Sam mumbles.

"Sammy."

"They were running their mouth about you, and we got sick of it, so we told them how we felt and left." Mike answers for him.

"Oh." Is all Rachel can say. She knew that Tina, Mercedes, and Kurt have never liked her much, but she never thought that they would run their mouth about her when she wasn't around or been around them in a while. She also knew it was her fault that they never liked her. She was always so guarded and tried to keep everyone out. She thought that by acting selfish and like a diva from hell, she wouldn't be hurt. Everyone in her life has left her. So,

What was the point of letting someone in when they would just end up leaving at the end? Although she has opened up more and is not as afraid as she was, the fear is still there. Her four boys have really helped her, but she still feels as if she's just going to wake up one day, and none of them are going to be there.

"What did they say?" Noah asks clenching his jaw tight. He hated when people talked about his JewBro. He even hated it before they got close, because he knew she was hiding behind her diva act. He also knew he was as bad as the others when it came to picking on her, and he hates himself for not ever giving her a chance before, but now that he finally realized how bad ass she was he promised himself that he will make sure everyone else would see it to and give her a chance to show them the real her. "I asked you question."

The boys share a look before silently agreeing on telling Rachel and Puck what was said.

"Well, we were talking about Glee club and then all three of them started talking about Rachel and how the kiss at nationals was her fault and how it would be better if Rachel wasn't around." Blaine whispered the last part looking down at his lap. He absolutely hated it when he heard that stuff come out of his boyfriend's mouth. He couldn't believe that he would say something like that about someone who were a friend and teammate. Sure, he knows about Rachel's diva attitude at school and stuff, but that don't mean you say stuff like that.

Rachel was shocked and hurt. If those three thought that what does everyone else think? Does Quinn, Santana, and Brittany think that too? Do the four boys she thinks of as bothers think that to?

"We don't think that, Rach." Mike says sensing that's what Rachel was thinking. "We all use to think you were nothing but a diva, but we never thought it would be better if you weren't around. What they said was out of line and inappropriate. We told them about it to, before we left."

"You shouldn't have left." Rachel whispers as she pulls into the school lot.

"What do you mean we shouldn't have left. They had no right to talk about our sister like that."

"Mikey, you love Tina and you two are perfect together. Just like Sam and Blaine are flawless for Mercedes and Kurt. You guys should have stayed and not worry about what they say about me. I'm use to it."

"But-"

"But nothing. All three of you are going to go talk to them and fix what happen. Even if it means that you agree with them. Got it?" Rachel said in firm tone. That let the boys know that she meant it and not to question it. All three of them nod their head reluctantly when she turns around to look at them after she parks. "Good. Now let's go to glee."

"We'll meet you there Rach, we have to go talk to Coach, and Blaine wants to talk to her about trying out." Noah tells Rachel as all of them get out of the vehicle. Rachel nods her head as she tells them bye and heads toward the school.


	3. Chapter 2

Rachel's glad she gets a little time alone, because now she can try to wrap her mind around what she saw in the park. It was a person she knows that much, but why was the person covered in blood, with hair missing, and pale lifeless eyes that looked at her like she was food. She knew she couldn't have imagined it. Who in their right mind would imagine something like that? It was disturbing and gross.

"Hey Rach." She groans lowly when she hears Finn behind her. Why does she have to deal with him this early?

"Hello." She puts on a fake smile and turns to face the boy.

"Wow, Rach you look hot. So better than your normal clothes." He says with a dopey smile as he checks her out.

"I thought you liked my sweaters and skirts." She raises an eyebrow. She knew no one liked them. Hell she did even like them.

"I was just you know saying that to be nice." He says still looking up and down her body. The look was starting to piss Rachel off. She gets that guys like to check out girls; I mean she checks them out to, but leering at someone is different and that's what Finn is doing.

"Well thanks for being so sweet." She says with sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"Your welcome." He says to dumb to realize she was using sarcasm. "I'm glad I caught you before Glee, because I wanted to tell you that I forgiven you."

At this Rachel looks at him dumbfounded. What the hell was he talking about? He forgave her for what. She hasn't spoken to him or seen him since the last day of school last year.

"What do you mean you forgiven me?"

"For hanging out with Puck. I know you just went with him on vacation to make me jealous, and I forgive you for that. Now we can be together again."

"Excuse me? Really? You think I went on vacation with him to make you jealous? I didn't do it to make you desirous, and I sure as hell don't want to be with you. I told you that last year after nationals after you decided it was okay to kiss me on stage during a performance. Even after I told you time and time again that I didn't want to be with you." Rachel says trying to keep calm. She should have just walked away from him and stayed away until Noah or one of the other boys was around to keep her calm.

"You kissed me back!" Finn yells his face getting a little red looking. " I know you want me! So just admit it and we'll be together."

"I don't want to be with you! The only reason I kissed back was, because I couldn't have done what I really wanted to do. The judges would have disqualified us if I kicked you in the balls." Rachel was furious now, and she knew she had to get away from him, or she would end up beating him to a bloody pulp. "So, Just leave me alone Finn. I don't want to be with you."

"Don't you dare walk away from me." Finn growls out as he grabs a hold of her forearm when she turns to leave.

"Let me go."

"No! Your not going anywhere." He tights his grip on her. "I know you want me, Rachel. So stop being a diva bitch and admit it. I'm giving you another chance."

Giving her another chance? Really? That was it. All she saw was red. Turning around she punched him in the face, causing him to yelp in pain and grab his nose.

"What the hell! I think you broke my nose."

"Big baby, I didn't hit you hard enough to break your nose." Rachel rolls her eyes before she turns her back on him. " Now leave me alone Finn, I don't want nothing to do with you. Oh and by the way you might want to go get cleaned up before Glee."

Walking down the hallway Rachel couldn't help but to smile. She's been wanting to hit him since nationals and it felt good to finally be able to do it. Looking down at her hand she realizes that maybe she should have kicked or something instead, because her hand hurts like hell now. She rubs it trying to get it to stop hurting, but it's not helping at all. It probably wasn't a good idea that she hit him with her bad hand too. Oh, well too late now. She'll just have to tape her hand more before matches and make sure to put ice on it a lot after matches. Remembering she has some tape in her bag she sits her bag down and gets it. Before she starts to tape up her hand she hears the laughs and voice of the three Cheerios that always seem to make her heart flutter.

"Where's everyone else?" She hears Mr. Schue ask.

"The boys had a meeting with Coach Beiste." Kurt's voice rings out.

"And Rachel?"

"Don't know."

"Don't really care." Mercedes says causing a few "what she said" and " True dat" to be sounded.

"Guys she's your teammate and part of this family."

"Mr. Schue, you know as well as I do that if she wouldn't cry to her fathers or something she would have already been kicked out. She's nothing but a selfish little brat."

"Your right." She hears Mr. Schue agree with Kurt. She couldn't believe it. Her teacher, someone who was supposed to be on her side, actually agreed with what was said. Not wanting to hear any more she grabs her bag and takes off towards the weight room to workout and clear her head.

* * *

**In The Choir Room**

Sam, Puck, Mike, and Blaine walked into the room laughing about Finn's swelling and bloody nose, only to stop dead in their tracks when they see Quinn and Santana glaring at all the other Gleeks and Brittany glaring at Mr. Schue.

"Huh, What's going on guys?" Sam asks backing up a little when all three Cheerios turn their glares toward him.

"Ask them?" Quinn growls motioning towards the Gleeks who stood in the corner afraid to move.

"Mercedes, what happen?" Sam asks his girlfriend with a confused look.

"Nothing. Anyways, I don't know why those three care anyways. It's not like they like her. " Mercedes said gaining a bit more confidence since her boyfriend was there.

The boys share a look realizing what Mercedes meant. They were talking about Rachel.

"Where's Rachel?" Puck asked looking around the room for his tiny JewBro.

"We don't know. She never showed up." Santana answered.

"What do you mean she never showed up? She should have been here by now. She was headed this way when we went to meet coach." The boys were a little worried now, because it wasn't like Rachel to just skip something. Plus, she was excited to show off her look to the three Cheerios.

"What did you guys do?" Blaine asks looking at his boyfriend and the three other Gleeks in the corner.

"Why do you assume we done something?" Kurt asks looking hurt that his boyfriend would assume such things.

"Because Kurt the three girls you all claim that hate Rachel are glaring at you four and Mr. Schue and what Mercedes just said makes it seem as if you four said or done something."

"They said mean things about Rachie until Q and S stopped them. I think Rachie over heard." Brittany said glaring at Mr. Schue again. " And he agreed with them."

"You guys are asshole." Puck glared at all them before looking at Mr. Schue with disgust. " And you're a horrible teacher."

"Come on, let's go find her. I think I know where she went." Mike told the other boys.

"Where?"

"The weight room." Mike simply replies like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Mike's right. When she mad or upset she always works out with the heavy bag." Blaine says as all four boys walk towards the door.

"Sorry, I'm late!" Finn yells rushing through the other door still holding his nose.

"Dude, why you still holding your nose? It stopped bleeding like 15 min. ago." Sam asked looking Finn. For the life of him he will never understand why he ever called Finn a friend or why Rachel ever dated the idiot.

"He's a big pussy that's why." Puck says laughing as him and the other boys still walk towards the door.

"Shut up!" Finn yells stomping his foot. "I wouldn't be holding this stupid cloth on my nose if it wasn't for Rachel!"

The four boys and three cheerio all look at him when they hear Rachel's name come out of his mouth. Realizing what he said Finn's eyes got wide.

"Dude, she done that?" Sam asks with a laugh.

"Damn and I missed it." Puck smirks. Finn's face turns bright red and deciding to do what he does best he kicks a chair as he exit's the room.

"Finn wait!" Mr. Schue yells following his golden boy out of the room to get away from Brittany glaring at him. There was just something about sweet and innocent Brittany that made him uncomfortable. She really looked like she was going to kill him.

"Douches." Puck mumbles. "Well, guys let's go find tiny."

"We're coming too." Quinn says leading the unholy trinity over to where the guys stood. The guys just smile knowingly at them and motion for them to lead the way.

"Wait!" Kurt screeches causing all seven of them to groan and turn back to look at him. "Why do you guys all of sudden care about Rachel?"

Puck opens his mouth to speak only to be interrupted by Finn and Mr. Schue running back into room and slamming the door behind them.

"Shut the door!" Finn yells rushing over and locking the door knocking Brittany into Santana's arms.

"What the hell!" Santana yells pushing Finn. "You could have hurt Brittany, you dick."

Santana gently moves Brittany to the side and starts yelling at Finn in Spanish getting in his face. The look on Finn's face made Quinn smirk and the four boys laugh quietly. He honestly looked like he was about to piss his pants.

"What was that?" Tina asks quietly with wide fearful eyes, causing all the teens to freeze and listen.

"What?" Kurt asks looking at her.

"That." Tina whispers jumping when they all hear the groans and banging on lockers.

"They followed us." Finn breathes out as he's face pales while he looks at the door.


	4. Chapter 3

**Weight Room**

Rachel wells on the heavy bag not caring about the sharp pain that is shooting through her right hand or that the uneasy feeling is back. The hurt and pain from hearing what her team mates said cut her deep. She knows she part of the reason they treat her the way they do, she was just trying to protect herself from more heart ache. First her father's left her and then her mother shows up out of nowhere to only leave again. That's why she was so afraid to let anyone in, until the boys came along and showed her that she did have people who care. Four guys that would always care and love her for her. They really helped bring out the real Rachel Berry and she was thankful for that.

"Whoa, Streisand do all you mouth breathers hit defenseless object or is it just you and Frankenteen that get kicks out of it?" Coach Sylvester asks walking over toward Rachel.

Rachel stops hitting the bag and turns to glare at Coach Sylvester. Sue raises an eyebrow daring her to say something.

"I'm not in the mood Sylvester." Rachel grounds out still glaring at her.

"Diva has some claws." Sue says in an amused tone. Rachel just groans before walking over to her bag. She really doesn't have the patience to deal with Coach Sylvester now. Deciding that it's best to ignore her, Rachel takes the scissors from her bag and cuts the tape from her hand wincing a little from the throbbing pain.

"What did you do to your hand?" Sue asks walking over to Rachel and gently taking it into her hands to look it over.

"Nothing." Rachel winces as Sue examines her hand.

"Doesn't look like nothing." Sue let's go of Rachel's hand and walks over the ice bin in the corner. "It looks like you bruised a bone. It needs to be iced."

"Thanks." Rachel mumbles taking the ice that Sue gives her. Sitting down on the bench near her bag she puts the ice bag on her hand.

"Do you have any Advil or anything?" Sue asks taking a sit beside Rachel. She seemed to actually be worried about Rachel and that shocked and amazed Rachel, because Sue cared for no one but herself and her Cheerios.

"No." Rachel replies shaking her head no.

"Well, come on Streisand. I'll get you some from my office to help you with the pain." Sue stands up and walks towards the door not waiting for a reply. Rachel picks up her bag and follows Sue.

"Why are you helping me?" Rachel asks curiously looking over at the cheerio coach.

"I heard what some of those mouth breathers said earlier." Sue replies keeping her eyes forward.

"How?"

"I have my ways." Sue smirked finally looking at Rachel. "Just like I seen you punch Frankenteen in the face and I must say I was impressed."

"Although I strongly believe fighting in any other place then a ring is wrong, he deserved it." Rachel smiles at Sue. For someone who everyone feared and tried to avoid at all cost, Rachel felt strangely bonded to the cheerio coach. Maybe, it was because both have always been misunderstood.

"Your not half bad, Kiddo." Sue smiled at the tiny brunette as they enter her office.

"I was thinking the same thing about you."

Sue laughs and walks over to desk to grab the bottle of Advil, taking two out of it and handing them to Rachel along with a bottle of water she grabbed from the mini fridge behind her desk. Rachel nods her head in thanks as she took the pills. She really hopes they kick quick, because her hand is start to hurt worst.

"Even though you're not as bad as I thought your still pretty stupid. If I didn't come in when I did you probably would have broken your hand by now." Sue smooth's out her black and green track suit before sitting down behind her desk.

"I know." Rachel mumbles looking down. "I was just so angry and hurt, that I didn't care."

"I've been there before." Sue tells her with a sad voice. " I've also come to realize that no matter what people say or do I shouldn't let it affect me to point where I injure myself, because they're not worth it."

"Sue!" Coach Beiste yells busting through the door wielding a golf club that was covered in blood, with a terrified looking Emma Pillsbury who was carrying a duffel bag.

Rachel looks at the Sue who just looks as surprised as her, before turning to look at the two woman at the door.

"We need to get out to the choir and then get out of here." Beiste opens the bag Emma is holding and hands both Sue and Rachel a bat each.

"What is going on?" Sue asks taking the bat.

"I don't know really. All I know is if we don't get a moving we're all going be in trouble. Put the bag down Red and take a weapon and let's go."

All four them creep out of the office, Beiste was leading followed by Emma, then Rachel, and Sue brought up the end. When they get to the hallway they hear banging and moaning, that sounds like it's coming from the hall where the choir room is.

" What's the plan, Beiste?" Sue asks quietly as she looks around the hall.

"I'm not sure. I've just been winging it." Beiste sighs leaning back against the wall. " I was sort of hoping you had plan."

Sue looks at Beiste with frown and shakes her head. She had no idea what to do. She felt helpless, because normally she had a plan for everything, but crazy people or what ever they are attacking the school was definitely something she never planned for.

"Coach Beiste do you have any idea on how many of them there are?" The tiny brunette asks looking up at the larger woman.

"10 or so." Beiste replies.

Rachel nods trying to figure out a plan of some sort, but the pain in her hand and the sick feeling in her gut was making it difficultly to think. She knows that they can't just go in there swinging. They have no idea what they're dealing with really. Deciding that she needs to get a better look she takes off walking towards the corner.

"Kiddo!" Sue whisper yells. Rachel turns towards her and motions for her to stay put.

Walking closer to the corner Rachel could hear the shuffling of feet and she could smell blood. The smell made her stomach churn more than it already was. It was so strong that she surprised that she couldn't smell it back at the end of the hall where the three other woman stood watching her. Take a deep breath she creeps closer until she reaches the corner, leaning up close to the wall she peaks around the corner. What she saw made her eyes go wide. Those things were shuffling around the hall right in front of the choir room doors. Banging against lockers and the windows beside the doors that lead to the room. Squinting she could see that one of the windows were cracking. That window wasn't going to hold for very much longer. Looking back over at the things in the hall, her eyes land on the woman she saw in the park. Did she lead them here? Was them attacking the school her fault? Shaking the thoughts from her mind, because now wasn't the time, she takes off back down the hallway towards the three woman.

"The window by the door is cracking, it's not going hold up much longer." She tells them once she reaches them. "We have to act fast and I have a plan."

"What's the plan, Kiddo?" Sue asks looking at the tiny girl. When Rachel avoids eye contact with her that's when she realizes what she was thinking.

"Absolutely not. There has to be another way."

"Like what? You know there's not. I know that it's not really the best plan, but it's the only choice we got."

"What are you two talking about? What plan?" Beiste asks looking at the cheerio coach then at the tiny brunette.

"She wants to lead them away from the room." Sue replies still looking at Rachel.

"How?" For the first time Emma speaks up causing the other three to look at her.

"By being the bait."

"No, Rachel. You can't do that, it's to dangerous." Emma says with wide eyes, shaking her head at the younger girl.

"Red's is right. I'll do it." Beiste says taking a step forward.

"No, I'm faster then all of you." Rachel says stopping Beiste from going any further. " I'll be fine."

"I'm not going be able to talk you out of this am I?" Sue asks quietly as she looks at Rachel. She would never admit it out loud but she was afraid and worried about Rachel doing this.

"No."

"Well, what you need us to do?" Sue asks.

"You can't seriously be agreeing to this Sue!" Beiste looks at the Cheerio coach like she was crazy.

"No matter what we say to her she's not going to change her mind."

Beiste continues to glare at Sue. She couldn't believe she would just go along with this. It was crazy and stupid on so many levels. It was suicide.

"Shannon, Sue is right it's the only way. I don't like it anymore then you do, but it's the only way for us to get to the kids safely." Emma walks up behind Beiste and slips her hand into the larger one squeezing it, action didn't go unnoticed by the tiny brunette or the Cheerio coach. Beiste sighs and hangs her head in defeat before nodding.

"How do you plan on getting away from them?"

"I was thinking maybe if I lead them into the auditorium I could simply slip out the back exit or side exit that leads to the east wing, while you guys lead them out to the parking lot where I'll meet you." Rachel says with a little shrug. Three woman look at one another before looking back at the tiny girl and nod.

"Well lets go." Beiste says pulling Emma down the hall leaving the Rachel and Sue behind.

"Wait 15 minutes if you can. If not go and don't look back. Have Noah lead you to my estate that's about 25 minutes away, it will probably be the safest place for now with the big fence and iron gate." Rachel says softly looking up at the cheerio coach. "Promise me you will not wait anymore then 15 minutes."

"Rachel-"

"Promise me." Rachel pleads with Sue. She wasn't about to let everyone she was trying to save sit in a parking lot for hours waiting and hoping for her to be okay. 15 minutes of waiting was long enough.

"You know they're not going want to leave that room or school until they know where you're at."

"Just tell them you sent me to the parking lot already so it would be quicker or something. All you have to do is make them believe it for a little awhile a least."

Sue nods looking at her with sad eyes feeling tears form. She couldn't believe that she was actually agreeing to this. It was absolutely crazy, but she knows that there is no way of talking the brunette out of it.

"Okay, well I guess I'll see you in a few." Sue says pulling the smaller girl into a hug.

"Yeah." Pulling back Rachel gives her a small smile before walking down the hall.

"Please God keep her safe." Sue whispers under her breath as she watches the tiny brunette, who she realized was nothing like everyone pegged her to be, walk to where Beiste and Emma stood.


	5. Chapter 4

**Choir Room**

"Those fucking things are going break that glass soon." Puck runs his fingers through his Mohawk frustrated at the fact his stuck in this stupid choir and he can't go find his JewBro. He really hopes she's okay.

Looking over at the three Cheerios huddle in the corner, he smiles at how adorable they look together. He can't help but to picture how it would look if Rachel was there with them. The thought of Rachel made him frown, he knows that if anyone could survive this then it would be his JewBro, but there was still that fear and worry that she's already gone and she's not coming back. Sensing eyes on them, the three girls look over at Puck motioning for him to come over.

"Hi girls." He smiles at them as he takes a seat by them.

"Hey." they all whisper.

"Rachie, is going be okay isn't she?" Brittany asks him with a sad look on her face. The look makes his stomach, because it's not the look use to from the bubbly blonde.

"I'm sure she's fine, Britt." He tells her gently touching her arm. He really hopes he didn't just lie to her.

"We need to get out of here." Finn says standing in the middle of the room.

"And exactly how are we going to do that, Frankenteen?" Santana glares at him. " There is no way out and we have no way of protecting ourselves."

"Umm, Well we could use Artie and his chair like a battling ram, like we did for football." Finn says proud of himself for coming up with such a good idea. Everyone looks up at him like he grow two heads. Did he really just suggest that?

"Your such an idiot." Quinn said looking at him in shock.

"It worked in football."

"That was different you moron!" Santana yelled.

"How?" He asked with a confused look. He thought everyone would agree with him on it.

"Seriously, your asking that!" Puck yelled standing up. " The difference is that in football we don't have people trying to eat us!"

"Oh." Finn drops he shoulders in defeat. Okay so maybe it wasn't such a great plan after all.

"Yeah oh, fucking moron." Puck said rolling his eyes.

"Stop calling me names!" Finn yelled clenching his fist at his sides.

"What are you going to do about it?" Puck asks taking a step towards him.

"Puck stop!" Santana yells stepping in front of Puck and pushing him back a little. "Fighting with the moron isn't going to solve anything."

"Don't Finn." Quinn snaps at Finn to keep him quiet. " Just don't."

Finn stomps his foot before walking over to the other side of the room kicking the chairs, causing everyone to roll their eyes at his antics. The loud cracking sound of glass from the window made everyone jump. That glass was going shatter any second and there was nothing they could do about it.

Everyone huddled together in the far corner hoping to give them a least a little bit of a chance, even they all knew it didn't matter how far away from them they were trapped. When they heard a piece of the glass hit the floor, shattering everywhere, they all closed their eyes tight. Hoping and praying that all this was nothing, but a dream and that when they open their eyes those things will be gone. The sounds of breaking glass stopped and the shuffling sounded like it was going away from the door. Wait, away from the door?

"They're leaving." Sam rasps out looking around the room as everyone opens their eyes.

"That doesn't make any sense." Blaine breathes out looking at door where he could see those things stumbling away. It was like they was chasing something.

"No it doesn't but I'm not going question it." Puck says sitting down in one of the chairs. He doesn't remember a time where he was so afraid.

"Now what do we do?" Tina asks looking at everyone, who just shrugged. They knew it wasn't safe to stay there anymore, but if it wasn't safe there would it be safe out there.

"I think-" Finn starts to say only to be cut off by everyone telling him to shut up. He huffed crossing his arms over his chest.

"We can't stay here." Mr. Schue finally speaks up for the first time since this whole thing started.

"I couldn't agree with you more." Everyone turned to see where the new voice came from. Standing outside the door in front of the glass window stood Sue with her trademark smirk and behind her Coach Beiste and Ms. Pillsbury.

"Coach!" Brittany yelled before running over and unlocking the door for the three woman. Sue smiled at the bubbly blonde, she's really glad that Brittany was okay. Looking up Sue saw her two head Cheerios looking relieved that their coach was there to save them. Then Sue done something that surprised everyone, well everyone but her three Cheerios, she pulled Brittany into a hug while motioning for Quinn and Santana join.

"I'm so glad you three are okay." Sue tells them when she pulls back from the hug.

"We're glad your okay to Coach." Santana says with small smile. She really is glad that Sue is okay and she glad that two girlfriends are okay too, but she can't help but to worry about Rachel.

Sue just smile at Santana and squeezes her arm gently, knowing what she's thinking. She was worried about the tiny brunette, in all honesty Sue was worried to. When those things took off after Rachel it made her stomach drop, because they seemed to get faster and faster with each step they took.

"How did you guys get them away from the door?" Sam asks curiously.

"With a little bit of bait. Now we need to get out of before anymore of those things come." Beiste says stepping up in front of the group of teens with her golf club resting on her shoulder.

"We can't leave. Rachie is out there." Brittany says shaking her head. The bubbly cheerleader wasn't about to leave the tiny brunette behind, even if it meant that she would have to go look for her, herself.

"B, is right. We can't leave her." Quinn steps up grabbing Brittany's hand letting her know that she was behind her on this.

"I'm with them. I'm not leaving Rachel out there with those things." Santana says standing by Quinn. Mike, Blaine, Sam, and Puck all nodded their heads in agreement. There was no way in hell they were going to leave their bro behind.

"She's already out in the parking lot waiting for us, so let's go." Sue tells them walking back towards the door. There was no way she was going to wait around and have them question it now. Turning back towards the group sees that they all are following her and that makes her sigh in relief.

"Now we have to be quiet because we have no idea if there are anymore of those things in the school or not." Sue says gaining a nod from everyone.

"Okay, good let's get out of here."

All the Gleeks filed in behind Sue as she lead them down deserted halls. The look of the halls made them all shiver. Papers and books laid haphazard all over the floor, Bloody footprints and handprints covered parts of the floor and walls, and lockers all around the hall was left opened. It really looked like a scene out of a horror movie.

"I don't like this." Brittany whispered as she gripped Santana and Quinn's hands tightly.

"I don't either, B." Quinn breathes out, looking into the front office as they passed it. The room was destroyed like the hallways. It makes her wonder just how many of those things were in the school and if any of them were outside, just waiting for someone to come out there. She was brought out of thoughts when Brittany pulled her to a stop. Looking up she see that they made it out.

"Jesus." Someone says as all them take in the sight before them. The town was in ruins, cars were abandoned all over the place, street signs were knocked over, a layer of smoke lingered in the air, and bodies littered the ground.

"Porcelain, you have your SUV right?" Sue asks as they make their way to the parking lot.

"Yeah, it's right over there." Kurt says point to the black SUV a few feet a way.

"Okay, good. Now where is Rachel's vehicle." Sue looks around the lot. Spotting it just a few parking spaces away. Sue leads the three Cheerios along with Puck, Sam, and Mike to Rachel's Hummer, While Kurt and Blaine lead the teachers and the other Gleeks to his SUV.

"You said Rachel was out here." Puck says once they reach the Hummer. He looks around for her, but she nowhere to be found. Turning back to question Sue he sees her pull out Rachel's keys out of her pocket. That's when he realizes they lied to them.

"You lied to us." Puck growls out. " Where is she and why do you have her keys?"

Sue ignores him and all the questioning eyes as she unlocks the door to the Hummer. "Just get in the vehicle."

"No! Not until you answer me!" Puck yells clenching his fists. There was no way in hell he was about to leave her behind.

"Puckerman, get in the god damn car and then I'll answer you." Sue glares at him. Puck was about to object when Sam grabbed his arm telling him just to listen for once, Sighing he walked around the Hummer and got into the passenger side.

Sue climbs into the driver seat gripping the steering wheel and staring out the windshield as she thought about exactly how she was going handle this. She couldn't very well tell them that the tiny brunette that no one gave a chance and tormented, just gave everyone in that choir room the gift of life even if it meant her own life.

"Now I'm going what's going and why Rachel isn't here. So, just sit there and keep your mouths shut. After hearing what some of the others said about her I went to check on her. I found her in the weight room punching the heavy bag. You know when I saw her punching that bag I was a little bit afraid, because she was putting a lot of force on those punches for such a tiny girl. Anyways, I taunted her a little, before I seen her hand. She tore it up pretty bad, it's pretty badly bruised, I'm guessing from punching Frankenteen in the face and trying to destroy the heavy bag. I took her to my office to get some pain medicine that's when Beiste and Pillsbury showed up telling us that we had to get out of there and the glee club needed to be rescued." Sue pauses running her fingers through her short hair. "Reaching the hall we realized we needed a plan. Which we didn't have, well until Rachel figured one out after seeing that the glass was going to br-"

"She saved us." Brittany interrupted Sue, causing everyone to look at her. "Rachie, saved us."

"What do you mean, B?" Quinn asks her girlfriend as she held her hand.

"Remember when Sam asked how they lead those scary things away?" Brittany asked, gaining nods from everyone, expect Sue. " Coach Beiste said with a little bit of bait, right?"

"Yeah and?" Puck asks looking at the ditz blonde really confused.

"Rachie was the bait." Brittany said looking up at all of them as their eyes got wide.

"Coach, is that true? Ra-Rachel w-was the bait?" Santana barely chokes out not being able to hold her tears back. Sue turned and looked at all of them, nodding, she couldn't say it out loud. They already knew, it was in their eyes.

"She 's leading them to the auditorium. Then she's going to slip out the back exit." Sue tells them, still debating on whether or not to tell them that if she doesn't come in the next 5 minutes, she was ordered to leave without her. She really wanted to just forget about that and wait, hoping and praying the tiny brunette would come, but she couldn't. She promised Rachel she would make sure to get all the Gleeks out of the school and somewhere safe, with or with out her and that's exactly what she planned on doing.

* * *

**School**

**Rachel's POV **

"Shit! Ow!" I yell hitting the exit door soon realizing it was a bad to hit it with my injured hand. Ugh Freaking locked. Of course why wouldn't it be, every other door was. I've been trying to lose those things for the past 10 minutes and it wasn't working. My plan of going to auditorium was quickly derailed when the fucking dividing hall door that lead there was locked. I'll never understand the point of dividing halls with doors. It makes no sense. When I realized that plan wasn't going to work I tried to just run around the school trying to lose them. Yeah, so not working and I only have about 5 minutes left. Part of me is kind of wishing that Coach Sylvester won't keep her promise, but the other part is telling me that waiting 15 minutes is 15 minutes to long, because sitting there out in the open is to dangerous.

Running down the hall that lead to the science wing and the doors that lead to the parking lot, I heard yelling and what sounded like arguing come from outside. Stopping and turning to look outside where the parking lot was I could see Puck and the three Cheerios that stole my heart yelling at the others and what looks to be trying to get back to the school. I'm guessing they figured out that I used myself as bait. Hearing shuffling and groaning to my left I looked to see those things running towards me or well stumbling. Getting ready to turn to run again the shuffling and groaning stop, I look back to see all of things looking outside at the parking lot. They start to bang on the windows with such force that one of them crack just after being hit a few times. Shit. Now what am I going to do? I look out the windows again to see everyone standing there staring at me. Wait, with those things pounding on the glass I could make my escape and make it to the group. The thought brings a smile to my face, well until I hear the window crack more. It wasn't going to hold. Sure, it would hold for another minute or two, but that's not long enough.

Banging my bat on the ground I tried to get those things attention, only to be ignored. Looking all around the hall for something, anything at all, to help me my eyes catch the sign in one of the science rooms that said Warning: highly flammable.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Just wanted to thank everyone who has favorited the story, reviewed, and put it on alert. **

* * *

**Outside**

**No one's POV**

"Let me go!" Puck yells tries to push his way through Mike and Sam, while Sue, Beiste and Emma try to stop the three Cheerios.

"Dude, stop!" Sam yells holding Puck back. "Just calm down!"

"Calm down? Seriously, you would think you guys would be with me on trying to go get Rachel!"

"It's to dangerous to back in there." Mike tells him.

"And it's not dangerous for Rachel to be in there!"

"You know what I mean! She wouldn't want you or anyone else to go back in there. You know that Puck!" Mike yells pushing Puck harder, making him stumble a little bit, before turning to the three girls. "And she sure as hell wouldn't want you three to go back in there!"

"We can't just leave her!" "What if she's hurt!" " I'm not leaving without her!" All three Cheerio yell at the same time.

"I don't want to leave her either, but this is what she wanted. She wanted you safe and going back in there isn't safe." Sue tries to reason with them.

Hearing a loud crack that rung throughout parking lot everyone that was outside the vehicles froze looking at the school. What they saw made their hair on their arms stand up.

"There's a least 15 or more of those things now." Sam breathed out with wide eyes.

"Shit, those things are trying to break the glass." Puck says grabbing his head in frustration.

"We need to get back in vehicles." Beiste tells them still looking at the building. If they don't get out of there soon it's going to be to late.

"Look!" Brittany yells pointing at something in the building. "It's Rachie! She's okay."

Everyone looked over to where Brittany was pointing to see the tiny brunette looking at them. All of them were relived to see that Rachel was okay and was going to make it.

"Wait, What is she doing?" Sam asks confused to why his bro wasn't leaving the building. Those things were paying attention to them now, which meant she could escape, but why wasn't she moving.

Sue and Beiste looked at each other trying to figure out what everyone else was wondering to. Rachel could make it, the exit door was just down hall and those things seemed to interested in the group of people rather than the tiny girl inside. Turning back to look at the school, Sue sees Rachel banging on the floor to try to those things attention, but it wasn't working. Why wasn't she leaving? Why was she still trying to get those things to follow her? That's when Emma grabbed her arm and leaned in close so no one would be able to ear. "The window on the far right is almost busted complete." Looking over she could see that Emma was right. Those things haven't seemed to notice it yet. Sue looked back and forth between the window and Rachel, and realized just what Rachel was doing. She could have made it to the exit, she knew that, but it wouldn't matter those things would have been in the parking lot and after the group before she got there. Sue wanted to yell and scream for Rachel to just run to the exit and they would worry about those things when she got to the group, but she knew there was no use. Sharing a look with Rachel before she disappeared from view, she knows that she has to get the group back to the vehicles.

"Lets go back to vehicles and wait. She's on her way." Sue says her voice cracking a little bit. Sam, Sue, and Mike pulled the confused and silent Puck and Cheerios back to the Hummer. Beiste, Emma and Blaine made their way back to the other vehicle. Reaching the vehicles they heard a huge explosion come from behind them. Turning around all hell broke loose. The Cheerios tried to fight their way away Sue and the boys to run back to the school, while Puck dropped to knees tears running down his face. What did Rachel do?

"Let us go!" Quinn yelled kicking and swinging her arms as Sam held her in his arms. He knew she was upset, they all were, but running into a burning building wasn't going to help or bring Rachel back.

"You can't go in there!" Sam yells at her.

"She could still be in there!" Santana yells pushing him and Mike.

"They're right you can't go back in there." Puck whispers still looking at the school.

"Puck you can't be seriously agreeing with them!" Santana growls at him in frustration.

"San, she's gone." Puck whispered looking up at the three Cheerios with sad eyes. "She's gone and going back in there won't change a thing."

"No! Your wrong Puck! You don't know that." Santana yells at Puck. " You don't know that!"

"I do and you know it to!" He yells back. " She's not coming back."

"Stop saying that!" Santana cries running towards where Puck was at only to be stopped by Brittany and Quinn.

"He's right S." Quinn whispers brokenly holding on to Santana tightly.

"No." Santana shakes her head furiously as she clung to her two girlfriends. " She can't be gone. We never got to tell her how we felt."

Puck, Sam, Mike, and Blaine all went over to the girls pulling them into a hug as they all broke down. Emma held on to Beiste's arm as her heart broke for the 7 teens. They lost someone they all cared about and there was nothing none of them could say or do to take the pain away.

"We need to get going." Sue wipes the tears from her eyes, before walking back to the Hummer. If they didn't leave now they never would and she wasn't about to let any of them give up, not when Rachel sacrificed herself for them.

Getting to the vehicle Puck looked back at the school one time, before turning and looking at the rest of group, making a promise to himself that he was going to do whatever it took to keep them safe, because that's what Rachel would have wanted. Catching the eyes of his other bros he knows that they were making the same promise. With a nod of understanding they climbed into the vehicle, hoping they were all ready for what this new world would throw at them.

* * *

**School**

**Rachel's POV**

Feeling something wet and cold on my cheek I slowly open my eyes to see a Siberian Husky puppy that looked to be no older then 6 months sitting with it's tilted to the side looking at me. Trying to sit up I let out a loud yelp in pain as I grab my side. Great I just had to go and hurt my ribs. Taking a deep breath I push myself up all the way, ignoring the intense pain in my side. I let out a shaking breath as I lean back against the wall behind. Looking over I see the puppy still looking at me with curious eyes. I smile when I see the puppy wag it's tail happily before running over to me. It definitely was a gorgeous dog. I reach my hand out and gently scratch behind it's ears.

"Such a cute puppy. Yes you are." I coo at the puppy. After petting the puppy a little more I decided it was time to get out of here and try to find a car or something I could use to get to my estate. Trying to get up my leg gives out from underneath me send me back to the floor, causing me to yell out in pain.

"Shit." I grumble once I see why my leg gave out. I had a piece of glass lodge in the side of my leg. Seriously, first I hurt my hand pretty bad, then my fucking side is killing me, and now my leg has a big piece of glass sticking out of it, my day can't get much worse. Now I probably just jinxed myself but I don't give a damn, I tired, dirty, sweaty, my clothes are ripped, and my whole body is in pain. All I want to do is get to out of here, go home, take a hot shower and go to bed. Knowing I need to try to get the glass out of my leg or I'm not going to be able to walk. I reach down ignoring the intense pain that shot through side and rip my jean leg open more, taking a deep breath or as deep as I could without hurting my rib anymore, I wrapped my fingers around the glass shard and pull it out.

"Fuck!" I scream when the glass comes out of my leg. I wrap my hands around the my leg hoping to somehow easy the pain. Looking over I see the little puppy was staring at me as he, or she I'm not sure, wagged it's tail at me. I smiled a little thinking a least now I wasn't alone and had little company.

Feeling liquid run down my hands, I look back down to see my leg was blooding pretty badly. I need to stop the bleeding, leaning back up slowly I pull my shirt over my head wincing from the intense burning pain in my rib. I'm really glad I decided to just put my t-shirt back on over my muscle shirt I wore earlier to workout in. I rip my t-shirt in half, taking part of it and tying it tightly around my leg just above the cut. Not really the best way to stop the blooding but it will have to do until I get to my house.

"What do you say about getting out of here?" I ask the puppy, who just wags its tail faster and happily jumps around. " I'm guessing your ready to go."

I chuckle a little bit when the puppy barks and starts to run in circles. Pushing myself up with the help of my bat, I grunt in pain. Man, it feels like I was hit by a truck or something. Once I got to my feet I leaned up against the wall breathing hard. Who know getting up off the floor would be such hard work?

"Well let's go." I push myself off the wall and walking or well limping towards the exit. Reaching the door I turn around to look down the hall, taking in the sight of the destruction I made once last time before I walked outside. The town was pretty much in ruins, but oddly I felt safe maybe it was just because I was finally out of that hellhole and there was none of those things around.

"I need a car." I mumble under my breath looking around trying to find a car that wasn't wrecked, but yeah that was a lot harder then I thought. Seeing a black hatchback about 30 yards away I made my way to it. When I got about 15 yards from it, my little buddy started barking and growling.

"Shh." I say as I pet it on the head trying to get the puppy to calm down, but it wasn't having any of it. The growling and moaning got louder. Wait, what? Moaning? Dogs don't moan like it. Turning to my left I see what the puppy was growling at. One of those things was about a foot away, quickly I swing my bat at it's head. The bat connected with a sicken crunchcausing the body fall to the ground with a barely audible thud, it's skull was cracked up and blood drained from it. The sight made me sick to my stomach. Quickly, turning away I covered my mouth so I wouldn't throw up. I shake my head willing the image of the thing I just killed out of my head, looking down at the puppy that sat at my feet wagging it's tail.

"You warned me little buddy. Thanks. I still need a name for you don't I?" I say thoughtfully as a I patted the puppy on the head. "How about I call you Valiant?"

The puppy barks once and jumps around excitedly. Well looks like I found a name for my new buddy.

"Glad you like it." I smile down at Valiant, before I make my way to the car again. When I reach it I open the door checking out the car, before I get in. I wasn't going have any little surprises popping up on me. After finding the keys in the center console I put it in the ignition starting up the car. Yes!

"Come on, Valiant!" I call, Valiant bounds towards me jumping in the car and moving over to the passenger side curling up in the seat. I smile shaking my head at the puppy as I get into the car. Wincing in pain as I sit down. Damn. My ribs are really killing me. Trying to easy the pain I lean back a little closing my eyes for a second. The pain I feel all over my body is getting to be a little to much and the cut on my leg is still blooding a little, I'm going need stitches, but I sure as hell have no idea how I'm going to be able to get stitches now. Those fucking things took over the town and probably everywhere else to. I guess I'll just have to stitch myself up on my own was I get to the estate.

"Let's go home." I tell Valiant putting the car into drive and heading down the street.

Driving through the streets was a little bit harder then I thought it was going to be. Cars were all over the road and sidewalks. It was a freaking obstacle course. I hope that the others didn't have to many problems getting out of town.

"Fuck me." I mutter under my breath as I slam on the brakes.

In the middle of street stood about 40 of those things making their way down the street. I wonder if I could just plow through them? In my Hummer yes, but in this little car I doubt it and I don't feel lucky enough today to try it. I quickly throw the car into reverse and turn around. I'm going have to find another way out of town. Ugh, Of course the easiest way out was fucking blocked by those damn things. Damn zombies or whatever the hell they were. All I know is their starting to really piss me off. They are everywhere now. Every street I go down is covered with them.

I hear what sounds like snoring coming from my right. Looking over I see Valiant all curled up asleep. Well, a least one of us is getting some rest. If Valiant wouldn't have growled or barked earlier when that thing came after me I really don't think I would have noticed it. Valiant saved me and I was thankful for that. I'm glad that the puppy found its way into the school, but it makes me kind of wonder if animals can turn into zombies to. I seriously hope not, because I sure as hell don't want to meet up with a zombie bear or something. Fuck, those things as people are bad enough, but if it was a bear. Shit, it makes me cringe thinking about it.

I was brought out my thought when I hear a ding. I really hope that's not what I think it is. I look down at the gas gauge right before the car dies on me. Yep, that was exactly what I was afraid of. Out of flipping gas. I slam my hand on the steering wheel and yell in frustration. I have to be the most unluckiest person in the freaking world right now, well maybe not the most unluckiest because I'm pretty sure everyone is having a bad day right now, but it feels as if I'm the only one who has possibly the utmost worst day ever. I mean seriously first I hurt my hand on a overgrown man-child's face, then I try to lead those things away from the glee only to end up getting trapped in the school and having to blow up the science room to get out hurting my ribs and leg in the process and now my only way out of town fucking runs out of gas. I can't go on foot, those things are everywhere and I can barely walk. I won't be able to out run them.

"We need another car." I say to Valiant who decided to finally wake up from the nap he was taking. I look around the street to see if I can find a vehicle, but of course I would choose the only street that has few cars strung out around it and all them are crashed into trees or poles. Sighing, I turn to look at Valiant. "I guess we're walking."

Walking down the road with Valiant by my side, I really hope and pray to find a vehicle soon.

* * *

**Rachel's Estate **

**No one's POV**

After about 45 minute drive filled with silence they reached Rachel's house that was out of town limits, well pretty in the middle of no where. Walking in inside everyone, but the four boys stopped and looked around at the spacious foyer and the living room that was of to the right. It was gorgeous.

"I never knew her dad's had this house." Finn mumbles as he looks around. Why did she never bring him there?

"Well, that's because it's not her father's. The house is Rachel's." Puck saying walking into the huge living room.

"Spoiled brat." Mercedes grumbles, not thinking anyone heard her.

"Shut up!" Sam yelled at his girlfriend fuming. He just lost the girl he loved liked a sister and now here was his girlfriend, the girl he loves, talking bad about her.

"Sam! That was uncalled for." Mr. Schue chastise him.

"Stay out of it! Plus, you didn't hear what she just said. So stay out of it!" He yells at Mr. Schue, before turning back to face Mercedes.

"Why would you say something like that? Huh? You know I never thought you was that cruel or rude, but you are. She's not a spoiled brat, she bought this fucking house on her own with money she earned from taking photos and winning boxing tournaments. She's far from being spoiled. Her father's would actually have to be around for that. They haven't been around for the past 3 years." Sam says still fuming as he glares at his girlfriend.

"You have no idea who Rachel is. No one in this room, other then me, Mike, Puck, and Blaine do. None of you gave her the time of day. Sure, she could be a little bit of a diva but it was nothing but a act. A way to keep people away, while trying to please her father's or well trying to get them to come back, because she thought if she followed the dream they wanted for her, dressed they way they wanted, and done everything in her power to get solo's and the spotlight. Then they would come home. She tried so hard to please them. They just got tired of a kid and left her. Do you know what they told her the day they left? They told her that they decided having a kid was a bad idea and that she welcome to stay in the house and they would send her money until she turned 18. After that day she started to take pictures of anything and everything that she thought was interesting and selling them for money so she would use the money her fathers sent so much. Also, she took up boxing and earned money that way with tournaments she won. So, now you know a little bit about her Mercedes. Is she still a spoiled brat? Huh? She gave up her life to save yours, but she's just a spoiled brat right. Selfish and a diva."

Everyone just stood staring at the couple. No one knew what to say or to do. Sam was normally quiet and never spoke up, it shocked everyone that he did. Mercedes looked more shocked then everyone else though, her boyfriend has never in the whole time they've been together ever raised his voice to her.

"I'm sorry." Mercedes says looking down at the floor. She knew what she said was wrong and uncalled for.

"Me too." Sam whispers before walking away from her. He was done with her and her bad mouthing his bro. He was just done. Mercedes stood staring at his retreating form with tears sliding down her cheeks.

The rest of the group just looked at one another not to sure on what to do. Deciding it was probably best to just leave them alone for awhile, Puck spoke up asking if they wanted a tour. All of them nodded following Puck.

"Okay, well this is the kitchen, over there leads to the huge deck that has a awesome hot tub, over there leads to the basement/work out room." Puck saying pointing towards the door before walking down the hall towards the stairs, stopping by the door on right by the staircase. "Umm, that's Rachel's office and dark room."

Looking at the door Puck could feel the tears burning his eyes. Rachel loved that room, he can still remember helping her pick out the furniture and stuff for it. Feeling a hand touch his arm he looked to see Blaine and Mike looking at him.

"How about we finish the tour for you?" Blaine asks looking at his friend. He knew Puck was having a hard time with this. Don't get him wrong, he was having a hard time to, but with Puck it was different. His and Rachel's bond was so much different and strong then any of the other guys. It was hard to explain. It was like they were separated at birth or something.

Puck nods at him before walking back to the kitchen. Mike and Blaine sigh sadly before lead the group upstairs.

" We'll have to share rooms. There's 6 bedrooms and conjoined bathrooms for all the rooms expect the master bedroom which is Rachel's." Mike says as they walk down the hall upstairs. The boys told them what rooms they would be staying in a least for now anyways, before they all went back downstairs to the living room.

"Well that's the whole house. Anyone have any questions?" Blaine asks them as they all sit down.

"How does the house still have electric? I mean the whole town didn't have electric when we left." Artie asks fixing his glasses once Finn puts in back in his chair.

"Well, after Rachel got the house she made sure to buy a generator for it." Blaine says leaning back in the loveseat him and Kurt sat on. " Any other questions?"

Everyone shook their head no. The rest of the day consisted of just sitting around and talking, everyone trying to forget what they saw today. It was just to painful to think about right now. To painful to talk about, they all just wish they could go back and do things differently. Maybe, if the glee club wouldn't have said those things Rachel would have been in the choir room with and be safe. Or if someone stopped her from leading those things away she would still be there, sitting in the living room with them. They couldn't go back though, they couldn't fix anything. They couldn't bring her back and that's what killed them the most. The tiny brunette that had so much life and always had a smile on her, was gone. She was gone and never coming back.


	7. Chapter 6

**Kitchen**

**Puck's POV**

She was gone. I failed her. She was the only one who ever really got me, even when we weren't close she still understood me. Why couldn't I have just went with her to glee? I should have left the choir room to go find her, but no I didn't. Do you know why I didn't? I was afraid and look what that got me now. I lost my best friend and I have no idea if my mom is still alive.

"Hey." I turn to see Santana, Quinn, and Brittany enter the kitchen.

"Hey." I give them a little smile, before turning back to my drink in my hand.

"It's not your fault, Puck." Quinn says softly taking a seat by me.

"If I wasn't so scared, then maybe she would still be here." I tell her taking a drink.

"You know that's not true." Santana says grabbing the bottle of Jack Daniel's and pouring her some.

"San, Is right Pucky. Even if you would have went after Rachie she would have made you go with coach." Brittany says taking a sip out of Santana's glass.

"You don't know that." I grumble taking a big swig of the whisky, loving the way it burns my throat on the way down.

"I do know that and you do to."

I look at Brittany as she takes another drink from Santana's glass. I knew she was right. Rachel would have made me go with Sue. She would have made sure I was safe and made sure I knew to take care of the others. Even though I know that it still doesn't change anything. I still blame myself.

"You know she would kick my ass if she knew I was letting you three drink." I say with a little chuckle.

"Why?" Quinn asks raising an eyebrow at me.

"Well, you remember at the beginning of the summer when I had that huge party?"

"I remember some of it. Why?" Santana asks running her finger tip along the top of her glass.

"That night I promised Rachel that I would look out for you three, because of the last time you three drank a lot at the Glee party I had you all got really sick and a little out of control. So, Rachel made me promise to keep an eye on you until she got there, because she had a tournament that day. Well, let's just say I didn't really keep my promise and by the time Rachel got there you guys were starting to get sick. After that Rachel kicked everyone out of the house and took you three up to my room to take care of you." I say shaking my head at the memory. "The next day she ripped me a new one."

"So that's why we woke up in bed with Rachie?" Brittany asks causing me to choke on my drink. All three of them laugh at me.

"What she meant was is that we woke up beside her. All of us were still clothed." Santana laughs shaking her head at me.

It's not my fault I got really sexy images in my head when Brittany said that. All four of them are hot and all four them in bed together is like any guys dream. Well it is if that said guy was there to.

After talking about that party a little more we decided to go downstairs where the huge flat screen TV was to play dance central.

"Oh crap, that TV is huge." Santana says as her eyes widen comically.

I laugh at her reaction, because it's the same reaction everyone has. It's just funny.

I sit down on the couch with Quinn and Santana, while Brittany starts up the Xbox and plays.

"Are all those Rachel's trophy's and medals?" Quinn asks pointing to the shelves that hung on the wall.

"Yeah, most of them are boxing trophy's, but there's a few paintball trophy's we won together too." I reply looking over at them. I never really realized how many there were until now. There were probably a least 40 lined up on 3 shelves.

"Wow, I never knew you guys done paintball."

"We loved playing paintball. We were really good to." I say with a small frown as I think about how I was never going to be able to play again with Rachel. "I miss her."

"We miss her too." Santana whispers quietly. "We never even got a chance to tell her how we felt."

"We spent almost 3 yrs trying to hide who we were from everyone and then when the truth about all 3 of us being together came out, no one questioned it or anything, so that's when we decided that we was going to tell Rachel how we really felt about her." Quinn says still looking over at the trophy's.

"I never understood why you guys tormented Rachel and stuff."

"It's because we were afraid and in our freshman year some of the older Cheerios noticed us staring at Rachel and how close all three of us were. When they questioned we tried to deny it but they didn't believe us with out prove, so that's when we started to torment her and throw slushie at her. We knew that if we didn't people would question us about it and start to question us about how close we were and at the time we didn't want our parents to know or anyone for that matter, because Lima really wasn't the most open-minded town and not only were gay, but all three of us together. I know it's not really an excuse but we was young at the time and just so afraid." Santana says looking down. I could tell they hated the way they treated Rachel. I also knew that Rachel never held it against, maybe it was because she knew why they done it. Well, knew part of why they done it.

"She never held any of that against you guys. I think she knew why you done it. I'm not sure that she knew you guys liked her though, but she knew that fear was what kept you guys from coming out." I tell them remember the conversation me and Rachel had just after the girls came out. " She told me that no matter what you guys said or did she never would hold it against you and that she forgave you all for it, because she understood what it was like to be afraid and not wanting to show your true self."

"I don't understand how she could forgive us for all the names, slushies, and everything else. She should hate us." Quinn says softly leaning back against the couch. " I even hate us and what we done to her."

"She's never hated you. In fact she was in love with all of you." Puck says looking at Quinn, Santana, and now Brittany who stopped playing the Xbox. "She was actually planning on tell you guys soon. Well, she was planning on wooing you all and then telling you, because to her every girl deserves to be wooed."

"Why would she want to scare us?" Brittany asks with a confused face.

"He said woo Brit, not boo. It means she wanted to take us out on dates, buy us flowers or other things we would want, and romance us." Santana answers smiling at her.

"Oh." Brittany nods. I'm still not to sure if she really understands what Santana told her. "Wait, so does that mean she was going to buy me a duck? Because I really want one."

"Sure B." Quinn answers with a little laugh. Brittany does a little happy dance that makes us all laugh.

"Puck, is the girls down there with you!" I hear Sam yell from the top of stairs.

"Yeah!"

"We're going start fixing food, just thought I would let you guys know!" He yells again before we hear the door close.

"Well, how about we get upstairs and make sure they don't try to feed us something nasty or something." I tell them standing up and walking towards the stairs.

" Sounds like a plan." Santana says as her and the other two follow me upstairs.

Reaching the kitchen I see Coach Beiste and Ms. Pillsbury fixing some hamburgers in patties for the grill, while Tina and Mercedes was cutting up stuff for a salad. Quinn and Santana walk over and help Tina and Mercedes.

"Hey, Britt want to help me grill the burgers?" I ask her smiling when her eyes got big with excitement. I knew she loved doing that even since Rachel showed her how to use a grill at the Glee club cook out last year.

"Yes!" She yells hugging me. Everyone in the kitchen just smiled and laughed at the bubbly blonde. I was happy that I could a least make one person happy, I just hope I can keep the others happy to and be able to take care of them like Rachel would have.


	8. Chapter 7

**I do not own Glee, the movies Rocky or Scarface that are mentioned, or the song Call me maybe by Carly Rae Jepsen**

* * *

**Somewhere in town**

**Rachel's POV**

It's been 20 minutes since I left the car, and I have yet to find another one. The pain in my ribs has intensified to point where I can barely even stand up straight, and my leg is aching from all the walking. I don't know how much longer I can keep going. Right now, I'm pretty sure the only thing that's even keeping me on my feet is my bat. I really need to find a car.

Stopping at a telephone pole, I lean up against it to try to catch my breath. Feeling Valiant wet nose on my left hand, I look down at him.

"I need to rest for a second boy." I tell him closing my eyes trying to rest. Valiant nudges my hand and starts to whine.

"Buddy, I can't go right now." I choke out as sharp shoots through my ribs. I grit my teeth trying not to scream in pain, because I have no idea where those things went, and I sure as hell, I don't want them to know where I'm at. Tears fall from my eyes as the pain intensifies more. Fuck. It feels like someone is punching and kicking my ribs repeatedly. Sliding down the pole to road, I grip my ribs as best as I could without hurting them anymore.

"Damn." I breathe out once the pain starts to go down a little. I really hope I don't get that kind of pain again because, shit man, I don't think I'll be able to grit my teeth and bear it.

"Valiant." I call looking around for him. Ugh. Where did he go? Turning to my left, I see him scratching at the door to the corner store. "Come here, boy."

Valiant turns and looks at me before going back to scratching. What the hell did he find? I'm really hoping it's not any of those things, because I'm fucking screwed if it is. Pushing myself up to my feet slowly, I walk over to where Valiant is. I push the door open peering inside to see if I can see anything, because I really don't want to go in there. Valiant barks and bolts by me into the store. I swear that dog is going to be the death of me.

"Get back here!" I whisper yell at him as he stops in front of what looks like to be a storage room. Sighing, I walk into the store looking around the place before I walk over to where valiant was.

"What is it boy?" I ask him softly as he whines and sniffs under the crack at the bottom of the door. As I get ready to try to open the door, I hear a click behind me. That sounded an awful lot like a gun hammer being cocked.

"Back away from the door." A low grumbling voice from behind says. I feel the cool muzzle being placed at my temple.

"Whoa, I'm not going to hurt you." I say pulling my hand away from the doorknob. "My dog smelled something and was tracking it. I just followed."

"Who are you?" the person asks pushing the pistol harder against my temple.

"Can you put that gun away?"

"Not until you answer me!"

This person was starting to piss me off.

"My name is Rachel Berry. Now put that damn thing away." I ground out. Finally, I feel the pistol leave from my temple, and I let out a shaky breath. I slowly turn to see who the hell just held me at gun point and my jaw just about drops.

"Karofsky?"

"Berry, nice to see your still alive." He says in a sarcastic voice. I roll my eyes at him and move away from the storage room, so he can get to it.

"Maxx, it's okay you can come out."

"Who's Maxx?" I ask him as a little girl comes into view from the storage.

"My little cousin." He replies hugging the little girl. I smile down at her, and she smiles back.

"Hi, sweetie. My names Rachel." I tell her softly.

"Hi." She mumbles from her spot beside Karofsky.

"So, Berry how did you get here? I really thought you would be dead by now."

"Geez, Thanks." I huff and roll my eyes again. The whole universe must hate me, because out of everyone I could have found I just had to find Karofsky. " To answer your question on how I get here; I walked. The car I took from the school ran out of gas."

"You were at the school?" he asked leaning up against the counter beside him.

"Yeah, weren't you? I thought the football team had a meeting this morning." I look around for a place to sit or something. Spotting a chair in the corner I walk over to it and sit down. God, it feels good to actually sit.

"I didn't go, because I had to take my little cousin to school. Dang Berry, you look like you just went through 12 rounds with Rocky or something. What happen?"

"First, tell me how you ended up here. Then I'll tell you my story so far. By the way, you wouldn't happen to have something to drink?"

"Yeah hang on." He tells me walking into the storage and grabbing some sodas and walking over to where I was.

"Thanks." I say taking the soda he handed me. He nodded and handed one to Maxx as they both sat down in front me. "Now tell me how you both ended up in here."

"When I picked Maxx up I noticed the people in the neighborhood acting funny. At first, I thought nothing of it, because Maxx's mom was acting the same way, so I thought it was just a virus going around or something like my aunt said. We stopped here for some candy and that's when people started flipping out and attacking others. I hid us in the storage room until the people cleared out. I just got out of the room like 10 minutes ago and went to look for some kind of weapon and to see if all those things left." He takes a sip of his soda and looks up at me. "Now what's your story?"

I sigh and tell him my story. By the time I'm through telling it he is looking at me like I've grown two heads. Was it really that hard to believe? I guess that's a dumb question. Of course, it was hard to believe; I'm still having trouble believing it, and I fucking lived it.

"Damn." Is all he can say.

"Yeah." I say finishing my soda. Maxx gets up and walks off somewhere in the back of the store with Valiant following her. It looks like Valiant found a new friend.

"Your leg looks awful." Dave states looking down at it. He's not lying. It looks a lot worse then it did when I was at the school. There's now a huge bruise all the way around the gash in my leg and the gash looks like it's gotten bigger too. Great. I guess it's a plus that it's not bleeding.

"I know." I say as I see Maxx coming back towards us carrying bandages and tape. She smiles at me and hands me the stuff.

"Here let me help. You look like your in a lot of pain with ribs and moving around won't help any." Dave says taking the bandages from me and fixes up my leg. " A least now you shouldn't get a infection in it. Do you want me to see if there's any type of wrap for your ribs?"

"If you wouldn't care."

He gets up and walks in the direction where Maxx did a few minutes ago. When he disappears around the corner, I look down to see Maxx sitting by Valiant rubbing his belly.

"He likes you." I smile at her.

"What's his name?" She asks still rubbing his belly with a little smile on her face.

"Valiant."

"I like it."

"Me too. It means brave." I tell her sinking down in the chair a little more trying to ease my ribs. "So, how old are you?"

"Seven." She replies not really paying attention to me.

"Here, stand up and I'll wrap your ribs for you." Dave says when he comes back from finding the wrap. If you told me 3 hours ago that Dave Karofsky would be helping me, I would have probably laughed in your face and called you crazy. I guess this whole zombie thing made him have a least a little bit of a heart. Standing up with a bit of difficulty, I lift my shirt up wincing in pain.

"You really did a number on your ribs too." Dave says shaking his head as he wrapped my ribs carefully.

"Tell me about." I say biting my lip trying to fight the pain.

"There you go." He says pulling my shirt down for me. " You need to rest more before we go."

"No, I'm fine." I tell him picking up my bat, before turning back to face him. "Is your car in the lot?"

"Yeah, it's in the lot out back."

"Okay, well let's go." I tell him walking over to the storage and grabbing a couple cans of soda for the road. What? I'm thirsty, trying to out run those damn things does that to person.

Remember, how I said I probably jinxed myself earlier? Well, sure enough I did, because as soon as I opened one of the cans of soda, two of those damn things busted through the door.

"Get Maxx and go out the back. Now!" I yell at Dave who just picks up Maxx and takes off towards the back with Valiant following them. Whistling, I get their attention. Both of them look at me as they make their way down the aisles towards me.

"Which one should I take care of first? Maybe I should do eenie meenie miney moe?" I ask pointing my bat at each of them. When the one who reminds me an awful lot like that one dude with the abs off of Jersey Shores screeches, I decide to skip the song. "Guess your first."

Walking over to him I grip the bat ready to swing, only to drop it screaming in pain when I sharp pain shoots through my side. Shit. Gripping the shelf by me as I drop to my knees I pant in pain, looking up to see that abs is closing the gap between us pretty quickly.

"Rachel here!" Dave yells sliding the 9mm pistol he had earlier to me. Picking it up I pull the hammer back and aim it to abs head.

"_Say hello to my little friend" _I say pulling the trigger. Abs falls to the floor with a loud thud. I know not really the time to say quotes from Scarface, but when was I ever going to get another chance like that? Granted I didn't have a M-16, it still works.

"Did you really just quote Scarface?" Dave asks after he finished off the other zombie.

"Yep." Is all I say as I pull myself with Dave's help. He laughs and shakes his head at me.

"Thanks, for coming back." I say walking out of the store beside him..

"No problem, plus I couldn't let you have all the fun could I?" He smirks at me. I just chuckling at him, getting into the car. "So, where are we going?"

"My house. It's just about 20 or so min. out of town."

"Okay." He nods starting up the car and heading towards my house. Finally, after a day of hell I get to go home.


	9. Chapter 8

**Rachel's Estate **

**Quinn's POV**

After dinner I decided to go into Rachel's office. I don't know why but ever since Puck told us about it, I've been intrigued by the room. Walking into the room I gasped. It was very spacious and beautiful. The walls were painted a cream color, there was a bookshelf filled with books that sat behind the huge oak desk. On the other side of the room was a sitting area that had a couch, a lounger, and arm chair in front of a fireplace. I can see why this is one of Rachel's favorite rooms.

"Almost all the pictures on the walls were taken by Rachel. A few of them I took."

I turn and look at the doorway, seeing Puck, Santana, and Brittany standing there.

"It is okay that I'm in here, right?" I ask him still looking around the room.

"It's fine, she would have wanted you guys to see this room. Just like she would want you guys to sleep in her room."

I nod still looking over all the pictures on the walls, when my eyes catch one in particular. It was of Rachel in her boxing gear, on her knees as she hold on to the ropes with her back facing the middle of the ring. You could see the sweat and determination on her face.

"That day she won her first title. She got knocked down and was in the process of getting up when I snapped the photo. I never meant to take it, but I'm glad I did, because it's one of her favorites." Puck says walking up beside me.

"It shows a side of her I don't I've ever seen. She looks so determined and beautiful." I whisper running my fingers across her face in the picture, feeling tears burn my eyes.

"She really is beautiful." Santana says from behind me. I nod still looking at the picture. We lost our chance with her and that kills me. Sure, we have each other but we never completely felt whole. Rachel was the missing piece and we let that slip through our fingers.

"This is my favorite picture. It was taken the day we went with my mom to the beach." Puck says pointing at a picture that had him and his mom standing in the water with smiles on their faces, as they watched the sunset.

"Guys!" We hear Sam yell from the front of the house. Sharing a look with everyone we take off towards Sam. Running to where he was at we were almost knocked over by Kurt.

"Dad!" Kurt yells loudly.

Dad? Burt is alive?

Reaching the front room we see that not only was Kurt's dad alive, but so was Brittany's mom Linda, Tony Santana's dad, and Puck's mom Sarah. I smile when all three of them yell happily as they hug them.

"Quinn?"

"Mom!" I yell when I see her on walk into the room. "I'm glad your okay."

"Oh, sweetheart I was so worried. I'm happy your okay." She cries hugging me.

"How about we all go into the living room and talk?" Coach asks.

All the adults look at each other, before following coach into the living room. Sitting down beside Santana and Brittany, I grabbed their hands for comfort because we all know were going have to tell the others about Rachel. Looking around the room I see someone I haven't seen since Sophomore year standing by the doorway.

"Shelby." I whisper out causing everyone to look over at her.

"Mom, how did you know to come here?" Puck asks his mom trying to get everyone's attention away from Shelby.

"Well, I figured that this would be the place Rachel would make you guys come since and I was right." Sarah replies as Puck hugs her tightly.

"How did all of you end up together? I thought you was at the Hospital dad." Santana looks at her dad who was sitting by my mom and Linda.

"I was at the Hospital, then some man came in complaining with being sick and that's when all hell broke loose in the ER. I knew I had to get out of there and come find you, so I left. Then I remembered that Judy and Linda always have coffee at that little diner near Burt's Garage. I went there to tell them what was happen, so we could come get you girls." Tony says looking at all of us.

"When Tony got to the diner people were already going crazy and attacking others. We barely escaped and met Sarah, Shelby, and Burt on the way towards the school. On our way there we trapped by a huge group of them in some old building. We were stuck there for about 2 hours." My mom says looking over at Sarah.

"When those things finally left we went to school to look for all of you, because we thought that maybe you guys were still in the-"

"You guys got our texts." Puck says interrupting his mom.

"We did. That's why we went to school looking for you guys, because we thought that maybe you all were still in the choir room, but when we got there the place was surrounded by those things. All of us really thought you kids were gone, until Burt pointed out that Kurt's SUV was gone and I seen that Rachel's Hummer was gone to. That's when I knew that she brought you here. So, here we are." Puck's mom finishes telling us as she looks around the room. I know what she's looking for or well rather who she was looking for. When she doesn't see her, she looks over at Puck with tears in her eyes. All he could was nod a yes looking down.

"Oh, Puck." Sarah sobs out pulling him into hug. Shelby must of knew what was going on, because she quickly covered her mouth quietly sobbing.

"What happen?" Shelby choked out as she looked at all of us.

Sue clears her throat before she tells all the adults what happen. The looks on everyone's face was shock and disbelief. I don't blame them though, I'm still having a hard time believing it.

"That's why part of the school was destroyed." Burt says quietly looking at all of us with wide eyes.

"I tried to save her."

All eyes snapped to the tall idiot in the corner. Before anyone could say anything, I see a blonde blur rush by me and then hear a loud smack.

"Brittany!" Linda yells looking at her daughter in disbelief.

"He's lying! He didn't do nothing to save Rachie. All he done was act all a big poopie head and try to use Artie as a rammy thing." Brittany says glaring at Finn, who looks like he's about ready to pee his pants from fear.

"Hudson, go into the kitchen or something before I have to pull everyone off of you." Sue says shaking her head at the tall boy. Finn nods and runs off towards the kitchen. Everyone just laughs and watches him go.

"Idiot." Puck huffs out.

**Dave's car **

**Rachel's POV**

"Can you please turn off that song?" Dave ask me glaring at me.

"Nope." I say back before I start to sing louder with Maxx to Call me Maybe by Carly Rae Jepsen that was playing from Dave's I pod play list.

"Why would you want to turn it off, D. This is one of your favorite songs." Maxx says. At that I look at him and start laughing at him, until my ribs start to hurt.

"Ow, ow, ow." I hiss out.

"Serves you right for laugh at me." Him glares at me.

"Shut up." I mumble looking out the window. "

"How much longer, Rachel?" Maxx asks leaning up from the backseat a little.

"Not to much longer." I tell her still looking outside at all the trees passing by thinking about everything that happened today. One thing bothers me still though. Where did all those things go? I mean they were all over the place then all sudden it's like they disappeared in thin air. Not that I'm complaining about or anything, it just makes me feel a little uneasy not knowing where they went. Or how they even became to be? I guess I'm just going to have to find answers once my legs and ribs get a least a little bit better and when I can sneak away from the others.

"I want in on it." I hear Dave say.

"Huh?" I ask looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Whatever your thinking or planning. I want in."

"How did you know I was planning something?"

"Your face. You looked like your where trying to figure out something."

"Not really and even if I was. I won't allow you to go." I tell him in a firm voice. There was no way I was letting him or anyone else go anywhere.

"You can't do everything on your own. You'll need help, Rachel and do you really think that Puck, Quinn, Santana, or Brittany will let you out of there sights again?"

"I-" I start to say on to be cut off.

"You'll let me go with you or whatever, because if you don't I'll tell them." He says looking smugly at me.

"Fine." I huff. I can't risk him telling them that I was planning on going off alone. I knew they would never let me.

"Thought you would see it my way."

"Yeah, Yeah. Don't act so cocky." I roll my eyes at him and look out the window again. A smile spreads across my face when I see that were at my house.

"Damn, This is your house?" Dave asks in awe as he looks up at the huge gate in front of him when he pulls into the driveway.

"Yeah." I nod rolling down the window to type in the pass code.

"Wow, This place is huge."

"Welcome Home." I tell him as the gate opens to let us inside.


	10. Chapter 9

**No one's POV**

All the Gleeks minus Finn decided to go downstairs to play Xbox while the adults talked in the living room.

"We have to come up with a plan or something to go get supplies and clothes." Mr. Schue says looking around the room.

"We have enough stuff to do on for a few days." Sue tells him firmly.

"Not clothes though!" He yells

"I don't care! Right now we are just going to stay and rest for a few days. Everyone has been through enough already." Sue glares at him.

"You know Rachel would have already made a plan for going and getting stuff."

Everyone stopped and looked at the Glee director. They couldn't believe he just said that.

"How could say something like that?" Shelby asks looking at Mr. Schue with such hatred and fury.

"It's the truth."

"Yeah, he's right." A new voice from the door way says.

All the adults share a look before they look over to see the tiny brunette leaning up against Dave who was holding Maxx's hand and a Siberian husky standing in front of her.

"Rachel, your okay." Shelby cries out rushing over to Rachel, followed by all the other adults.

"Kiddo, you really gave everyone a scare." Sue says with tears in her eyes. She was so glad that the tiny girl was alive and okay.

"I know. I'm sorry." Rachel says looking at all of them, then around the room. "Where is everyone?"

"Downstairs playing Xbox." Sarah tells her as she hugs her gently.

"Oh, well I guess I'll head down there and see them."

"No, your going to go upstairs and get that leg looked at." Shelby tells her firmly.

"But-"

"No buts. We'll go get them for you."

"She's right Rachel. You need that leg checked out and your ribs too." Dave says looking at the tiny brunette.

"Ugh! Fine." Rachel says turning around and heads towards the stairs.

"Here let me help you, Rachel." Tony says walking up to and gently wraps his arm around her.

"Thanks." Rachel smiles at him as he helps her up the stairs. Shelby and Sarah follow behind to help.

"Umm, do you have anything to eat? My little cousin is hungry." Dave asks looking at the remaining adults.

"Yeah, follow me." Emma tells him with a smile as she and Mr. Schue walk towards the kitchen.

"Well, who is going to go tell the kids that Rachel is here?" Sue asks once Emma, Schue, Dave, and Maxx disappear from view.

"Me and Linda will go tell them." Judy says motioning for Linda to follow her. When the two woman disappear Beiste and Burt head to the kitchen, while Sue heads upstairs to see Rachel.

**Rachel's POV**

Reaching my room I went over to my dresser and grabbed a pair of short shorts heading to the bathroom to put them, so it would be easier for Santana's dad to check my leg.

"Uhh, could someone help me?" I ask once I realize I wasn't going to be able to put them on myself. Sarah smiles and walks over helping me out of my jeans and held me slip the shorts on. "Thank you."

"Your welcome sweetie. Now let's get you into the bed and checked out, because I have a feeling that your going to have 7 people rushing up here any second now." Sarah says smiling as she guides me to the bed.

Once I was in the bed and comfortable. Well, as comfortable as I could be. Sarah and my mom slowly took off the bandage around my leg.

"Oh, Rachel." My mom says frown at me when she sees my leg.

"Kiddo, you really did a number on yourself, didn't you?" I hear Sue say from the doorway of my room.

"Rachel, your going to need stitches." Santana's dad says sighing as he looks at my leg.

"I figured I would. Good, thing I have the stuff for that downstairs."

"Well, I guess I'll have to wait and stitch that up after you get done visiting with the kids. I also need to look at your ribs in a little bit." Santana's dad says moving away from the bed. I nod and look at my mom who has tears in her eyes.

"Mom, I'm okay." I tell her with a smile. She just nods and gets up asking me where the stuff that Dr. Lopez needs for my leg is.

"I'll show you." Sarah tells her leading her out of the room. I frown, because my mom was acting weird.

"She's just worried, Kiddo." Sue tells me.

"Sue's right. She was really upset when we all thought you were gone. She'll be okay though. I'll be back in a little bit, Rachel."

I nod as Dr. Lopez leaves the room just leaving me and Sue. She looks like she's about ready to say something but she is cut off by a yell and frantic sounding footsteps rushing upstairs.

"Looks like they found out your okay." Sue says smiling at me.

"Yeah." I chuckle a little and look at the door to see all my bros and the three Cheerios standing there staring at me with shock and disbelief in their eyes. "Hi guys."

"Rachel!" "Rachie!" All of them yell, before rushing into the room and over to me. Brittany, Quinn, and Santana all climb on to the bed and hug me gently. I feel tears from the three cheerios hit my neck. I wrap my arms around them as good as I could and tried to comfort them.

"Shh, I'm okay. Please don't cry." I tell them. I have no idea how to handle a crying girl, let alone three of them.

"We thought you was gone." Quinn chokes out against my neck.

"I'm not though. I'm okay."

"Your really scared us, Rachie." Brittany says pulling back and looking me in the eyes.

"I know and I'm sorry, Britt. I just had to make sure you all were safe." I tell her with a small smile.

"Don't you ever do something like that ever again, Rachel or I'll go all Lima Heights on your ass." Santana pulls back and smiles at me.

"I can't make any promises. Ow!" I yell out looking over at Quinn with shocked eyes. "Did you just bite me?"

"Your lucky I didn't punch you." She glares at me. "We're not leaving your side from now on."

I just nod dumbly at her, because scary Quinn is very scary and I'm don't not going to push my luck with her, a least right now anyways.

"Rae, what happen after we left the school?" Sam asks from he spot beside my bed. I sigh and tell them everything that happened after I blew up the science lab.

"I really hate to cut this reunion short, but I really need to stitch up Rachel's leg." Dr. Lopez says walking back into my room with my mom and Sarah carrying the stuff for my leg.

"Can we stay in here with her?" Santana asks her dad.

"Yeah, we might need help holding her down, because I don't have anything to numb her leg with, but only a few of you."

"Come on guys lets go wait outside." Noah tells my other bros, before walking towards the door. I smile at him. He smiles back and leads the guys out of the room.

Santana and Quinn each grab one of my hands, Brittany sits on the bed beside Quinn and turns my face towards her so all I'm focused on is her.

"Here Brittany put this in her mouth." Sarah hands Brittany a rubber spatula. Brittany slides it into my mouth and leans forward kissing me on the forehead.

"Rachie, just relax we got you." She tells me with a small smile, while she caresses both my cheek. I feel Quinn and Santana gently squeezing my hands to let me know they're there.

"Okay, Rachel. I'm going to clean the gash. This will probably sting a little." Dr. Lopez says, before pouring peroxide on the gash. I grunt at the stinging sensation and I feel my eyes water a little. "Now, I'm going to start stitching you up."

I just nod and take a deep breath as I try to focus my eyes on Brittany's bright blue one. I knew this was going hurt like a mother. I hiss in pain when I feel Dr. Lopez start to push the needle through my leg.

"It's okay. Rachie, I got you." I hear Brittany whisper softly as she rubs my cheeks gently. I start to feel my eyes get heavy and the last thing I remember before falling asleep was blue, hazel, and deep brown eyes looking at me with love and concern.


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates. It's been crazy this for the past few days. The electric has been out because of all the storms we keep getting. But it's come to my attention another person is trying to post a story that's mine with only minor changes.. It's not right. I've been working hard on writing it and for someone to claim it as their own is low.. But I will keep updating and writing because of all the people who like the story and I thank you for added it to favorites, reviewing ,and adding to alerts. **

**No one's POV**

After Rachel fell asleep and Tony finished with her stitches, all the adults and boys headed downstairs leaving the trio to watch over the tiny brunette.

"She looks so small in this huge bed." Brittany says from her place beside Rachel as she looked down at her.

"She does and she looks so beautiful." Santana says with a smile gracing her lips, while she ran her fingers through Rachel's long brown hair.

" I'm so glad she's okay. I really thought we lost her even before we had chance to be with her." Quinn says leaning back against the head board.

The other two girls nod as they all just sit in silence and watch Rachel sleep. All three of them couldn't be happier. Their tiny brunette was back with them and safe, a little beat up, but safe none the less.

**Downstairs**

"Why do they get to see and spend time with Rachel?" Finn asks for the 100th time since the others came downstairs.

"We already told you, so shut up!" Puck yelled. He was starting to get very annoyed and was about ready to knock Finn the fuck out.

"All you said was that it was none of business. That's not answer!"

"Well, it's the truth it's not any of your business!"

Finn huffed and glared at Puck, before leaving the room. Everyone shook their heads at the tall idiot's antics. Finn was really starting to bug everyone.

"That boy drives me crazy." Judy says sighing.

"I think he drives everyone crazy. Anyways, it's been brought to my attention that we're going to have to keep a extra close eye on Rachel." Sue says looking around the room.

"Why?" Tina asks quietly, finally speaking up for the first time since the choir room.

"On the way here Rachel had a look on her face that told me she was planning something. When I asked her about it she tried to lie, but I could tell she was. I don't know what she's planning, but I'm pretty sure it has to with going out by herself." Dave answers leaning up from his spot on the couch. " Also, when we got here Mr. Schue said something about making a plan to get supplies and stuff. When Rachel over heard it she I could tell from the look in her eyes she was already trying to plan something."

"And what she done today proves that she will go to great lengths to make sure all of you are safe. So, she will try to sneak out if she can to protect all of us, if she is planning on leaving and going to get stuff." Sue says, before looking at the four boys closest to Rachel. "You four will have to be on your toes and not let her out of your sights, if the girls aren't with her, but I'm pretty those girls aren't going let her get within 5 feet away from them."

"If we go out and get the supplies and stuff, then Rachel wouldn't even want to go, because we would have everything" Sam says looking up at the blonde Cheerios coach.

"That's why I'm planning on taking Beiste and Burt with me to go get supplies in a few days, because right now we have enough stuff to hold us over for a day or two." Sue tells Sam.

"We don't have clothes though." Mr. Schue grumbles looking annoyed at the fact that the Cheerio won't go get stuff for a few days, when he needs hair gel and vests.

"Mr. Schue, you should stop being so worried about clothes and just be thankful your still alive and you wouldn't be if it wasn't Rachel. I know I've never been to friendly with her, but I'm grateful for her and what she done, even if none of us deserved it. She risked everything for the people who tore her down the most and the least we could do is show her respect and not worry about stupid things like clothes right now."

Everyone turned and looked at Mercedes in shock. If one person, besides Kurt who would have agreed on the clothes it would have been Mercedes, but her she was sticking up for the tiny brunette and calling clothes stupid. It was a shock. Sam looked at her and smiled, he knew she was really trying to change and be nice to his tiny bro.

After getting over the shock of Mercedes statement everyone started to plan out what they would need and how Sue, Burt, and Beiste were going to get it. The plan and everything was coming together, that the tiny brunette in the shadows went unnoticed.

**Rachel's POV**

Looks like I'm going have to put my plan, of making sure no one but me goes out, in motion a lot sooner then I thought. Oh well. I don't mind really, because since Dr. Lopez stitched me up I can actually move my leg a lot better and I'm not limping to bad. The only problem is my ribs, but I will suffer through the pain, because I'm not letting anyone leave this house if I can help it.

I walk back into my room to see the three Cheerios still asleep on my bed. I smile at how gorgeous and peaceful all of them look. I quietly walk over to them and kiss each of them on the forehead, before climbing back into bed and cuddling up against them. Sighing, I look up at the ceiling thinking about how I'm going to sneak out with anyone knowing. It was going to be hard, but I couldn't risk anyone even the ones who hate me to get hurt. Rolling over a little bit I smile looking at the girls.

"I love you all, I know you probably don't feel the same and never will, because I not worth anything. I- I just had to say it out loud, I needed to say it." I whisper quietly as I close my eyes. " You three are amazing and perfect. I never thought it was possible for me to fall in love, but I did and not just with one person but three gorgeous girls, who stole my heart the moment I laid eyes on you."

"Your wrong." I snap my eyes open to see three pairs of eyes looking back at me. "You're the perfect and amazing one and we love you too. We always have."

I stare at Santana when she stops talking. They can't love me? It's a dream. it's not possible that the three most popular girls in school love me.

"Rachie, we do love you and it's not a dream." Brittany says smiling at me. I smile back at her and then smile at the other girls.

"You really love me?" I ask softly. It's just hard to believe that they feel the same way.

"We really do, Rach." Quinn says nodding her head at me. Without even a second thought I lean over and kiss Quinn on the lips softly. Pulling back, I giggle at the dazed look she has, before I lean back over and kiss Brittany the same way like I did Quinn. Brittany of course, doesn't let me pull back. She deepens the kiss causing me to moan.

"Britt! Stop hogging her I still haven't got my kiss." I hear Santana whining from behind me. Brittany breaks our kiss smirking at me. I just shake my head at the tall blonde antics, before I look to my right and smile at the pouting Latina.

"Do you really want a kiss?" I ask her playfully.

"Yes and better give me my kiss, short stack." She huffs out at me. I lean in slowly and just about an inch away from her mouth, I move and place a kiss on her cheek. "Hey!"

"What? There's your kiss."

"On the lips please." Santana juts out her bottom lip. Awww, she's so adorable. I can't say no to that. I lean forward again and cup her cheeks gently as I kiss her.

"Much better." She says smiling wide when we break the kiss.

I sigh contently laying back down with a smile on my face. Damn, I'm tired again. I don't want to go to sleep though. Not when I just found out the trio feel the same way.

"Go to sleep, sweetie." Quinn tells me quietly.

"No, I'm fine." I say trying to hold back a yawn. "I'm not even tired."

"go to sleep, Rachie. We'll be here when you wake up I promise." Brittany snuggles up against me. I just nod and smile at them once more before I close my eyes and let sleep overcome me.

**Santana's POV**

Once Rachel fell asleep, I smiled at Q and B before motioning to them that I was going downstairs for awhile. They both nod and snuggle closer to Rachel.

"Hey, San." I jump a little when I hear someone say my name as I left Rachel's room.

"Jesus, Puck. Scare me half to death." I glare at him. He just shrug at me and gives me his stupid little smirk.

"Sorry."

Sure, you are."

"How is she?" He asks looking away from me and at Rachel's door.

"She's okay. Just really tired." I tell him.

"I'm so glad she's okay."

"Me too." I say walking with him downstairs. "She told us how she felt."

"She did?" Puck asks looking over at me. I nod at him smiling as I thought about the kiss I shared with her. It was absolutely amazing. I felt the same spark I feel when I kiss Quinn or Brittany.

"She told us when she thought we were asleep. At first we weren't going to say anything, but then she started to say she wasn't worth love. That's when we told her how we felt about her."

"I'm glad you guys finally told each other."

"I am too." I say smiling widely at him. "Now, we can finally be with her and treat her the way she deserves to be treated."

"Just remember she's my JewBro and if you, Quinn, or Brittany hurt her, I'm not going to be happy and I'll make all of your life's hell." Puck says firmly.

"I know, Puck and I promise you I will never hurt her intentional, because I love her so much. B and Q do to."

"I know that you all do and that none of you would ever hurt her on purpose, but I just had to much sure I told you that, because I'm her best friend and it's something best friends do."

I shake me head at him as we join the others in the living room to watch a little TV and talk. Today may have started off horribly, but now it feels as if everything is falling into place and I couldn't be happier for that. I just wish that it never had to come to something like this for things to start to workout.


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: This chapter is going to time skip a little bit, but it has flashbacks. I wanted to thank everyone again for the reviews, alerts, and adding the story to favorites. **

**Now on to the story…**

* * *

**Rachel's POV**

It's been four days since I decided to sneak out and go get supplies myself and now I'm here in my room being watched like a hawk. My bros and the three Cheerios are the worst about it. Ugh.. I feel like I'm in jail. I can't even go to the bathroom without someone asking me where I'm going, but that's not even the worst thing, ever since I got back from my little mission the girls won't kiss or even cuddle with me. They say it's my punishment, which sucks, because I finally just got them. I really don't see way it's such a big deal that I snuck out. I wasn't even gone long and my plan worked perfectly. Well, almost perfectly, but that doesn't matter because I made back here in one piece and that's all that should matter. Right?

_1 day after the outbreak_

"_We need to figure out a rotation for look outs." I hear Noah say from the kitchen when I walking down the hall. I really wasn't supposed to be out of bed, but when I woke up and the three girls weren't there I just wanted to find them. _

"_I want to be a look out tonight." I stop at the doorway when I hear Finn say that. Him saying that gives me a idea. If I can get the others to agree to let him be a lookout for the back door, then I sneak out before dawn and be back before anyone knows._

"_No way, Finessa!" Puck yells. Everyone else starts to yell at Finn and telling him no. I think it's time to step in now. I walk into the kitchen to see everyone, but Mr. Schue looking at Finn like he was a idiot. Which he is, but I need that idiot and I need for him to be a look out or I won't be able to sneak out. _

"_Let him." I say, everyone snaps their head and look at me. _

"_Rachel, you should be in bed." Shelby says looking at me with a frown. _

"_Shelby, is right Rachel. You shouldn't have got out of bed." Sue tells me with frown. _

"_I couldn't lay there any longer, plus when I woke and no one was there I decided to come find everyone." _

"_Well, you find the girls. So go back to bed. They'll be back up there in a second once we're all done talking." _

"_I'm not going back to bed until you all agree to let Finn be the lookout for the back door tonight." I say crossing my arms over my chest, trying to not wince when I feel a intense pain in my ribs. _

"_Rachel-"_

"_What harm will it do if he is the look out? All he has to do is sit by the door or on the deck and keep any open for anything. Also, it's not like anything will even happen with the fence all the way around the house and the security system." I say cutting Sue off before she could say anything else. _

_Everyone just looks at me and then at each other, before finally agreeing on letting Finn be the back door look out. On the inside I'm smiling, because now my plan is officially set in motion. When I get ready to ask about who was watching the front door, I felt a sharp pain shoot up my leg that made me fall to the floor. I yelled out in pain when I hit the floor, because of my ribs._

"_Rachie!" Brittany yells running over to me with Quinn and Santana following. _

"_I'm okay." I breathe out sitting up. I smile up at the girls to try to reassure them. They all look at me frowning deeply. _

"_Puckerman, take Rachel upstairs." Sue tells Noah who nods and walks over. He picks me up carefully and starts to carry me out of the kitchen. I really hate feeling like I'm invalid. I look over he shoulder to see the three Cheerios following us. That makes me smile. Now we can talk about what was said last night and maybe now I can finally make them mine._

"_No more getting out of this bed unless you call for me or let the girls help you." Noah tells me as he lays me on the bed gently. _

"_I'm perfectly capable of getting up and moving around by myself, Noah." _

"_Rach-"_

"_No Noah, Don't start and don't tell me what to do. You know I hate when I'm told what to do. So, let it go." _

"_Rachie, we're all just worried about you." Brittany pouts at me from the foot of my bed._

"_And from what we seen just moments ago you can't move around by yourself. So, you will listen to Puck." Santana tells me in a voice that pretty much says " You listen your ass will get kicked."_

"_Fine, I will yell for you Noah or tell one of the girls if I need to get up." I sigh. _

"_Okay, well I'll let you guys talk. I'll come back later and check up on you." Noah smiles and leaves the room. After he shuts the door I turn and look at the three beautiful girls that are standing at the foot of the bed. _

"_We need to talk." I tell them with a smile, to let them know that it's nothing bad I want to talk about. They all nod and climb on the bed slowly. Santana sat on my right, while Quinn sat on my left, and Brittany sat right in front of me. " I love you all and I have since freshman year. All three of you are gorgeous and amazing. Every time I see any of you my heart skips a beat even if your glaring at me or insulting me. You know I planned on wooing you and then telling you how I felt, but since my plans for that got put on the back burner, because of whatever is happening in the world, I couldn't go any longer without telling you guys how I felt. Although, when I told you that last night I thought you all was asleep, but I'm really glad you weren't. Shit. I rambling, I'm sorry. I guess what I'm trying to say or whether ask is will you guys be my girlfriends?"_

_Finishing my speech I look up to see the three cheerios looking at me with smiles on their face and tears in their eyes. _

"_Yes." They all say at the same time. I smile my 1000 watt smile, leaning over careful not to hurt my ribs and kiss each of them on the lips softly. _

"_I love you all." I say leaning back against the head board, letting the girls cuddle up against me. _

"_We love you too." They mummer happily. I'll never get tired of them saying that. God, I'm so lucky. I sigh contently as I think of ways to show them how much I love them. Maybe, I could setup some sort of date night for them. Hmm, I'll have to ask my bros for help. _

"_What are you thinking about?" Quinn whispers against my chest. _

"_Just about how lucky I am that I have all three of you." _

"_We're the lucky ones." Santana says lightly kissing my neck and causing me to shiver slightly. I feel her smirk against my neck. "I think I just found one of her weaknesses."_

"_Ooo, Where?" Brittany asks looking up at us from her spot beside mine and Santana's legs. _

"_Her neck." Santana answers smirking again. Quinn thinking it would be fun to test out the theory decides to kiss the other side of neck, causing me to shiver and moan quietly again. All three of them giggle at me, I just shake my head and smile at them. _

"_Girls, stop tormenting her." We all look up to see Sue standing by my door with a smile on her face. "She needs her rest and the others downstairs need your help girls." _

_The Cheerios all groan and kiss me one last time before leaving the room, leaving me and Sue. _

"_So, what are you planning?" Sue asks me walking over and sitting on the edge of the bed. I look at her shocked. How the hell did she know I was planning something. "Oh, don't look shocked. I knew you were planning something the minute you wanted the over grown man-child to be a look out."_

"_I'm not though." I try to lie to her. I know it's not going to work, but hell it was worth a try._

"_Stop, lying Rachel." _

"_I'm not." _

"_Tell me now or I'll make up something and tell the girls and Puckerman so they'll watch you like a hawk." _

_I huff and decide to give in. "I'm planning on sneaking out."_

"_I thought so." Sue says looking over at me. "I'm going with you."_

"_No."_

"_It's either I go or you we'll be under lockdown once I tell three certain girls." _

"_Fine." _

* * *

After discussing the plan to sneak out with Sue, I took a nap so I would be able to wake up close to dawn. Sneaking out was the easy part, but keeping Sue from going with me was the hard part. When I woke up about 4 a.m. I laid there in the three cheerios arms trying to figure out how I was going to leave Sue behind. I couldn't come up with anything, until I looked over and saw the set of keys on my dresser.

"_You ready?" I ask Sue coming down the stairs. She nods her head at me and walks towards the kitchen to get rid of Finn. I walk into my office and over to my computer, so I could change the passwords on the security system and gate. It's the only way I can be sure that no one will follow me._

"_Okay, he's took care of." Sue tells me entering the office. I nod and tell her that I was done with the systems. " Good, now let's go."_

_Reaching the door I turn to look at her. "Can you get my keys from the desk? I forgot them."_

"_Sure." She says walking over to the desk. Once she was halfway there I walk quickly out the door and lock it from the outside. I hear a thud against the door. Man, I'm so glad I made my office sound proof. I write a note telling the others to let Sue out of the office and then let Finn out of the basement. Posting the note on the door with the key to the office, I make way out the back door and to my hummer. _

I never thought getting out of the house would be that easy, but it was and I was glad for that. Everything was working perfectly. All I had to do was get to the store and get supplies, clothes, and some more food. Simple. Right? Well, a least that's what I thought, but of course it was anything but simple.

_Pulling into the Wal-Mart Super center parking lot I see cars abandons, carts that filled with items all over the place, food and other things scattered all over the ground. The parking lot looked like the whole town did. I parked my hummer right in front of the store and grab my gun and bat._

"_Game time." I say looking up at the Wal-mart sign, before I enter. _

_Inside I grab a cart and head toward the clothes section first. I need to get a few outfits for everyone, underwear, socks, and sleepwear. Walking down the aisle I was beginning to feel like I was in one of those low budget horror movies. I just hoped that those things didn't pop out, because I really wasn't in the mood to fight them. Reaching the clothes I decide to get the boxers, under shirts, PJ pants, and socks for the guys. Not really, paying attention the sizes I just pile everything of each item into the cart. That should do for a while. Moving quickly over the shirts and jeans, I grab all different sizes and enough of them for each guy to have a least three outfits. _

"_Now on to the girls." I mumble pushing the cart toward the girls clothing section only to stop when I see three of those things standing in front of me. "Damn it."_

_I wonder if I can just go around them? I really don't want to shoot any of them, because the sound of the gun could attract more. I start to back up slowly, gripping the cart tightly, when I hear a low growling sound from behind me. Growling? Those things don't growl. Turning my neck as far as I can I see two huge dogs. Just not any dogs, but fucking zombie dogs. That's just great. When I thought it was safe to say animals couldn't turn into to those things I was proving wrong. Shit. Hearing moaning and groaning in front of me I realize that the three things finally noticed I was there. So, now I'm the middle of shit sandwich. Deciding that I need to take the dogs out first, I grab my gun from the waistband of my shorts and aim at one of the dogs heads. _

"_That's not going to work." A rasp voice from my right says, before I hear loud bangs and see the two dogs drop to the ground. Quickly I turn to where the three things in front of me were and shoot them. "Nice shoot."_

_Looking over to my right where the rasp voice was coming from, my eyes widen a little when I see who it is._

"_Sebastian?"_

"_Hello, Rachel." He says with a small smirk. "Nice to see that a least someone I know is still alive."_

"_What are you doing in here by yourself? Don't you know you could get killed." _

"_I could be saying the same thing about you." He says swinging his shotgun on to his shoulder and walks over to me. _

"_I'm here to get supply for everyone at my house." I tell as I begin to move down the aisle again towards the women clothing._

"_Others are alive?" He asks looking at me with hopeful eyes. I smile and nod at him._

"_Yes, All the Glee kids, Dave, Dave's little cousin Maxx, some of the parents, Coach Beiste, Coach Sylvester, Ms. Pillsbury, and Mr. Schue." _

"_Wow, I tried to get a lot of the others out of Dalton, but all hell broke lose. I barely made it out and from the looks of it you had a rough time to."_

"_You don't know the half of it." I let out a humorless laugh, while I start to grab socks for the girls and adults._

"_With the injures you have you shouldn't be here." He tells me as he helps grab things from the shelves._

"_I wasn't about to let anyone else come. Not when I can still walk and hold a gun." _

_He just nods at me before following me down the aisle to get PJ's, underwear, Shirts, and jeans. We stayed silent while we piled things into the cart. It was kind of nice to have someone with me. It's not so lonely and scary. I know it's crazy that the girl who would choose to be bait and leave the safety of my house to get supplies on my own would be scared, but I am. I'm so fucking scared, but I can't let that show. I have to be strong and act like I know what the hell I'm doing. _

"_What else do you need to get?" Sebastian asks, while he loads the last few clothing items into the cart. _

"_Umm, stuff for showering, meds, and female products." I list off to him as I count down the items in my head. _

"_Well, you take care of the female products and I'll get the other stuff." He tells me grabbing the two carts that were abandoned in the middle of the aisle. I nod and push the cart that's full of the clothes towards the front and park it in the aisle right in front of the door. _

"_After we get this stuff we need to go get food." I tell him as I take one of the carts he's pushing. _

"_Okay, meet you back here in 10 minutes." _

"_10 minutes." I repeat as I take off towards the female product aisle. Walking towards the aisle I hear what sounds like footsteps behind me. _

"_Sebastian?" I call out quietly as I turn around to see. The footstep automatically stop. Trying to shake off the creeping feeling, I turn back around. Maybe, it's just my mind playing tricks on me since I've not had much sleep or no coffee at all. Which reminds that as soon as I get home to make me some. _

"_Let's see." I mumble to myself as I look at all the shelves in front of me. Not really sure what to get, so I'll just grab everything I can like I did with the clothes. That sounds like the best plan to me. _

_Piling all the stuff into the cart I hear the footsteps again and this time they sound closer and a little more urgent. Quickly, I turn around and my eyes widen at what I see._

"_It can't be." I whisper out, while I stare at that the same woman I saw in the park walking towards me. She really don't act like one of the other things. She acts almost human. Well, I know she was human at one point, but zombies are not supposed to act like she is. I reach for my gun only to knock out of the cart and on to the floor behind me. Shit. Okay, well I'll just use my bat. My lucky bat, which I forgot in the other cart. Just lovely. Deciding that I'll just have to get my gun, I quickly kneel down feeling for it as I keep an eye on the woman in front of me. Fuck where is it. When I find it I accidentally knock it away from me. Ugh. Looking down I see it and I grab it whipping it around ready to shot, when I see that the woman is gone. What the hell? She was just there. She was I like 4 feet from me. She couldn't have just disappeared. _

"_Whoa, can you put the gun down?" I blink my eyes to see I'm pointing the gun at Sebastian. "Rachel?" _

"_Yeah?" I ask in a shaking voice as I stare straight ahead with the gun still pointed at him._

"_Put the gun down, Rachel." _

"_Did you see her?" I ask him finally lower the gun and looking into his eyes._

"_Who? No one is around but us."_

"_She was just right there. She was coming right at me." _

"_Rachel-"_

"_I know what I saw. I know she was there. I seen her." I say trying to convince myself I wasn't losing my mind. I know what I saw or a least I thought I did. I can't be losing my mind, not now. Not when I have others to look after._

"_How about we go and get the food now, since it looks like you got everything you need from here." _

_I nod my head and follow him to the food center, turning around and looking at the aisle I was just in one last time. She was there. I know it._

_Walking towards the food center we stop when we hear loud groaning and moaning. I look at Sebastian, who nods gripping his shotgun. I grab my gun and make way towards the groaning. _

"_I count 6. You take the three on the left and I'll take the right." I tell Sebastian once we reach the things in the middle of the food center. I aim my gun at the first and pull the trigger, but as soon as the zombie hit's the floor, I instantly regret it because not only did the other two things head my way but more came out of no where._

"_Rachel, what do we do? There's to many of them." Sebastian backs up to where he's standing by me._

"_I say we just get out of here." I say backing up a little as I stare at the group of a least 15 zombies in front of us. _

"_I like that idea, but what about the other cart?"_

"_You take these two carts and head for the doors. I seen a pipe outside you can use to lodge the doors with once your out. I'll use the other doors and meet you out there." _

"_Your crazy you know that right." _

"_I know." I smile at him and take off running towards the cart I left on the other side of the store. Glancing behind me I realize that all the zombies are following me. What the hell? Do I have some kind of sign on me or something that attracts those things?_

"_Rachel, Look out!" I hear Sebastian yell. I look to my right to see a fucking zombie dog barreling toward me. Great! I can barely out run the regular zombies, but now I have to out run a damn dog. Reaching the cart I push it towards the door, when the dog knocks me down. It hovers above me growling at me and for the first time, since this whole started I really thought I was going to die. I close my eyes and mutter my last words as I wait for the end. I hear a loud bang and feel liquid running down my face and neck._

"_Rachel, you okay?" I open my eyes to see Sebastian looking down at me. I just nod my head, because I couldn't form words. I fucking hate zombie dogs. Ugh. "Good, come on. Those things like disappeared once that dog jumped you."_

"_They did?" I ask as I wipe the blood that splattered on my face off._

"_Yeah, well not really disappear, but they all took off toward the back of the store."_

_Weird. Very weird, oh well, I'm not sticking around and waiting for them to come back. I push the huge dog off of me and stand up. Wincing when I feel a sharp pain shot through my ribs. Fuck, I just had to go and hurt my ribs worse. _

"_What's wrong?"_

"_My ribs." I grunt out trying to will the pain away. After about five minutes the pain finally goes away and I can move, I grab the cart and head out of the store. _

"_Thanks for coming back." I tell Sebastian when we start to load up the supplies I got. _

"_Anytime. So, I guess this is goodbye." _

"_Goodbye?" I raise an eyebrow at him. Does he really think I'm just going let him go on his own. "Your coming with me."_

"_You know that your little friends aren't going like that at all."_

"_I don't give a fuck what they like. Your coming with me, because you knows when I'll need someone to save my ass again." I smile at him. He just laughs and climbs into the passenger side of my hummer._

"_Does that mean you realize how dumb it is to go out by yourself?"_

"_Maybe." I reply, putting the hummer into drive and head for home. Today was supposed to be simple. I should have known that with my luck it was going to be anything but, simple. Oh well, a least I made it out in one piece. For now anyways, because I know I'm going to have to deal with a least 8 or 9 pissed off people. That's going to be fun. Not._

"_We never got food."_

"_We'll just have to make another trip next week or something. Right now I have enough food to feed everyone for awhile." I say looking in the rearview mirror at the store one last time, my breath catches in my throat when I see that woman again. I knew I wasn't crazy. She was there. It's like she's watching me and waiting for the right moment or something. All I know is the next time I see her, I won't let her get away that easily. _

* * *

We made it back to the house without anymore problems and I was so thankful for that, but I knew once I stepped into the house all hell was going to break lose, not only because I had Sebastian with me, but also because of my little tricky and sneakiness. I was right. All hell did break lose, in the form of a very angry Sue Sylvester and three very pissed of cheerios. It was not pretty.

_Stepping out of the car the first thing I notice is Sue standing at the front door with her arms crossed over her chest glaring at me. _

"_I think your in trouble." Sebastian says from behind._

"_Oh, she is." Sue says looking at me once more before, turning her head and yelling into the house. "She's back."_

"_Shit." I whisper trying to think of a way to get out of trouble or a least away from the yelling that was about to take place. _

"_You look really scared." Sebastian says looking at me confused. "You went off alone when all those zombies are still lurking and wasn't afraid or a least never showed it and now your like shaking with fear."_

"_That's because in about 3 seconds the unholy trinity is going to kill me."_

"_Unholy trinity?" _

"_Rachel Berry! What the hell was you thinking?" I hear a very pissed off Quinn yell as she makes her way down the front step._

"_Hi, Qui-" I start to say only to be cut off by a slap to the face. I grip my cheek and stare at the very pissed off and hot Quinn. Damn that hurt, but was kind of hot. "Oww."_

_I don't even have time to say anything else before I feel two more slaps. Fuck. I feel tears form in my eyes from the sting of the slaps, as I look up to see Santana and Brittany glaring at me along with Quinn. Where the hell did they come from?_

"_Don't ever do something like that again!" Santana yells getting ready to slap me again, only to be stopped by Noah._

"_I think that's enough slapping, San." He tells her, before looking at me. "Why did you go? Your hurt Rae."_

"_I'm fine and I done it, because I didn't want any of you to get hurt." I tell him looking up at him and the three girls still in front of me._

"_What you did was stupid, Rachie." Brittany says frowning at me. "You could have been hurt more or worse."_

"_I'm not though. I'm fine."_

"_You don't get it, do you?" Quinn asks. "It doesn't matter that your not hurt, it's the fact that you could have been and what you did was really stupid. Rachel, we're thankful that you want to protect all of us, but you can't do it all by yourself. To survive whatever this is we all need to stick together and take care of each other."_

_I look behind the girls to see that all the other gleeks and adult were standing by the door staring at us. They all had looks of worry and relief, that's what makes me realize that Quinn is right. I can't protect all of them by myself no matter how much I want to, I can't. We all need to work together and watch each others backs._

"_From now on we'll work together and go out in groups. I'm sorry for scaring all of you." I say looking at everyone._

"_Glad you finally came to your senses." Noah smiles at me. I laugh and smile at him before I move forward to give each of the girls a kiss._

"_No." Santana says putting her hands up in front of her to keep me from going any closer._

"_No?" I asked confused. Did she really just tell me no? _

"_You heard me. No kisses for you."_

_I look over at Quinn and Brittany to see that they agree with Santana. Dammit. I just get together with them and now I'm denied kisses. Shit._

"_Your not getting kisses or cuddles for awhile, Rachie. We're still mad at you." Brittany says before all three of them turn and walk off, leaving me staring after them with a wounded look._

"_Damn, bro you just got rejected." Noah says laughing at me._

"_Shut up." I huff going into the house. _

So yeah as I said before it's been four days since my little and now I can barely get Quinn, Brittany, or Santana to look at me. Which freaking sucks. I really need to figure out a way to get them to forgive me and I think I know how, but I'm going to need help. It's time for plan get my girls back to begin. Not really the best name, but oh well. It's all I could think of. I just hope it works.


	13. Chapter 12

**Rachel's POV**

Figuring out what plan to do to get the three cheerios was easy, and now I have everything set up and ready. All I got to do now is get them to come with me downstairs. Easier said then done.

"Umm, Quinn, Britt, and San can I talk to you for a minute downstairs?" I ask the three girls that are sitting on my bed talking to Tina, Kurt, and Mercedes.

"We're fine right here." Quinn says turning back to her conversation with the girls.

"You three can go and we'll be here when you get back." Tina says trying to help me out. Thank you Tina.

"Yeah, then when you girls get back we'll do each others nails or something." Mercedes says, which surprises me that she even is trying to help.

"No, If Rachel has something to say to us then she can say it to us now." Santana says. I clinch my hands at my side, because I'm starting to get pissed off. I'm trying to tell them I sorry and show them I am, but they want nothing to do with it.

"Fine, If that's what you want then I say it right here. I'm sorry for sneaking out. I'm sorry for doing something so stupid. I was just doing it, because I wanted to protect you three and everyone else. I didn't want any of you to get hurt. I could bare the thought of losing you three, not just when I finally got you. I love you all three of so much that it hurts. You three are the first thing I think about when I wake up, the last thing I think about before I sleep and everything in between. No matter what I do you three are on my mind. This past four days have been hell, because I haven't been able to hold or kiss any of you. You three barely even look at me and it fucking sucks. I guess that's all I got to say. So, I'll leave you guys alone." I start to leave, but stop at the door with my back towards them. "Just know that I love all of you."

I walk out of the room ignoring my bros, Dave, and Sebastian as I pass them on the stairs and head for the basement. I just need to be alone for awhile. I just don't understand why they don't forgive me. I never meant to scare them or make them feel like they were going to lose me. I just wanted to protect them.

"Rachel?" I look up to see Shelby standing by the stairs.

"Yeah."

"You okay?" She asks.

"I'm fine." I reply looking down. I'm not really fine, I'm lost because the three girls I love with my whole heart want nothing to do with me.

"I can see that your not fine, Rachel." She says walking over and taking a seat on the couch beside me.

"Your right I'm not. I'm lost on what to do. All I was try to do was protect everyone and now the three most important people to me won't even look at me."

"Their just upset and scared, Rachel. The day you snuck out really worried them. They just don't want you to get hurt. You just have to give them time and they'll come around. I know they will, because I can see how much they love you."

"I really hope so, because I miss them so much." I sigh leaning back the couch letting a comfortable silence take over. I know there is so much me and Shelby need to talk about, but right I'm just going to enjoy this quiet moment between us. I'm so glad she okay and she's here. Which is weird, because you would think after she treated me the way she did my sophomore year, I would want nothing to do with her, but I do. For some reason I understand why she ran last year. If I was in her shoes and my daughter or son would tell me what I told her, I would have ran to.

"I'm not mad at you for running." I say breaking the silence. Her head snaps towards me and the expression on her face makes me giggle. She looks so surprised and amazed.

"You should hate me."

"I don't and I never did. When I told you all that stuff about my fathers , I was doing it to push you away. I was scared to let anyone in. I couldn't handle it if I was to let you in only for you to leave." I tell her looking at her.

"So everything that you said was a lie and everything that I've been hearing while I been here has been the truth. Your fathers left you here by yourself?" I know it's not a question, it's more of a statement, but I nod my head looking away from her with tears in my eyes. I hate thinking about my fathers and how they left me. I hate them for that. I really do, because it's what caused me to close up and not let anyone in.

"You should have told me." She says raising her voice a little. "I would have been there for you. I would have never left."

"I was scared." I whisper out. "I was so scared that you would leave and I would be broken, I was barely holding on as it was when you showed up."

"I should have stayed even though you told me that you was happy and that you didn't need me." She says quietly reaching over and grabbing my hand, I look up at her to see that she has tears in her eyes. " I should have never left you Rachel."

I move and pull her into a hug, I can tell she shocked because it's takes her a few seconds to start hugging back. I smile when I feel her arms wrap around me in a loving embrace. We pull back when we hear shuffles come from the stairs. I look over to see Quinn, Santana, and Brittany standing there.

"Looks like you have company. So, I'll let you girls talk and I'm going to go see if Sue needs help with washing clothes or anything. I'll talk to you girls later." Shelby says as smiles at me one last time before she walks back upstairs.

" Hi." I say looking over at them. All three of them smile and walk over to me pulling me into a group hug holding me close. I have no idea what to do, because just less than 30 minutes ago they wanted nothing to do with me and now they're hugging me.

"We forgive you and we're sorry for acting the way we have, it's just we was so scared of losing you and upset at you for leaving here by yourself." Santana whispers against my neck, before lightly kissing it causing me to shiver. I feel her smirk against my neck. She just loves to tease.

"We love you." Quinn says as all of them pull back smiling at me. I smile back, before I lean in and kiss each of them on the lips lightly. God I've missed that.

"I love all of you too." I tell them leading them over to couch so we could cuddle and watch some TV. It felt wonderful to have them back in my arms.

* * *

**Puck's POV**

"Looks like the unholy trinity finally forgave Rachel." I hear Sebastian say from behind, while I stand by the basement door listening. I'm not easy dropping, I just wanted to make sure the girls weren't going to kill my Jewbro.

"I'm glad, all of them have been more bitching since Rach snuck out that day." I say turning around to look at him.

"When Rachel first called them the unholy trinity, I was lost to why, but after seeing how they acted when she came back I know why."

"Those three definitely can be pretty evil and mean when they want to be." I say, before changing the subject. In the past four days I've not really had the time to find out how Rachel and Sebastian, just that they met at the store and she made him come back with her. "No one really knows how you and Rachel met at the store."

"Umm, I'm pretty sure that you might want to ask her, because I don't know if she wants me to tell anyone or not."

I look at him with an raised eyebrow. What the hell did he mean by that? Out of the corner of my eyes I see that Blaine, Sam, Mike, and Karofsky having the expression as me. Without saying another word I turn and head downstairs, with my other bros following.

"What happened in that store?" I ask Rachel once I reach the bottom of the stairs. All four girls jump and look over at me with confused eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Santana asks me in a tone that said this better be good or I'm going to hurt for ruining cuddle time.

"I asked Sebastian about how he met up with Rachel, only for he to tell me I had to ask Rachel, because he wasn't sure if he was allowed to say anything."

Saying that got the three girls attention, as all three of them turned and stared at my Jewbro with raised eyebrows.

"Come to think of it, I was wondering how you two met up too." Quinn says looking at Rachel as if she was daring her to try to lie.

"Hesavedme." Rachel mumbles.

"What was that?" Santana asks.

"I said he saved me."

He saved her? From what? Why is she just telling us this now?

"What do you mean Rachel?" Karofsky asks from behind me.

"When I was in the store I came across some zombies, as I was about to shoot them, I heard growling behind me and when I turned to looked I saw two dogs." Rachel says looking at all of us.

"Dogs?" Mike asks looking at Rachel confused.

"Not just any kind of dog, but zombie dogs."

"Those fucking things can turn dogs too?" Karofsky asks looking at Rachel and Sebastian in disbelieve.

"I felt the same way." Rachel tells him. "If it wasn't for Sebastian I'm pretty sure I wouldn't be here right now."

Rachel and Sebastian explained everything that happened after Sebastian shot the dogs with his shotgun. After everything Sebastian has done to Blaine and to Rachel last year and over summer, I'm glad Sebastian was there to help Rachel and save her. Maybe, all this shit happening has finally knocked some sense into that boy band wannabe mind of his.

"Shit, so your telling us that those dogs won't die with just being shot with a pistol?" Karofsky asks in a scared tone. I know how he feels. I thought just dealing with the ones that use to be human was scary enough, now we have to watch out for dogs too.

"Does that mean other things like cats, birds, or any other type of animal can be turned too?" Mike asks the question that was on everyone's mind.

"I'm not sure, but it's probably best if we try to prepare for that if we can." Rachel says looking at everyone in the room.

"How?" Sam asks.

"Well, first once my leg heals more and my ribs heal to, we need to get more weapons, then have training with them and plans." Rachel answers.

"Your not going Rachel." Quinn says looking over at my Jewbro.

Rachel sighs and looks at me for help. I really want to tell her no too, but I know she'll go whether or not anyone agrees. Plus, she is sort of the leader and with out I really don't think we could get the stuff we need.

"She'll be fine. I'm going with her and so is Karofsky, Sebastian, Coach Sylvester, and Coach Beiste." I tell Quinn hoping that it will stop any fight that is about to take place.

"Q, you know that there's no use in fighting on this, Rachel will go one or another." Santana tells Quinn.

"Fine, But I don't like it." Quinn huffs out, which causing Rachel to smile and shake her head at Quinn, before lightly kissing her on the lips. I smile at the sight, because my Jewbro finally got the three girls she's loved for a long time. I just wish that they all would have realized their feelings sooner then they did, but I guess it's better late then never.

"Now that is settled, what do you say about having a video game tournament?" Sam asks everyone.

"Dance central?" Brittany and Mike ask at the same time.

"No!" Everyone says causing the pair to pout.

"How about we play something else first, then we can play Dance Central?" Rachel asks the pouting Mike and Brittany. Both of them look up at Rachel, before sharing a look then smile agreeing to what Rachel asked. Mike and Brittany both decide to go get snacks and drinks, they both skip up the stairs causing everyone to laugh at their antics. Those two are definitely something.

Everyone gets settled on the couch and we agree to play call of duty: MW3 with teams of two.

"What's the teams?" Sebastian asks. I share a look with Rachel telling her she could pick the teams, because if it was my choice she would be on my team. She's kick ass at this game and to tell you the truth I'm not to sure if I really want to go up against her.

"I was thinking that team one could be you and Dave, team two Mike and Sam, team three Noah and Santana, team four Quinn and Blaine, and team five me and Brit." Rachel says, everyone nods.

"Yay! Rachie can we be the mighty ducks?" Brittany asks Rachel. I chuckle at the name.

"Sure, Britt." Rachel smiles at her. Brittany claps happily and kissing Rachel on the lips.

"Let the games begin!" Sam yells and we all look at the TV ready for the

first match to begin.


	14. Chapter 13

**No one's POV**

"Die evil person!" Brittany yells bouncing up and down in her seat as she stabs Puck's guy yet again on the game.

"How the hell does she do that?" Puck asks completely dumbfounded as to how the tall blonde has won yet again. "Seriously, how does she do that? One minute she clear across the map and then the next she is fucking behind me."

"Wait, I won?" Brittany asks looking behind her at Rachel, whose lap she was sitting on. Rachel nods smiling at the ditzy blonde. "Yay!"

"Good job B." Santana smiles at her tall blonde girlfriend, before wrapping her arms around Quinn.

"I want a rematch!" Puck yells.

"Dude, give it up already. She's beat you like 4 times in a row." Sam says hoping that Puck will just let it go, so they can play a different game. Don't get him wrong he likes Call of duty, but after playing twice ,losing badly both times and then having to seat through 3 one-on-one matches between Puck and Brittany he was tired of the game.

"But-"

"Noah, just let it go for now, plus you promised Britt 4 games of dance central." Rachel says cutting in before Puck caused Brittany to get upset or start a fight.

"Fine, but I want a rematch later." Puck said with a loud huff, before getting up and changing the game.

"I'm going go up and see if the others want to come play Xbox and hangout" Rachel says getting up from the couch, once Brittany moves to play her favorite game.

**Rachel's POV**

I lean over and kiss Santana and Quinn gently on the cheek, before I walk over to Brittany and kiss her cheek just like the other two. All three of them smile returning their attention to the game. Taking that as my cue that it's okay to leave without the three cheerios going all protective on me, I make my way to the stairs.

"We'll go with you." I turn slightly to see Sebastian, Dave, Mike, and Sam following up the steps. I nod and continue my trek upstairs. My damn leg better start healing soon or I'm not going to be able to walk very far, let only go out and get weapons and more supplies.

"You really should be off that leg as much as possible." Dave says with concern.

"I know." I sigh as we enter the kitchen.

"Just the person I wanted to speak with." Sue says from her spot at the kitchen table where she was sitting with Shelby, Beiste, and Emma.

"I wanted to talk to you too." I tell her before turning towards Mike and Sam. "Go see if the others want to hangout with us in the basement and help Artie down the steps."

"Aye, Aye, captain." Sam says doing a salute as he left the room with Mike.

"That boy is a weird one." Sue comments shaking her head slightly.

"Your telling me." Emma says chuckling a little bit.

"What is it you wanted to talk about, Coach?" I ask taking a sit at the morning bar, with Sebastian and Dave.

"Well, as you know were going to be need food soon."

"I know and I've already came up with a plan." I tell her. The adults raise their eyebrows at me and I already know what their thinking. "And no I'm not going to sneak out by myself again."

"Good, because what you done the last time was stupid and careless. Your so lucky that we couldn't get out of here, since you decided to change the codes on the gate." Sue says glaring at me.

"Sue's right. You leaving like that caused everyone to go into an up roar. Not to mention that three certain girls just about killed everyone." Bieste said shaking her head and chuckling a little bit. " I really thought those three was going to kill Finn, since you sneaking out was on his watch. Poor boy, wet himself."

When she said that I couldn't hold back the laughter. I knew Finn was afraid of the girls, but to actually piss his self is totally priceless.

"Okay, all laughing a side. I know me sneaking out was stupid and I could have seriously got hurt or worse. That's why when we decide on going out to more stuff, I'll take a group." I say once my laughing died down.

"Why do you have to go?" Shelby asks in a quiet voice.

"I don't have to, but I'm going to. I don't know why I feel I need to or why I feel as if I have to, but it doesn't matter because I'm going."

"Okay."

"So, what's the plan?" Sue asks looking at me.

"We have enough food to do on for a least another week, so I was thinking that we could wait until then. That way my leg is pretty much healed." I say looking at all the adults around the table. "In the mean time I think we should teach all the ones who don't know how to use a pistol and shotgun, because we have no way of telling what's going to happen and it's best if all of us is prepared."

"That's a really good idea, but can we please skip teaching Finn and Schue, I'm sure I speak for everyone when I say that those two do not need to have a gun in their hands." Sue says gaining a nod from Beiste, Shelby, and more surprisingly Emma.

"Coach Sylvester is right, I would feel much safer if we not let the over grown man-child and brillo head near a gun." Dave says.

"Okay, we won't teach them." I'm glad I wasn't the only one thinking it would be for the best not to let those two near any type of weapon. I guess great minds think a like.

"When do you want to start training?" Beiste asks taking a sip of her coffee.

"Tomorrow morning. Well, we better get back downstairs before they send a search party out." I say, causing everyone to laugh.

"I'm surprised they haven't even though you've only been gone for about 20 minutes." Shelby says with a small giggle.

"I know right. You should have seen them last night when I went to the bathroom. I wasn't even gone 2 minutes before all three of them barreled through the door to make sure I didn't climb out the window or something." I shake my head chuckling at memory of the three cheerios rushing into the bathroom right as I started to button up my pants. " Then they insisted on staying in there while I brushed my teeth. I was surprised I was able to take a shower this morning with out them insisting on being in there."

"I wanted to, but Q and S wouldn't let me." I look over at the doorway to see Brittany, Quinn, and Santana standing there. "Well, actually come to think of it San was all for it to, but Q said we couldn't cause we was mad at you."

Everyone in the kitchen stopped what they were doing and stared at the three girls. I would have to say the funniest expression was Shelby, she looked like she was about to pass out.

"Umm, well I'm pretty sure I speak for the others when I say it's time to leave you girls to talk." Emma says getting up from the table. Sue and Beiste follow closing behind as they lead a stunned and shocked Shelby out of the kitchen.

"Wow, I think Brittany broke your mom." Sebastian says laughing.

"I think she broke me too." Dave says quietly with a mix of shock and horror written on his face.

"Come on, Davey Boy let's leave this girls to talk." Sebastian laughs and pulls Dave out of the room.

"I have to say, Britt you sure know how to clear out a room." I say giggling a little as I stand up and walk over to the three beautiful girls standing by the doorway.

"I didn't mean to, I was just telling them the truth." Brittany says pouting a little.

"So, you and Santana was really going to come in the bathroom while I was taking a shower?" I ask raising a eyebrow as I look at the tall blonde then at the blushing Latina.

"Yeah and Q wanted to, too but she wouldn't admit it out loud."

"Britt!" Quinn gasps blushing a fire red. I laugh and smile at all three of them. Brittany saying that gives me an idea. I lean in so I'm only a few inches away from all their faces.

"I wouldn't have minded at all if you came into the bathroom." I tell them in a low raspy voice. I knew that if they figure out I was just teasing them, I would be in trouble but it was totally worth it. Quinn and Santana both looked like they was about to fall over and well Brittany looked happy.

" Come to think of it I wouldn't have minded one bit if you actually joined me in the shower."

I lean further in and place a kiss on each of their lips, before I pull back and watch their expression. Although, once I done it I kind of wish I hadn't. Not only did they look kind of stunned, all of them had a look that I can only describe as what a predatory would like before attacking it's prey.

"Oh, really?" Santana asks in a sexy low voice as she takes a step forward. My breath gets caught in my throat, while I slowly take a step back. It's not that I don't want them, because I do and I have for a long time. I just want our first time to be kind of special and not in the middle of the kitchen. "Something wrong, Rachel?" Quinn asks licking her lips. The action causes me to close my eyes and groan quietly. These girls are going to be the death of me.

I feel lips lightly brush my ear as the person whispers "It's not nice to be teased is it?"

My eyes snap up to see the three cheerios smirking at me. They tricked me.

"Teases." I huff out at them. All three of them laugh and pull me into a hug.

"What do you want to do, Rachel?" Quinn asks pulling back looking into my eyes.

"I have something I want to show you all." I tell them, moving away and leading them to my office. I walk over to my desk and pick up a photo album that I contained pictures I took last year and over the summer.

"Ooo, I like looking at pictures." Brittany says bouncing up and down, grabbing Santana and Quinn's hands leading them over to the couch in front of the fireplace. I chuckle and walk over, taking a seat on the coffee table in front of the couch and hand them the photo album, opening it to my favorite photo.

"When did you take this?" Santana asks looking at the picture of the three of them sitting in the stands on the football field, holding hands and smiling at each other. It truly was a breath taking picture, because it was the first time I've ever seen them look so care free.

"It was few days after it was told all three of you were together. I was walking across the lot with my camera, because I was going to take some photo of the flowers in the green house for a project I had to do, when I seen you three sitting on the bleachers laughing and holding hands. The sight was breath taking, I've never seen you guys so happy before. Like a weight was lifted off your shoulder. It truly was beautiful, so I had to take picture." I say with a smile as I look at the three gorgeous girls in front of me.

Brittany reaches across and grabs my arm gently, pulling me over to the couch were they sat. Santana places the photo album aside and moves so all of us could cuddle on the couch.

"That's better." Quinn sighs contently once we all get comfortable. I nod and kiss each of their cheeks.

"I'm the luckiest girl in the world." I tell them, feeling my eyes getting heavy.

"We're the lucky ones." Brittany mumbles sleepily. I feel three pairs of lips lightly brush my cheeks.

"I love you all."

"We love you too" is the last thing I hear, before I let sleep over take me.


	15. Chapter 14

**Rachel's POV**

**9:00 A.M. **

"Why do you have to go?"

I sigh and look up from the pistol I was cleaning to see Santana and Quinn standing in front of me with their arms crossed over their chest. I'm getting tired of them asking me that question. It's all they been asking since it was decided that today was when I took a group out for weapons, ammo, and supplies.

"We've been over this already." I say dismissive tone, going back to cleaning the pistol.

"All you said was your going, Rachel. That's not going over anything." Quinn says in frustrated voice. " Why can't you just let Puck lead them? You don't have to go."

"I know that, but I'm going Quinn."

"What are trying to prove by going? Huh?"

"Nothing."

"Really? Because to me and the other two girls that love you think your just going because you feel as if you have something to prove." Quinn lets out a sigh and walks over to me. " Please, just stay here with us."

"I can't do that." I look into Quinn eyes, before she glares at me and storms out of the room. Why can't she just let me go and not fight with me on this?

"Your being stupid and selfish." Santana says walking over to me and grabbing the pistol out of my hands. " Can't you just stop thinking about your damn self for once and think about your three girlfriends?"

"I am thinking about you. That's why I want to go."

"No, your not thinking about us, Rachel. Your thinking about being the hero. Don't even try to deny it. I can see it in your eyes. Your afraid if you let the other go out with out the other will find someone else to look at, instead of you. The one who saved us from the choir room."

Is that really what they think this is? They really think that is the only reason I want to go. It's not. It's far from it. I could careless if someone took over the role of the hero. I just want to make sure no one gets hurt. That's all, because if the group was to go out and get hurt, I would feel as if it was my fault.

"You three really think that?" I ask quietly.

"Yes."

"Then you know nothing about me." I take the pistol from her hand and head for the door. " I'm going and you three can go a head and think what you want, because I know the truth. I'll see you later."

With that I exit the room in search of Noah, Dave, and Sebastian. The only three who know the real reason I'm going. It came as a surprise that all my bros, Dave, and Sebastian actually got along. I guess maybe it has to do with the fact that all the drama, fights, and rivalry seem petty now. I just wished we would have come to terms before all this and been friends.

"Hey tiny." Noah greets me when I enter the kitchen where him, Dave, Sebastian, Sue, and Beiste sat talking.

"Hey." I say giving him a small smile. " Are you guys ready to go?"

"Yep, we were just waiting on you." Noah says handing me a mug of coffee. I take a couple of drinks to try to calm me down, but it wasn't working. I really need to try to calm down before we get to town. Going in for supplies and stuff in a anxious and frustrated mood would not be good.

" Okay, well lets go." I sit the mug down and head for the door. Walking towards the front door I see everyone that wasn't going standing in the foyer to see all of us off. My eyes catch the three cheerios standing on the last step looking at me with unreadable expressions, before they turn and walk back upstairs. I wished they understood or a least tried to understand. I sigh and run my hand through my hair as I walk over to Tony to get a list of medicines and other things that we need to pick up at the pharmacy.

"Hey, don't worry about those three. They're all just worried." Tony gives me a encouraging pat on the back. I nod and look around the foyer one last time.

* * *

**Rachel's POV **

**11:30 A.M. **

"What else does Tony have on the list?" Sue asks looking over at me. Everything is going according to plan and I'm glad. After quickly grabbing guns and ammo from the sporting good store 3 blocks over, then stopping at the corner grocery store, we made are way here to get the stuff on the list. This was the last stop and I was happy about that.

"Cough drops, cough syrup, Band-Aids, bandages, and triple antibiotic cream." I list off, grabbing the Band-Aids and cream from the shelf in front me.

"I'll get the cough drops and cough syrup." Sue says walking off with Beiste to the cold medicine aisle.

"Here's the tissues, aspirin, rubbing alcohol and Tylenol." Dave and Sebastian carry over 4 baskets full with the stuff I sent them after earlier.

"Okay, Let's go over to the aisle where Noah is at. He has been gone awful long time." I push the cart to where Noah was supposed to be getting the bandages. On the way there I started to get an awful feeling in my gut. Something is wrong. Then I hear a loud crash coming from the direction Noah was in. I leave the cart in the middle of aisle, grabbing my pistol and taking off to where Noah was. I never stop to see if the other two boys are following me or not. Right now all I care about is reaching Noah.

Turning the corner to aisle where Noah is, I stop when I see Noah trapped by 3 huge zombies. Fuck. Words really can't describe what they looked like. I mean these freaking things looked like they were on steroids. Everywhere my eyes looked on their bodies all I could see was muscles. Gross rotten looking muscles, but muscles none the less. Noah literally looked like a shrimp compared to them and Noah was pretty muscular.

"Damn." Sebastian breaths out, sliding to a stop beside me with Dave. "What are we going to do? We can't shoot, because Puck is to close to them."

I look around were Noah was at trying to formulate a plan. Seeing the shelf beside Noah leaning back a little bit a plan hit me.

"We're going to have to act fast and shoot at the same time, once Noah gets out of the way. Okay?" I look over at Sebastian and Dave, who nod.

Taking a breath I calmly call out to Noah. "On the count of three, Noah, Jump on the shelf to your right." I see him nod warily.

"1" All three of us holding the guns pull them up and aim at the zombie directly in front of us.

"2" Pulling the hammer back, I take a deep breath.

"3" As soon as it left my mouth Noah jumped for the shelf clinging on as we fire the guns. All three zombies fall to floor quickly. Thank god.

"MoMo, you okay?" I let out a shaky breath.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Those fuckers came out of nowhere." Noah says jumping off the shelf and walking over to us. "I really thought I was goner."

"You should know by now I always got your back." I pull him into a hug.

"And I always got yours."

"Aww, Can we cut the sappy crap and get the bandages. Then get the hell out of here." We turn to see Sue and Beiste with a cart full of cough syrup and cough drops.

"I'm with them." Dave says as him and Sebastian take off to go get the carts we left in the middle of the store.

"Come on Tiny let's go before Sue tries to leave us." Noah slings is arm over my shoulder and leads me in the direction where Sue and Beiste were walking. Taking one more look down the aisle to where the three zombies laid, I found myself staring into the eyes of the woman from the park. No. It can't be. I shake Noah's arm off and head back to where the woman was. I had to know if she was actually there or if I was just going fucking crazy.

The woman slowly turns and walks down another aisle, turning the corner at the end. I start walking quicker and more determined. I need to see if this woman was real or just all in my head. I had to know if I was crazy or not. Nearing the corner where the woman disappeared behind I hear Dave, Sebastian, Noah all calling my name. I turn to tell them to shut up, but the words get caught in my throat when I see the looks of fear on their faces and the three zombies from earlier walking towards me. What hell we shot them. They died or well died again. How the hell can they still be standing? I see the boys starting to run to me, but I'm not sure that I can wait for them to get here. I slowly start to back up as I reach for my pistol. Maybe, just maybe if I shoot them all again it will give me enough time to get my ass out of there.

"Duck." I hear a deep voice behind me say. I snap my head around and come face to face with a barrel of a gun.

"Fuck." I breath out as I drop to the ground. As soon as I drop to my knees I hear gun shots ring out and three thuds.

"You okay?" A out reached hand appears in front of my face.

"Yeah." I grab the hand and they help me to my feet. When I'm standing again, familiar blue eyes are staring at me.

"Jesse."

"Hello, Rachel." He smiles at me, then turns and looks to his left. "It's okay you two can come out now."

I hear some shuffling then I see two girls who look to be in their early twenties walk out from behind the shelves. One has long raven black hair, piercing blue eyes; the other girl is a little shorter, brown eyes, and short choppy dirty blonde hair. Wait, they both look vaguely familiar for some reason. Why?

"Rae?" The blonde asks walking closer. Umm, how the hell does she know my name? "It is you. We haven't seen you since that party at the lake."

Oh shit. My eyes widen at that. Now I remember. Although I really wish I didn't or well I'm kinda glad I do remember, because that night was awesome. That night I found a new love for pool tables.

"I think she's taking a trip down memory lane, Alice." The taller one with black hair, whose name I think is Victoria, says giggling and waves her hand in front of my face snapping me out of my thoughts.

"I hope it's a good memory." Alice says smirking at me.

"So, you two know Rachel?" Jesse asks looking at all three of us.

"Yeah we met-" Alice was cut off when Noah ran over and hugged me, lifting me off the ground.

"Noah, put me down!" I yell at him trying to wiggle out of his arms.

"Are you okay?" He asks as he sits me back down.

"I'm fine." I tell him with a smile.

"Good." He smiles at me and pats me on the back. He's smile fades when he sees the others standing in front of me. "St. James."

"Puckerman, Nice to your okay."

"Can't say the same about you." Noah glares at him.

"So, what are you three doing here?" I ask before a fight between Jesse and Noah starts.

"Well, I was on my way to the airport the day all hell broke loose. I met up with Victoria after my car got ran off the road. We spent 2 days trying to find somewhere safe and other people. The plan was just to pass through Lima in hopes of finding someone. When we reached city limits we thought about turning around, because the whole town looked way worse then any place else but we saw Alice here sneaking back into a old warehouse. So, we followed since Victoria said she knew her. That's when we met up with Alice, Matthew, and Betty." Jesse says.

"Who's Matthew and Betty?" I ask looking around to see if I seen anyone else in the store.

"Matthew was my boss before this all happened and Betty is an old lady we met on our way here." Alice answers. "The reason we're in the pharmacy is to get some medicine and bandages for Matthew."

"What happen?" Sebastian asks. I could tell that he was just wanting to make sure that the guy was infected before we decide to help them.

"He wasn't bit if you think that. He fall through a weak spot in the floor of warehouse when we was scouting it out. He has a pretty big cut on his side and we need stuff to fix it up with." Jesse replies, easing all of our fears.

I looked at Sebastian, Dave, Noah. I knew they were all thinking the same thing. We couldn't let them stay out here and this Matthew guy really needed a doctor to check out the cut on his side. I also knew taking Victoria and Alice back to the house was going to cause a lot of problems with my three cheerios. Jesse was going to be another problem even more so then the two idiots already at the house, but we couldn't just leave them out here.

"Come on, Let's go pack up the other two from the warehouse and get back to the house." I say motioning for them to lead the way out of the store and to where Sue and Beiste was waiting. Alice and Victoria both say thank you and kiss each of my cheeks, while Jesse just nods a thank you as him, Sebastian and Dave follow the girls.

"You know Q, B, and S are going to flip when they meet those two." Noah says walking beside me out of the store.

"I know." I sigh looping my arm through his. "How in the world am I going to explain to them how I met Victoria and Alice?"

"Well, you could always just tell them the truth."

"Oh yeah, that would go over great. You can't just tell someone _"Oh well I met them at a party over the summer when I was trashed and we done some awesome things on a pool table". _They would kill me."

"I didn't mean tell them you had sex with Victoria and Alice. I was talking about just telling them you met them at a party we went to and you got drunk. Just leave the sex part out."

"Or I could just not say anything."

"True, but you do know that Victoria and Alice are going to be following you like a lost puppy. I mean damn we've only met up with them about 10 minutes ago and they can't keep their eyes off you." Noah says pointing at the two who were staring at me with lustful eyes. I'm so fucked. I'm going to have to tell Quinn, Santana, and Britt about the party. I just hope they don't ask to many questions or kill me.

"Berry and Puckerman come on we don't have all day!" Sue yells getting into the Hummer.

"Let's go." Noah says pulling me to the vehicle.

* * *

**Santana's POV**

**12:30 P.M.**

I glance at the clock for what feels like the millionth time, since Rachel and the others left. I really hate that she went out there again. She's so stupid. I swear if she comes back hurt, I'm going to kill her.

"Sanny, stop glaring at the poor clock. Your probably scaring it." Brittany says not looking up from one of Rachel's photo albums she was looking at.

"You know staring at the clock will just make time go slower." Quinn says reading a book.

How can they just being sitting there? Are they not worried? I thought for sure Quinn would be glaring at the clock with me and not just sitting there reading a stupid book.

"Are you two not worried?" I ask sitting on the edge of bed, so I could still glare at the clock every now and then.

"Of course we are, but pacing and glaring at the clock isn't going to help anything." Quinn says laying the book down and sliding over to me. "S, I know your upset about what you said to her before she left, but worrying herself like this isn't going to help."

"I didn't mean those things I said."

"I know you didn't and I'm pretty sure Rachel knows that to."

"What if she doesn't though?"

"Then you'll just have to tell her you didn't mean it." Quinn gives me a smile and kiss on the cheek. I smile softly at her, glancing at the clock again. "That's enough. Come on let's go downstairs and talk to others, because you glaring at the stupid clock is driving me crazy."

"I don't want to go downstairs." I say pouting a little bit.

"Too Bad." Quinn grabs my arms and tries to drag me out of the room.

"No!" I yell trying to fight against Quinn dragging me, but it was losing battle. Damn, who knew Quinn was so strong.

"Stop acting like a little kid, S!" She growls still pulling me.

"No!" I yell again still fighting her. Once she pulls me close to the door frame, I grab a hold of it trying. "I'm not going downstairs. I want to stay up here and glare at the damn clock!"

Quinn growls again and pulls harder on my arm. Feeling her hands slipping a little bit I take advantage of it and jerk my arm free.

"Yes! I'm free!" I yell throwing my hands up in victory.

"That's what you think." Quinn says lowly, before letting out what sounds like a battle cry as she tackles me to the floor. "Your going downstairs whether you like it or not!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Guys!"

"You can't make me Quinn!"

"I can and I will!"

"Guys, Look at this picture."

"Why can't you just leave me alone so I can stare at the clock!"

"Do you hear yourself? I mean seriously. You want to sit up here and just stare at a damn clock!"

"Sanny! Quinn!"

"Why do you care if I stare at the clock or not?" I ask still fighting against Quinn who now has me in a head lock. I try to pry her arms off of me when I feel both of us being lifted off the ground and dropped on the bed. What the hell? I look around and see Britt glaring at us , shoving pictures into Quinn's hands.

"Look!"

"Look at what, B?" Quinn ask finally letting me go and looking at the pictures Brittany gave her. My eyes widen when I see a picture of Rachel getting kissed by two girls. What. The. Fuck.

"Who the hell are those two bimbos?" I ask glaring down at the picture. Quinn moves the picture to another one and I see red. The next picture show the blonde chick kissing Rachel on the lips.

"I'm going to kill her." Quinn growls looking at the other pictures that keep getting worse and worse. Some showing Rachel hugging the girls, kissing them on lips and neck, and a few show what looks like to be them dancing and grinding against each other. All the pictures are like stabs to the heart. I know the pictures was taking over the summer, but it still hurts. Rachel is supposed to be ours and ours alone.

"There's Sam." Brittany says pointing out trouty mouth standing of to the side in one of the photos.

I share a look with Quinn, who nods and jumps to her feet and takes off to find Sam with me hot on her heels.

* * *

**Blaine's POV**

**1:00 P.M.**

"Why do you care if I stare at the clock or not?"

I hear Santana ask amidst all the thuds and yelling that could be heard from Rachel's room. Everyone around the table in the kitchen looked at each as all the noises stop.

"Umm, do you think they killed each other?" Mike asks looking in the direction of the stairs.

"I know one thing for sure I'm not going to check, I'm still scarred from last time I went to check up on them." Kurt says shaking his head with a disgusted look on his face.

"What do you mean?" Shelby asks. Kurt's eyes got wide and he looked at me for help. I just shook my head, because I sure as wasn't telling Shelby and all the other adults about what Kurt walked in on a few days ago when we heard loud thumping noises one second then quiet the next.

"Uh well you see-"

"Oh for the love of pete, he walked in on the Quinn, Satan, Britt, and Rachel doing the nasty." Mercedes says filing her nails looking bored. The looks on all the adults and some of Gleeks faces was priceless.

"Mercedes!" Kurt looks at Mercedes, his mouth open in shock.

"What? It's not like it's a huge secret or something."

Before Kurt could say anything else we hear loud footsteps running down the steps and Santana yelling "Trouty Mouth!" Sam eyes widen in fear from his spot beside Mercedes.

"You!" Quinn growls out pointing at Sam.

"I didn't do it!" Sam yells clinging to Mercedes. I'm telling you there's never a dull moment in this house.

"Who are these girls?" Santana asks shoving pictures into Sam's face. Sam glances at the picture then looks up at me and Mike. He slides the picture over to us. Oh Shit. "Well?"

"No one really. Just two girls Rachel met at a party at a Boxing tourney. I don't remember much about it or about them." Sam says avoiding eye contact with the two fuming girls. I don't blame him. Quinn and Santana are scary on a regular basis, but when their mad or upset it's a whole new level of scary. I kind of feel bad for Rachel when she gets back, because I'm pretty positive that Santana and Quinn are going to rip her a new one.

"Mike, do you remember them?" Quinn asks Mike, who just shakes his head furiously. Then they both look at me, I gulp getting ready to answer when the front door opens and Sue calls out.

"We're back."

Saved by bell.. Or well saved by Sue.


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: I just wanted to thank everyone who has added this story to favorites, reviewed, and all who is following. **

**Brittany's POV**

Walking down the stairs I heard Coach yelling that the group was back, it brought a small smile to face, but it soon faded when I realized that now Q and S was going to go off on Rachie. I hope that they take the time to hear her out before they go all HBIC on her, but I know they won't. Those two can be really big meanie heads when they want to be. Reaching the bottom step I see four people I don't know and Jesse, who I still think looks like Mr. Schue's son.

"Hi Brittany." Jesse says smiling at me.

"Hi, Jesse and people I don't know." I smile widely at them and turn to see Puck enter the house. "Puck, where's Rachie?"

"She's outside. Umm, where's Q and S?" He asks nervously, looking around the foyer and into the living room.

"In the kitchen with the others, but I wouldn't go in there if I was you."

"Why?"

"Well, earlier I was looking at one of Rachie's albums when some pictures fell out of it. The pictures were of Rachie and a couple of girls. Come to think of it the girls in the pictures looked like those two girls over there." I tell him looking over at the two girls standing by the stairs talking quietly to the people they were with. "Anyways, when San and Q saw the pictures they went all crazy. So it's problem best if you just avoid them right now and keep Rachie away from them."

Puck nods and still looks around nervously. He sure is acting weird. I wonder why. I open my mouth to ask him, when Blaine and Sam come rushing into the foyer.

"Why is St. James and those two here?" Sam asks stopping dead in tracks, staring at the group of people by the stairs with wide eyes.

"We found them in the pharmacy." Puck tells them.

"I suggest we get Alice and Victoria out of sight for now before two certain cheerios see them and go on a war path." Blaine says glancing back where they came from. "They found pictures."

"I'll take them upstairs." Sam says walking over and leading the small group of people up the stairs, with my mom, Tony, and Judy in tow. Huh, I didn't even realize they came out of the kitchen.

Wait, what does those two girls over there have to do with the pictures I found. Holy duckys. Those were the picture girls. That's why they looked like them.

"There's more to those pictures then Rachie just dancing and having a good time, huh?" It wasn't question. I already knew the answer. "She slept with them."

"I did." My eyes snap to the tiny brunette in the doorway. She looked at me with a sad smile as she walked over to me, stopping only when she was just a few steps away from me. " Britt-"

"Do you have feelings for them?" I ask quietly cutting her off, while I stare into her eyes. I know she doesn't, but I still need to hear her say the words. I need for her to tell me that it was just a one night thing. Something that she regrets.

"No, I don't. I love you and I love San and Quinn too. I always have." She replies reaching up and caressing my cheek softly. "What happened between me, Alice, and Victoria meant nothing. It was a moment of weakness really. I was drunk, lonely, and lost because I thought the three girls I love with my whole being would never feel the same way. So, I let myself go."

"Bullshit!" Santana growls out glaring at Rachie as her and Quinn walk into the foyer. " If they meant nothing to you, then you wouldn't have kept those damn pictures."

"Sanny-" I try but snap my mouth shut when I see Quinn and Santana both glaring at me. The glare they're giving me makes my eyes fill with tears, because they've never looked at me like that before. It's the HBIC look they always used in school.

"Hey! Just cause you two are upset at me doesn't mean you have any right to look at Britt that way. Your making her cry." Rachel gently wipes the tears away and kisses my cheek, making me smile a little. "Britt baby maybe you should go in the kitchen or something, while I talk to San and Quinn. Okay?"

I really don't want to leave Rachie alone with them. Not when I know that they have yet to find out about those girls being here. I know what they'll do, because I've seen them do it so many time before. They'll push her away in fear that their not good enough for her or they'll make themselves believe that Rachie doesn't want them.

"Rachie-" I was cut off by Rachie put a finger up to lips.

"It's okay, go with Noah and Blaine into the kitchen. I'll be in there soon." She says quietly, letting the finger fall from my lips and smiling lovingly at me.

"Okay." I whisper and follow Noah out of the foyer.

"She'll handle it, Britt. Those two are stubborn, but they'll listen to Rae." Noah tells me wrapping his arm around my shoulder, leading me into the kitchen.

"I hope so." I reply taking one more look at Rachel, who was now standing in front of Q and S trying to get them to listen to reason. I really hope Rachie can explain everything, because I don't want to have to choose sides.

**Rachel's POV**

Once Brittany, Noah, and Blaine are into the kitchen, I motion for Quinn and San to follow me into my office. The talk were about to have is best done in private. Plus, I can't have Alice and Victoria popping up on me until I tell the two cheerios.

"If those two girls in the pictures mean nothing, why do you still have the pictures? Do you take pictures of all your conquest and keep them as keep sakes? Are you going to take pictures of us to? Oh, wait you already have." Santana sneers at me with her HBIC glare intact.

"Come off of it! You sound ridiculous, Santana. I love you, Britt, Quinn. You know this. Those pictures you guys found mean nothing. I admit what I did that night was dumb, it meant nothing." I say running my hands through my hair. I don't get why they're so worked up over some pictures. I didn't even remember I had them or that they were even taking.

"You slept with them?" Quinn asks quietly, looking at me with unreadable eyes.

"I-I yes I did, but it meant nothing."

Quinn nods her head in acknowledgment, avoiding my gaze. Why is she taking this so hard? It's not like I knew I would ever chance with her, Santana, or Britt. I didn't even know that they had feelings for me. I would have never done anything if I even thought there was a possibility of the three cheerios who I loved since freshman year had feelings for me.

"Rae?"

I snap my head towards the door, before I look back at Quinn and Santana who both have a look on their face that if looks could kill I would be dead and buried in a second. Swallowing the lump that formed in my throat I let out a small laugh. "Umm, Quinn, San, meet Victoria and Alice."

**Santana's POV**

"Nice to meet you." The fake blonde bitch named Alice says smiling at me and Quinn.

"Can't say the same about you." I sneer at them, before turning towards Rachel. "When was you planning on telling us they were here?"

"I was going to tell you once you two finally realized how dumb you was being about those pictures."

"So, we're dumb now?" I know she wasn't calling us dumb, but seeing those pictures, finding out Rachel slept with these two bimbos, and said bimbos are alive and here now, has pissed me to no end and I'm going to take it out on her anyway I can.

"You know I wasn't."

"You did though."

"Why are you acting like this Santana?"

"Like what?"

"A immature brat!" She yells glaring at me. I can tell by the look I've pushed to far and to tell you the truth I wanted to.

"Well, maybe I'm to immature to be with you, Man-hands!" I yell back. As soon as the words leave my mouth I regret it, because of the look on her face makes my heart ache. "Rachel-"

"Don't." She whispers storming out of the office, with the two bimbos following her.

"Fuck!" I yell out frustrated. I can't believe I just done that. I know that nickname and all the other things me and Quinn use to call her really hurt her.

"S-"

"I know Q. I know I fuckered up." I sigh looking over at Quinn who pulls me into a hug.

"She knows you didn't mean it."

"Still, I shouldn't have called her that no matter how mad I am at her."

"Your right, but we'll fix it." Quinn says giving me a reassuring smile.

"I hope so."


	17. Chapter 16

**Do not own Glee or the song You're going down by Sick puppies**

* * *

**Quinn's POV**

**10:00 am**

It's been two days since me and Santana went off on Rachel, and it's been hell. Rachel won't even look at us. I don't blame her though. We should have listened to her instead of jumping to conclusions. I have no idea how to fix this. It was hard enough getting Brittany to talk to us after she found out about us not giving Rachel a chance to explain and Santana calling Rachel Man-hands.

"Q, Meeting downstairs in 5." someone says knocking on the bedroom door.

"Okay." I reply, before I look down at the sleeping Latina. "San, wake up."

"Don't wanna." Santana mumbles gripping the blanket tighter.

"Come on, S. We have to be downstairs for a meeting in 5." I say shaking her slightly.

"Ugh, Fine." she grumbles moving to sit up. "What's this meeting about?"

"No clue." I say standing up, pulling her up off the bed. "Let's go."

"This better be good, cause I was sleeping good." She groans following me out of the room. I chuckle at the grumpy Latina. She was never one to like being woken up.

"You can go back to sleep after the meeting."

Reaching the foyer we could here the others in the kitchen, and from the sounds of it there's an argument going on. I raise an eyebrow at Santana, who shrugs and makes her way to the kitchen, with me close behind her. The closer we get the louder the voices are getting. Halfway to the doorway that leads to kitchen I can finally tell that it's Rachel who is doing all the yelling.

"Are you two stupid?!" I hear her scream at someone. "Do you have any fucking idea what you just done?"

When we finally reach the kitchen, I can see that Rachel is yelling at Finn and Mr. Schue. Upon hearing me and Santana enter the kitchen, everyone except Rachel, Finn, and Mr. Schue look up at us. Brittany motions for us to come sit by here at the island in the middle of kitchen.

"We didn't do anything!" Finn yells at Rachel.

"Your lying. I fucking saw the tape!" Rachel yells back glaring daggers at him. "I fucking saw you Finn, so don't you try to sit there and lie."

"What's going on?" I ask Brittany only so her and Santana could hear me.

"I'm not sure. Rachie, just told me to sit here and to have you two to join me when you got here." Brittany replies looking over at Rachel. I share a confused look with Santana, before turning my attention back to Rachel, who was now pacing in front of Finn and Mr. Schue, while all the people in the kitchen stood back from them.

"I don't see what the big deal is." Mr. Schue huffs.

"You don't get it do you? What you two fucktards done completely left all of us unprotected." Rachel stops in front of him and leans down in his face. "You two messed up the security system for the gate by shooting it, because you two thought it was a great idea to have target practice near the fuse box and now the fucking system is shit!"

"Why does it matter? None of those things are around."

"Oh really? Then who the fuck is that moaning and groaning outside?"

"Well, I thought it was you and your slutty girlfriends." Finn says arrogantly. Before anyone could stop her, Rachel launched herself on Finn knocking him on the floor, kicking, hitting, and clawing any part of his body she could reach. I've never seen Rachel so angry before.

"Never call them that again, asshole!" Rachel yelled punching Finn repeatedly in the face. "Because of you and Brillo head those fucking things are right outside!"

"Rachel!" Puck, Shelby, and Sue all yell as all three of them with the help from Sebastian, Dave, and Blaine try to get Rachel away Finn.

"Let me go!" Rachel yells trying to break free from the hands that wrapped around her arms and waist. "He deserves to have his ass kicked!"

"I agree with you, Jewbro, but right now we have bigger problems then Finnessa." Puck tells her still struggling to hold on to Rachel. Damn, I didn't realize just how strong she was until now.

"Fuck!" Rachel yells finally letting Puck and the others pull her away. After a few minutes of holding back, just to make sure she wouldn't lunge at Finn again they let her go.

"Okay, now that Rachel is calm. What are we gong to do?" Sebastian asks. I looked around the kitchen to see everyone kind of shrug and look at Rachel for a plan. I don't blame them. Rachel is the leader, even if I didn't like it because I'm afraid she's going to do something stupid again.

"Well, first we need to figure out how many of those things are out there and take care of them. After that I need to figure out how to fix the gate or if I even can." Rachel says looking at everyone and handing a walkie talkie to Blaine and one to Beiste. " So, I want everyone, but Noah, Sue, Dave, and Sebastian to go upstairs. Sam, Blaine, and Mike I want you to be the lookouts from the balcony in my room. Jesse and Beiste take the stairs and keep an eye out in case any of those things get in. Also, Burt and Tony do you think you could help Schue and Hudson to their room and keep them there."

Burt and Tony nod, before they lead the two idiots out of the kitchen and upstairs, while everyone else started to move to where Rachel told them. Soon it was only me, Britt, San, Rachel, and Rachel's group left in the kitchen. I know me and the girls were supposed to going upstairs, but I wasn't leaving until I got to talk to Rachel. I needed her to know how sorry I was for over reacting.

* * *

**Rachel's POV**

**10:30 am**

Ugh! Why out of all the people in Lima did the two most idiotic people have to make it? I knew I should have kicked them out the moment they started to get annoying, but no I just have to have a big fucking heart. Which now could be the reason all of us will get hurt or killed, because I have no fucking idea how many of those fuckers are outside.

"Rae."

I was brought out of my thoughts by Dave calling my name. Turning to him I see him point over in the direction of the sink, following his finger I spot my three girlfriends still sitting at the island looking at me. Great. Of course they wouldn't listen when I said for everyone to go upstairs. Why do they have to be so stubborn?

"You three need to go upstairs with the others." I tell them walking over to them.

"We will once you listen to what me and Q have to say." Santana says looking up at me. I really don't have time for this, but I know they'll never leave if I don't listen.

"Fine, just please hurry up. I don't want you three down here much longer." I say looking at all three of them.

"We're sorry for not listen to you and over reacting. It's just we love you so much and the idea of you being with anyone else hurts." Santana says softly looking down. "And I'm sorry for calling you man-hands. It was uncalled for. Please, forgive us. We miss you so much."

"We promise to try to listen before we jump to conclusions." Quinn adds reaching out and grabbing my hand. " We are sorry."

"I know you both are and I forgive you. I love you all so much and this past few days have been hard, because I feel so lost with out all of you. Sure, I had Britt but it wasn't complete with out you two." I tell them both with small smile. I know that they both didn't mean to blow up and act the way they did, it was just a automatic reaction. I probably would have done the same.

"Yay! Now we all can sleep in the same bed again." Brittany says excitedly clapping and smiling at us.

"We sure can, but right now you three need to upstairs." I say quickly giving them each a kiss on the lips and sending them on their way.

"Come on, Short stuff let's go kick some zombie ass." Noah says slinging his arm over my shoulder and leads us to the basement to grab more guns and ammo.

**10:55 am**

Grabbing all the guns and ammo didn't take long and soon we we're back upstairs in the kitchen trying to figure out some plan of action. Which was proving difficult. I didn't want to just go out there gun blazing without known where exactly those things were. I grab the walkie talkie from the table, hoping that maybe of the boys on the balcony see those things.

"_Blaine, do you see any of them?" _

"_No, we don't anything, but from the sounds of it all of them are on the far end of the house near the garage."_

"_Okay, well keep watching and let us know if anything changes."_

"_Will do."_

"What are we going to do, Rach?" Noah asks.

"I'm not sure." I sigh trying to figure out a plan. Bait? No. Throw Finn out to them? To mean even for me. I have no idea. I just wish I could blow them all up. Wait, a second that's it. I have dynamite and other explosives hidden in the basement. Perfect.

"Why do I have a feeling that whatever your planning is going to be extremely dangerously?" Sue asks looking at me.

"Because it is." I simply reply before disappearing into the basement to get the explosives. I'm about to light up the sky like it's 4th of July. It's going to be awesome.

**11:05 am**

"Did you lose your mind?" Sue asks looking at me with shocked eyes as I set the box of explosives on the table.

"Maybe." I shrug, beginning to lay out the explosives. " I'm going to set up a bunch of explosives in the little shed in the front, since it's a pretty safe distance away from the house and lure those fuckers to it and blow it up."

"How are you planning on getting them to go there?"

"My voice." I say grabbing up the explosives and heading for the front door, before anyone could stop me.

**11:35 am**

I just finished putting the last of the in shed. I really hope this works. Oh well if don't I guess I'll a least get to see a pretty awesome explosive.

"Hey! Over here! Come and get me fuckers!" I start yelling trying to get the zombies to head my way.

"Come on." I mumble under my breath as I watch all of those things head my way. "That's it. Come on you stupid things."

There's a least 15 of those things stumbling their way towards me and I'm really hoping that's all of them, but for some reason I have feeling it's not. I really have to make sure it's all them or I'm screwed. I need to make my voice louder. I run back into the shed and look for something that I could make shift into a megaphone. Grabbing the huge box off the shelf above me I find something so much better.

"Bingo." I quickly grab everything from the box to set it up, hoping and praying it would work.

* * *

**Santana's POV**

**11:40 am**

"Why is it taking them so long?" I ask trying not to look at the clock again. I hate waiting, but it seems like that's all I do these days.

"I have no idea, you would think we hear gun shots or something by now." Quinn says with sigh, while everyone else nodded and mumbles their agreement.

"Maybe, their still trying to figure out a plan." Shelby says from her spot beside Quinn's mom.

"Shelby's probably right. I mean you all know how Rachel is when it comes to a plan it has to be almost perfect before she'll go through with it." Judy says trying to easy everyone's worry. I could tell that's what she's doing by the look on her face. Which makes me even a little more uneasy, because normally Judy wouldn't be worried. She wasn't worried the day Rachel sneak out or when Rachel lead the others to get supplies. So, her being worried right now is a little unnerving.

"Do you guys hear that?" Kurt asks looking at everyone, before moving over to the window, lifting it up slightly.

"It's someone sing." Mercedes says confusion written all over her face.

"It's Rachie." Brittany says, causing both me and Quinn to look at her, then at each other as we listened closely to the voice outside as they came to the end of the song.

"_It's been a long time coming_

_And the tables' turned around_

_Cause one of us is goin'_

_One of us is goin' down_

_I'm not runnin', it's a little different now_

_Cause one of us is goin'_

_One of us is goin' down! _

_This is hardly worth fighting for_

_But it's the little petty sh*t that I can't ignore_

_With my fist in your face and your face on the floor_

_It'll be a long time comin'_

_But you got the message now_

_Cause I was never goin'_

_Yeah, you're the one that's going down! _

_One of us is going down! _

_I'm not runnin', it's a little different now_

_Cause one of us is goin'_

_One of us is goin' down! _

_One of us is going down!"_

When the song ended it the only thing that cold be heard is the soft breathing of everyone in the room as we waited. To what we're waiting for I'm not sure.

* * *

**Noah's POV **

**11:58 am**

When we heard her singing all of us downstairs made are way to the front of the house to see what was going on. I could see those things make their way towards the shed at a fast sicken pace, but I saw no sign of Rachel anywhere. We kept watching and wait for any sign of the tiny boxer, but there was none. As soon as all those things got to the shed and started to try to beat down the door, it hit me that she was inside still. Once the song ended and the silence to over, my gut turned and the bile raised in my throat, because I knew what was next. I knew what she was going to do..

* * *

**Brittany's POV**

**11:58 am**

The quiet is killing me. Sure it's only been quiet for a few seconds, but it's nerve-racking. Turning to my left I see that Q and San have about the same expression on their faces as me.

I open my mouth to speak only to stop when I hear a loud explosion.

She didn't. Not again…

* * *

**Quinn's POV**

**12:00 pm**

The sound of the explosion made my heart drop in fear. It's like when she blew up the science wing of the school all over again. I can't believe she would do this again. Has she lost her damn mind?

"She's going to come back like before." Santana whisper grabbing mine and Brittany hands holding them tightly.

I just nod my head, staring straight forward as I try to fight the sinking felling in my gut. She's going to be okay. Puck and the others wouldn't let her do something stupid if they can help it.

She has to be okay. She just has too…

* * *

**Santana's POV**

**12:10 pm**

It's been a little over ten since we heard the explosion and still no word from anyone downstairs. The wait is killing me and causing my mind to produce all kinds of scenarios. Most of them are things that I hope will not happen, but the way things are now those images keep making me thing that is what really happened.

Rachel is so fucking stupid for doing this again. She better be okay. She better come back to us…

* * *

**Noah's POV**

**12:12 pm**

I stood unmoving looking at the window, hoping and praying to see Rachel pop up but the more I prayed and hoped it seemed like it was no use. It can't end like this? Can it? She can't go down like this. Feeling tears form in my eyes, I try to blink them away looking away from the window. I wasn't going to breakdown. Not now. I couldn't.

"Look." I hear Dave whisper. "Puck, Look!"

Looking up I see Rachel walking out of the smoke that surrounded the area where the shed use to stand, with a pride look on her face. She's okay. I don't wait for anyone to say anything before I take off out of the house and towards my Jewbro.

* * *

**Rachel's POV**

**12:15 pm**

I can't believe it my plan worked. Sweet! Nothing was going to wipe this huge proud smile off my face.

"Rach!" Noah yells running towards me, with Sue, Dave, and Sebastian following close behind.

"Did you see that? It was awesome!" I yell still smiling.

"Are you nuts you could have been killed?!" Sue yells at me throwing her arms up in the air. "It was far from awesome!"

"Killed? I was nowhere near the shed."

"What do you mean? We heard you singing and those things trying to beat down the shed." Sebastian says raising an eyebrow at me.

"Oh, well I found an old cordless mic and speaker in the shed, so I set up the speaker and climbed out the window in the back of the shed, with the mic and hid over by the oak tree." I point to the huge old oak tree that was a least 40 yards or more away.

"So, you lured those things by using a mic and speaker?" Dave asks trying to understand my thinking.

"Yep. Great plan huh?" I smile even bigger then before as I take in the 4 shocked looks on their faces.

"It was, but I have a feeling three girls aren't going to feel the same way." Sue says.

You know how I said nothing could wipe the smile from my face? I was wrong. The mention of the unholy trinity, wiped clean off and it's now replaced with dread. To think I really thought I was going to get to cuddle with my girls later without a fight or any drama. Damn. Me and my stupid plans.

"Do you think it's to late to make a run for it?" I ask Dave, Noah, and Sebastian when I spot the three Cheerios standing on the front porch.

"I think so." Noah says as we all head towards the house.

" What ever happens don't leave me." I say lowly.

"Don't worry we got your back." Dave says patting me on the shoulder.

Getting closer I could see that all three of them were wearing their scary faces. Shit. I'm dead.

"You three get lost!" Santana yells pointing at Dave, Sebastian, and Noah.

"N-" Noah was cut off by Quinn and Santana growling.

"Sorry, Rae." Noah says patting my shoulder, before all three of them take off away from me.

"Seriously! What happen to having my back?" I yell watching all three of disappear around the side of the house. Shit. When I look back up at the girls all three of them walk towards me slowly with an unreadable expression. Oh no. I close my eyes waiting to hit or something, but nothing comes. What? Slowly I open one eye to see all three of them smirking at me.

"I think we scared her." Santana says with a small chuckle.

"Good, maybe if we scare her enough she'll stop doing stupid things." Quinn says still smirking at me.

I'm so confused. Their not mad? I must be dreaming.

"Wait, you're not mad?" I ask, causing all three of them to shake their heads no.

"No, but don't do something like that again, Rachie." Brittany says with pout. "I was scared."

"I can't promise you that, Britt." I say pulling her into a hug.

"Just promise to try not to."

"That I can promise." I tell her with a smile.

"Okay." She smiles brightly at me. "Can we go cuddle now?"

"Sure, Britt." I say wrapping my arms around my girls and head into the house. I know I still need to figure out how to fix the gate, but for now I'm going to just cuddle with my girls and not think about everything that has happened or what will happen in the days to come.

**TBC…**


	18. Chapter 17

**Rachel's POV**

**3:30 pm**

After a much needed cuddle/nap time with my girls, I snuck out of my room and my way downstairs. I need to find Noah, Sebastian, Dave, Sam, Blaine, and Mike so we could go see if there was any possible to fix the fuse box or if we had to go find another one. One thing that has bothered since I watched the tape earlier is, how did dumb and dumber get guns? Everyone in the house knew those two idiots weren't allowed to have guns and who ever gave them guns better hope I don't find out.

"Rachel?" I hear a gruff voice call out to me from the living room. Turning I see it's Matthew sitting by the front window. "If you got a minute I was wondering if I could talk to you."

"Sure." I walk over to him take a seat on the window sill. "What's up?"

"I never got to thank you for bring me and others back. So thank you, I seriously don't know how long we could have lasted out there by ourselves."

"No problem, I'm glad we could help. Is that all or is there something else you wanted to talk to about?" I ask look up at the middle age man. I wasn't sure if I could trust him or not, because the only thing I knew about him is that he was Alice's boss and he owned his company, other than that nothing. He seems like a good guy, but sometimes looks can be deceiving.

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you about taking a trip to Dayton."

"Why?"

"I- First tell me everything that Alice has told you?" He asks running his fingers through his light-colored hair.

"Nothing, just that you was her boss and you owned Morgan Enterprises. Why?" I ask really confused. Why does it matter what Alice has told me or not told? We're they hiding something?

"What if I told you I know how this whole started?"

"Wait, you know what caused this outbreak? And your just now saying something about it?" I look at him shocked. Why was he just now telling me this? I mean I know he's been here for like two days, but still he should have said something.

"I know I should have said something a little sooner, but you was a bit distracted with your girls and stuff. I'm sorry for not speaking with you sooner about it and yeah I know what caused this outbreak." He sighs and stands up looking out the window. "My father was the cause of it, at first when he told me I didn't want to believe, but after those things took over the city and me and Alice escaped the office building, I went to father's to house to see if I could find something on what he told me. I just had to know if it was true. When I got there though I really wished I didn't even go, because it just proved to me that everything my father was true. He was the cause of it. He's selfishness and the love for my mother, caused this."

"Your mother? How does she come into this?"

" You see a little over three months ago my mother passed away, my father took it hard. He was a mess for weeks. I should have known something was up when he started to come to the office every week and ask for money, but I never questioned because me and him were never close and a bit of money was nothing to me. I just thought he was going out and gambling or something to take his mind off of my mother death, but no he was out looking for a way to bring my mother back and he found it. A scientist whose office is in Dayton told him he could bring her back and my father jumped at the chance. By the time I found out it was too late, the outbreak started."

"So, you're wanting to go to Dayton to find what exactly?" I ask still trying to process everything he just told me.

" To see if I can find more information or something on how to stop it. We have no idea how far this thing has spread, because of the electric being off all over the place. I don't know I just hoping that maybe there is still some parts of Ohio untouched or parts of the country untouched."

"This thing has taken over fast so there's a slim chance if any that any part of Ohio or the United States have went untouched, but I understand that you want to try, because I do to. Do you know the name of the scientist?"

"Dr. B is all that the card says along with an address." He hands me a card he pulled out of his pocket and I look down at the small business card with bold black letters.

**Dr. B **

**Bolts Science Research Center **

**489 Elm Street**

**Building 2 Suite 304 Dayton, OH**

Why does the name of the research center sound familiar?

"Will you take me to it?" He looks over at me with eyes filled with hoped.

"Yes, this might just be the only way we can figure out why all this happened and how to stop it." I say still looking back down at the card. That address is really bothering me. I know I've seen or heard of it before. I just don't know where. Hopeful I can figure out once I get there.

"When are we going?"

"Well, first I have to fix the gate or attempt to a least, so I say we'll leave tomorrow or the next day." I tell him putting the card in my jean pocket. "I'm going to go find Noah and the others, so we can go get started on the gate."

"Do you need any help?" Matthew asks moving to get up.

"Not now, but I'll let you know." I say standing up and smoothing out my jeans.

"Okay. Well, I guess I'll talk to you later." Matthew nods a goodbye and heads towards the stairs. I watch him walk up the stairs before I head of toward the kitchen to find my Bros.

**3:58 p.m.**

Walking into the kitchen I see all my bros gathered around the table talking.

"Hey, you guys ready to go fix the fuse box?" I ask walking over to the kitchen counter and pouring myself a cup of coffee.

"It's already taken care of."

I turn around to see Artie smiling up at me, raising an eye brow at him I take a sip of my coffee. "What do you mean it's already taken care of?"

"I fixed it. Well I fixed it with the help of the guys." He tells me motioning to all guys around the table.

"He's like a genius or something." Noah says earning nods from all the others. " It only took him like thirty minutes to fix it."

"I hope you don't mind that I fixed it. I just wanted to do something to help you out." Artie says fidgeting a little bit in his chair. Does he think I'm going to yell at me? I'm happy it fixed it.

"I don't mind, Artie. I'm glad you was able to fix it. I really didn't I was going to be able to, because stuff like that really isn't my strong point." I smile at him and offer him a cup of coffee.

"Thanks." He takes the cup and takes a small sip. " I always looked over all the tapes from the security cams and found something very interesting that you would like to see."

I look at him before looking at my bros with a confused look. Noah pushes my laptop to face me hitting play on the video. I watch as Jesse, Alice, Victoria come into view and from the looks of it they were arguing over something.

"Okay, What's so important about this?" I ask glancing over at Artie.

"Just watch." He motions toward the laptop.

Sighing softly I turn my attention back to the video, just in time to see Jesse looking around in attempt to see if the coast is clear, before he motions for Alice and Victoria to follow him. Wait a second where did they get those guns? They didn't have those just a second ago. What are they doing? I lean in closer toward the computer as I see Finn and Mr. Schue come out from around the house and walk over to them and take the guns that the girls offer them. Son of bitch. Jesse, Alice, and Victoria gave them the guns. What the hell?

"They're the cause of it. Fuck." I breathe out still glaring at the screen of my laptop, that was now just a black screen. "Get everyone in here now. I'm figuring this shit out now and putting an end to the backstabbing and little secrets right now."

I'm getting sick of having to call meeting and call people out on the stupid shit they do, but I guess that come with the territory of being a leader. Why the fuck would they give those two idiots guns when they knew damn well they weren't supposed to have them? For their sake they better tell me the damn truth about why they gave those guns to Finn and Mr. Schue or lord help them. There's got to be a way to get them understand how stupid it was for them to give those idiots gun and how important it is that they all listen to me. I know that not everyone likes the idea of me being the leader, hell I don't like it half the time, but I do it so no one will get hurt. I do it to protect all of them and to keep them safe.

"Guys, I need to know that all of you will have my back no matter what." I look around the table at all of them.

"You know we do." Noah pats my arm. "You are bro, Rach. We'll always have your back."

"What's this about Rachel?" Blaine asks looking up at with questioning eyes. I should have known he would be the one to ask questions.

"I figured out what I'm going to do to get everyone on same page as us. If this don't work then nothing will."

"What's the plan?"

"Well-

**4:15 pm**

"This plan is crazy." Noah huffs looking at me like I've lost mind and he's probably right, but he don't need to know that.

"I know it, but I can't think of any other way." I sigh running my fingers through my hair. " If all of us are going to survive we all have to trust each other and get along. The way things are now, I'm surprised we've survived this long with all the secrets and backstabbing that's been going on recently."

"I get where your coming from, Rach, but do you actually believe that they'll listen to you after this plan is over?"

"I'm not worried about them not listen to Rachel after the plan, I'm worried about them not listening during." Blaine says looking up at me, concern and worry lacing his facial features.

"It will be fine. I really don't think they'll do something to dumb." I joke hoping to lighten the mood. I know they're all worried, but I can handle this.

"I really hope your right."

**4:30 pm**

"Wow, two meetings in one day. What's going on Rachel?" Sue asks walking into the kitchen with everyone else following her.

"I thought I would let everyone know that I'm take a group to Dayton for more supplies and because Matthew has brought it to my attention that the answers we're all looking for might be there." I tell them looking around the around room. I can see that most of them are confused.

"Answers?" Sue raising an eyebrow at me.

"Yes, answers to how this thing all started and hopeful an answer on how to end it."

"Okay, but how do you know the answers are in Dayton?"

"I don't know, but from the information that Matthew has given me it seems like the most logical place for them or a least a start." I say letting my drift over to where Santana, Brittany, and Quinn sat. I could tell that none of them were to happy with what I just said, but it needs to be done. This might be the only way to find out why this thing started.

"When are we leaving?" Sue asks.

"Your not coming with me." I look up at the woman who I've grown to respect a lot in these past few weeks. " I'm taking Matthew, Jesse, Finn, Schue, Alice, and Victoria with me."

"What!?" "Have you lost your fucking mind?" "You can't take them!" Everyone starts yelling at the same time.

"Will everyone just calm down." I say trying to calm everyone, but it's not working. Guess I'm just going to have to yell. "Everyone shut the fuck up!" Instantly everyone stops and looks at me.

"Thank you. Now as I was saying, I'm taking those six people I just mentioned and we're leaving in about 20 minutes. So, the ones I'm taking go pack what you want to take or whatever and meet me by the front door in 15." I take one last look at everyone, before I stroll out of the kitchen and up to my room to grab my stuff.

"Puck, you can't let her do this!" I hear Santana yell. Did she just growl? I feel bad for Noah, but hey a least it's him and not me. Although, I don't think that will last to long, because if I know the three Cheerios, like I think I do, they've already stormed out of the kitchen and making their way upstairs now.

**4:40 pm**

Entering my room I walk over to the computer desk that sat in the corner, grabbing my bag with extra ammo, shotgun, and my pistol sliding it into the waistband of my jeans. Once I get my stuff, I take a seat on the bed and countdown in my head from 5. 5..4..3..2..1

"What the hell do you think you're doing!?" Santana yells busting through the door with Quinn and Brittany right behind her. Right on time.

"What needs to be done." I state simply.

"Your telling me that taking those 6 with you has to be done? What the hell happened to just taking your bros, Coach, and Beiste with you! You've never let anyone else go with you but them, so why now? Why them?"

"You wouldn't understand, Santana. I know what I'm doing so drop it. You three can yell at me all you want, but it's not going to make me change my mind." I say firmly as I stand up, looking at all three of them with look that tells them I'm not changing my mind. Nothing that they say or do will change it. I wish I could tell them the plan, but can't yet.

"Fine." Santana looks at me with an unreadable expression, before she walks by me into the closet. After a few moments she reappears carrying a bag full of I assume is her clothes.

"What are you doing?" I watch as she walks over to my dresser and grabs her makeup.

"What does it look like? I'm tired of you always leaving and never giving me a good reason to why. Until you decide that your going to start being a 100% honest with me, I'm going to go stay in another room."

"Really? Your going to do this right now? Why are you being so difficult? Can't you just trust me on this. I'm doing it for a reason!"

"Tell me the reason."

"I can't." I whisper looking down.

"Then I'm going to stay somewhere else." Santana says zipping up her and walking toward the door.

"Don't. Stay here. It's as much as your room as it is mine. I'll go somewhere else when I get back if that's what you want." I walk over and gently grab her arm and stop her from leaving. " Please, Santana. Stay in here with Britt and Quinn."

She turns and looks at me with the same unreadable expression she had early. I hate it. The look on her face is making my heart break. "Okay."

"I'll have the guys to come get my stuff later." I let go of her arm and walk back over to my bed grabbing my bag and shotgun, before I walk toward the door. I stop when I reach the door and lean my head against it. I know as soon as I walk out the door everything will change. I'll lose them. I can see it in their faces and eyes. It's over. My choices and actions finally caught up to me. " All my choices and plans are for you and everyone else in this house, but I understand why you guys are so mad and upset about it. I get it, but I can't tell you what I'm planning. I'm sorry. Just know that I love all three of you and always will."

**4:48 pm**

"Rach, you okay?" Blaine ask quietly as we stand by the front door waitting for the others. What is taking them so long? They should have been here 2 minutes ago.

"I'm fine. Just ready to go so we can get there before dark." Looking up at the stairs to see the group I'm taking with me walking down. " Everyone got everything?"

"Yeah." All six of them say once they come to a stop in front of me.

"Good, Matthew your driving Kurt's SUV, Jesse, Victoria, and Alice will riding with you. Finn and Mr. Schue your with me."

All six of them just nod and walk out the front toward the vehicles. Wow, I'm surprised all of them are being this quiet. I can only hope the quiet last once we get on the road. When I see that all of them reach the vehicles and get settled, I turn to Noah and Blaine. " Can you guys gather up most of my clothes and stuff from my room and move it to my office?"

"Why?" Noah asks me confusion written all over his face.

"Don't ask questions, please just do it?"

"Umm, Okay Rach." Blaine nods.

"Thanks. I'll see you guys when we get back." I pull them into a hug, before bidding them goodbye.

"Be careful." They both tell me in unison.

"Always am." I call out over my shoulder as I head to my Hummer. Reaching the hummer I take one last look at the house noticing that the three girls who hold my heart are watching me from my bedroom window. "I hope all this isn't for nothing."


	19. Chapter 18

**Bolts Science Research Center **

**Dayton, OH**

**6:50 pm**

After driving for two hours, Rachel pulled into the research center parking lot. It was the longest two-hour drive in her entire life and it's not because the roads were nearly impossible to drive, but the fact that all Finn done the entire trip was talk about how he missed her and loved her. Also, that her picking him to come on this trip with her just proved that she still loved him. It took everything in her power not to just throw him out of the car. He was really starting to make her question why she even started this whole plan to begin with. It was supposed to be a simple a plan, all she had to do was let them come with her and show them she was capable of being their leader and give them a chance to help out. Rachel just hopes that it works out, because if it doesn't then she just lost her girlfriends for nothing. She knows that maybe if she would have told the girls the plan then things wouldn't have turned out as bad as they did, but she knew the moment that she told them the reason of letting the six go with her, they would have demanded to go to.

"Hey, you ready for this?" Matthew asks walking over to Rachel, who just got out of her hummer.

"Yeah, you?" Rachel slings her bag over her shoulder, walking around the hummer to the back. She opens the back quickly grabbing the two flashlights that laid haphazard on floor of the vehicle.

"I have to be, right?" Matthew chuckles taking the flashlight Rachel handed him.

"Right." Rachel chuckles and nods.

"I've meant to ask you why did you let the others come with us? I kind of figured that you would bring others with us, just not the 5 you brought."

"I thought that if I actually included them in stuff then maybe they would be more open to listening to me." Rachel shrugs shutting the back of the hummer.

"Sounds like a good plan, but I didn't know you was have issues with Jesse, Alice, and Victoria not listening."

"I'm not sure if they won't listen or not, but from the video I saw earlier where they gave Finn and Schue the guns that was used to destroy the fuse box to the gate, I wasn't going to risk it. I need everyone on the same page if we all plan on surviving this." Rachel grips her bag and flashlight tighter and walks to where the other five stood waiting. "Let's get this show on the road."

"I just want you to know that you won't have a problem with me not listening, because you've already proved to me you're the best person to lead." Matthew smiles at Rachel, letting her know he was telling the truth and that he trusted her.

"Thank you." Rachel tells him sincerely with a smile dawning her face.

**Rachel's house**

**Somewhere outside of Lima, OH**

**7:04pm**

It's been a little over two hours since Rachel left with the others and still no one dared to ask what happened in Rachel's room that had Puck and Blaine carrying a lot of Rachel's clothes out of the room and into Rachel's office. Everyone just hoped that what ever happened between the girls and Rachel wouldn't end the relationship all four of them have formed, because everyone in that house could tell that what the four shared was a special kind of love, something that people can only hope and pray to find one day.

"Do you think they'll be okay?" That was the million dollar question.

"I hope so." Judy sighs looking up at all the others that were spread out all over the living room. " I really hope so, Shelby."

"I've never seen Rachel look so defeated and lost." Sam frowns looking down at the floor. The look in Rachel's eyes as she left was something that Sam never thought he would ever see. She was giving up. Why was she giving up? Why didn't she just tell the girls the plan? Was this plan, if you would even call it that, really worth losing the girls you love?

"It will be okay, Sam. They'll work things out like they always do." Mercedes reaches over and takes her boyfriend's hand, trying to comfort him, lightly rubbing her thumb up and down the back of his hand.

"I'm not sure that they will." Sue shook her head with sadness dawning her normally emotionless face. "I just wished I knew why Rachel all of sudden decided to take the two idiots with her."

"She thought that if she took them and included them a bit then maybe they would back off on being assholes and actually listen to her." Puck said entering the living room, with Blaine following him.

"Why didn't she just tell us?" Sue asked looking over at Puck.

" She knew if she told everyone that she was letting those six go, because she decided to try to include others in the trips and helping out that the girls would insist on going." Puck answered taking a seat on the window sill near the front of the room.

"She could have just told the girls no." Linda commented earning a few nods from the other adults and a few Gleeks.

"T- they wouldn't have listened." Tina stuttered out quietly.

"She's right. Q, B, and S would have made Rachel take them with her."

"Still that doesn't make sense, because all three of them still could have made Rachel take them or even sneak out to the car when no one was looking. Heck, they could have done it each and every time that Rachel left, but they never did." Beiste says thoughtfully. That's one thing she's never got. If the three girls hated that Rachel kept leaving and stuff why didn't they just demand to go or sneak out of the house?

"Shannon is right. The girls would have already tried to go or sneak out, so that can't be why Rachel never told any of us anything." Sarah Puckerman says looking at her son.

"It's cause Rachel has always snuck off or made the girls fight with her right before she left. Rachel always made it seem as if she was hiding something from them so they would leave her alone. She also always made sure that a least one or two people was around the girls when she got ready to leave, so they couldn't sneak off." Everyone turned to look at the wide-eyed red-head, who normally never talks. "What?"

"Nothing, it's just you never hardly talk." Shelby states still looking at Emma.

"Oh." Is all Emma says looking all around the room trying to get the attention of her.

"Wait, Emma, what did you mean when you said that Rachel always made sure one or two people were always with the girls before she left? I don't remember that." Sue says trying to get Emma to look at her.

" Was I really the only one who noticed it?" Emma asks looking around at everyone. "I guess so. Well, Sue what I mean is that every time Rachel would get ready to leave she would always cause an argument and then in the middle of it she would just walk out-"

" To somewhere where others were, because she knew that the girls would follow her." Tony finishes Emma sentence, gaining a nod and small smile from the red-haired woman.

"Wow, So you're telling us that she would just start random arguments with the girls just to make sure they wouldn't try to follow?" Judy asks looking at Emma and Tony with a slightly confused and amused look.

"Yes." Emma and Tony both nod at her.

"Does that mean Rachie took it to far this time?" Maxx asks softly from her spot on the floor by Valiant. All the adults look down at the little girl, not sure how to answer or what she means by the question. Most of them are a little shocked that she spoke, because she normally just sits on the floor with Valiant and never pays attentions to the conversations going on around her.

"Maxxie, what do you mean?" David asks his little cousin.

" Miss Emma said that Rachie always caused Britt-Britt, Sanny, and Quinnie to get mad and upset at her so they wouldn't follow her and earlier Sammy said that when Rachie left she looked sad and lost. Also, Pucky and Blainey took all of Rachie's stuff and put it into the office, that's never happened before, even when Sanny and Quinnie were being buttheads a few days ago. Did she take it to far?" Maxx ran her fingers through Valiant thick fur a few times, before looking up at her cousin.

No one knew how to answer the seven-year old girl, because the more they thought about it they knew that Rachel took things to far this time. The lies and arguments caught up with her, even though everything she was doing was to protect the three girls she loved it wasn't right. Maybe, that's why Rachel had such a look of defeat when she left. Does she realize what she done? Does she know now that the lies and fights was the wrong way to handle things? Everyone can only hope now that Rachel will be able to fix things with the girls, because they know that things around the house will become unbearable if she don't.

**Bolts Science Research Center **

**5****th**** floor hallway**

**7:59 pm**

"The room we're looking for should be right up ahead." Matthew says pointing down the hall, before turning and looking back at the map of the 5th floor that is pinned up on the wall. " Also, from the looks of it on the map there's a large lab located at the end of the other hallway."

" Okay, I say we split up so we can check both areas quickly and then get the hell out of here before it gets dark. Matthew, you take Alice, Jesse, and Victoria with you and go check the lab. Meet back here in 15 minutes." Rachel looks at Matthew who nods and motions for the three in his group to follow him. "Be careful."

"You too." Matthew calls out over his shoulder.

Once Matthew and his group disappear from sight Rachel turns toward the remaining two people. "Let's go check out the room. Keep close and your eyes for anything, because we have no idea what could be lurking in the shadows."

Finn and Schue nod with looks of nervousness and fear written all over their faces. Those looks were something Rachel wishes she didn't have to look at and worry about, because it just means that if something happens both them are most likely to do something stupid and with those two 99.9% of the time they do stupid stuff anyways. She's really starting to regret this idea of bringing them. What the hell was she thinking? If she gets out of this she's going to go home and beg for forgiveness no matter how much it will hurt her pride, promise to never bring Finn and Schue with her again, and beg for forgiveness again, because with the three cheerios it's going to take more than one time of begging to get them to forgive her.

"This is really creepy." Finn let's out a shaky breath as he looks around the hallway holding his shotgun tightly to his chest, like a teddy bear.

"Suck it up, Finn, and make sure you keep an eye out for any of those things." Rachel tells him as she shines the flashlight into each dark room they past making sure nothing or no one will surprise them.

"Do you have to talk to him like that?" Schue asks as he glances around the hallway nervously while he tries to comfort a pouting Finn.

"Do you have to stick up for him all the time? I mean seriously. Why do you always take up for him? He's a big boy Schue, he can take care of himself." Rachel says rolling her eyes at the two, before walking to the door at the end of the hallway. Rachel quietly opens the door, pointing her flashlight and gun through the doorway to make sure the coast is clear. "Okay, it's clear. Look for any files, books, or anything else you might think that has any type of info we my need or want."

"Okay." Both the guys nod and enter room, Finn walks over to a file cabinet in the left corner of the room, while Schue goes over and checks the locker that is partly open on the right side of room. Rachel gives a small smile as she watches the two look through papers and boxes, it surprises her that they actually listened to her with out back talking or throwing a childish fit. Maybe those two finally decided to take the sticks out of their asses and let her lead without questions, She can only hope that's the case.

Rachel walks over to the huge in the middle of the room. She shuffles through the papers that were strung out all over desk trying to find a name or something that would indicate who Dr. B was. Moving a small stack of paper she comes across a little case full of jump drives, opening it up she sees all the jump drives have labels on them and are color coated. The four blues were patient files, three red ones said plans and theories, and the last one that was green had the word cure written on it. Bingo. This is what they were looking for, she just hopes that whatever is on the green jump drive would actually work. Rachel closes up the box and puts it her bag to take back with her so she could look at everything on the jump drives.

"Did you guys find anything?" Rachel asks Finn and Mr. Schue as she moves over and starts to look in the desk drawers.

"I haven't. Just bills and some other paper works." Finn replies still looking through the file cabinet.

"Same here." Mr. Schue says shutting the locker door and walking over to the little file cabinet that sat beside the desk. "Have you?"

"Just a little box of jump drives." Rachel points to her beg that had the box showing through the side pocket, before she turned back to the desk and looked through the rest of drawers. Just more paperwork and stupid bills, none of it told her anything. There was no name or any type of information to tell her who Dr. B was or what he done in this research center.

"Rach, look." Finn says quietly walking over to Rachel carrying an old dirty brown wrap leather journal and points to the name that was in the lower right hand corner.

" Dr. Hiram Berry." Rachel lets out a shaky breath as she falls back into the chair behind her. Seeing the her father's name burned into the dirty leather made her sick. Was he Dr. B? Was he the cause of this? How could she not of known? All these questions and more ran through her mind as she stared down at the journal. She knows she should open the journal, but she can't yet. She's not ready to face what words, if any, that lay written between the leather cover.

"Rachel?" Mr. Schue lays a hand gently on Rachel's shoulder, gaining her attention. "We have to go meet the others."

Rachel just nods, gripping the journal tighter in her hands as she stands and exit's the room quickly with the other two following close behind. She had to get out of there and back to the house. She needed her bros and girls, even if her girls hate her now she needed them, because she knows what ever is written on the pages of the journal will break her.

**9:38 pm**

**Rachel's house**

"Do you think she's okay?" Brittany asks quietly from her spot on Rachel's bed. It's been over four hours since the six left and all three cheerios were beyond worried.

"I'm sure she's fine, Britt. She always is." Quinn gives Brittany a small smile, before turning her attention to the pacing the Latina in the middle of the room. "San, sit down."

"I can't." Santana mumbles lowly not bothering to look up at Quinn. She couldn't look at Quinn or Brittany in fear that she would see disappointment or anger in their eyes from how she acted earlier with Rachel. She never meant for things to get out of hand like they did and she sure as hell didn't mean for Rachel to move out of the room or for them to lose her. She was just so angry at Rachel for all the lies and hiding things from them that she snapped. Rachel was supposed to be honest with them on everything and include them on decisions, but she never does. It hurt.

"San, putting a hole through the floor won't help anything. I know your upset at Rachel, we are too, but you have to know that neither of us are mad at you for snapping earlier."

Santana finally stops pacing and looks up at the two beautiful blondes that sat on the bed. "Really?"

"Yes, Really."

"But I ruined our relationship with Rachel." Santana whispers feeling tears form in her eyes. "I caused us to lose her."

Seeing Santana starting to cry, Brittany and Quinn quickly got off the bed and pulled the Latina into a hug. "Shh, Sanny. You didn't cause us to lose her."

"Britt's right, San. The moment Rachel walked out at that door she made her decision. It's not your fault. We'll get through this. We still have each other." Quinn says trying to hold the tears back. The fact that they lost Rachel finally hit her. She knew if it wasn't for the other two girls in her arms she would breakdown, she would crumble to the floor and cry, but she couldn't. She had to stay strong. Her two girls needed her now more than anything. Breaking down would have to wait.

**9:58 pm**

**Outside Rachel's house**

"Go in and let them know we're back." Rachel's normal tone was gone and replaced with an emotionless one. The lack of emotion in her voice made all six of the people, who were standing in front of her, cringe.

"Um, Aren't you coming in?" Finn asks as him and the other five turn to head for the house.

"I'm going to sit out here." Rachel answers in a low dejected tone, walking over to the bench that sat few yards away from the house. Finn was about to say something when Mr. Schue put a hand on his arm and motions for him to follow him and the others inside.

Once Rachel saw the others enter the house she turned her attention to the journal she held tightly in her hand. She's afraid to open it. She's afraid to read what her father wrote, because what if he really is the one that done all this? If he is the reason the for this what will everyone think? Will they blame her for her father's stupidity? Will the three girls she loves with all her heart blame her?

"Jewbro?"

She snaps her head up to see Noah, Sebastian, Dave, and her other bros standing there looking at her. "You okay?" Blaine asks gently as he walks over and takes a seat beside her.

"I-I really don't know. We umm found this journal at the center. It's my father's." Rachel whispers lowly looking back down at the book in her hand. "I'm afraid to read it. I'm afraid of the truth."

"How about we read it together?" Blaine asks lightly touching Rachel's arm. Rachel glance over at him thinking about what he just said. She should let them read it with her? Would it help any?

"O-okay." She nods. Upon hearing Rachel say okay the others standing there make their way over to Rachel and Blaine and gather around them. "Ready?" Rachel takes a deep breath and untie the strap of journal, her hands were shaking so much it was difficult for her to untie it.

"Rae, it's okay we're all here for you. No matter what that book says we'll always be here for you." Blaine tells her gently gripping her hand to stop it from shaking. Rachel just nods and takes another deep breath before she slowly opens the journal.

_February 12, 2011_

_After many failed attempts to bring back lab rats, I've finally done it. I finally succeeded._

_February 15, 2011_

_It's been three days since I've brought Fred back and everything is fine so far. _

_February 19, 2011_

_A week and everything is still fine. Tomorrow is the start of the human testing. _

_February 20, 2011_

_Just injected the first human subject. Now all I can do is sit and wait._

_February 22, 2011_

_Something is wrong, not only has Fred the lab rat started to act up but the first human subject has turned ill. They won't eat, all they do is pace their cell moaning and groaning. Until I figure things I won't writing in here. So I guess this is goodbye for now. _

_May 15, 2011_

_Wow it's been 3 months since I've written in here. It doesn't feel that long. In these past three months nothing much has changed, the experiment is still not showing any better results. All the test subjects turn out the same, for two or three days they're fine but then something changes and all become ill and pass away again after a week. I'm so close to figuring it out. _

_May 26, 2011_

_Today test subject #67 escaped and attacked one of the lab assistants, I've never seen something so horrible in my life. It was like #67 wanted to eat him. _

_May 28, 2011_

_I have words to describe what I've just seen. The lab assistant that was attacked a few days ago, is now acting like one of the test subjects. They won't eat or sleep. The most creepy and terrifying part is the lads eyes, they're so lifeless and dead. _

_June 10, 2011_

_I killed him… _

_Why didn't it work? I thought I had everything figured out. It was supposed to work this time. It was my only hope. My last chance. After the lab assistant was attacked all my other lab assistants and scientists quit, they gave up saying it was to far dangerous and that they couldn't be apart of it anymore. I would give up so I worked by myself. June 8 I thought I finally figured it out. I just had to test it, but I had no way of getting any more bodies from the morgue or from the graveyard. _

_June 15, 2011_

_I went to see Rachel today for the last time. She's so beautiful. So perfect. When I hugged her I didn't want to let her go. I wish I could go back before I started this experiment and stay home with her. If I would have done that then maybe things wouldn't be like they are now. You know she asked me where her dad was, I couldn't tell her. I couldn't look into her eyes and tell her the truth. I mean how could I? I could I tell her that I killed him. I killed him for science. She would have thought I was a monster. I am a monster. I just hope she doesn't turn out like me. God, please don't let her turn into a monster. _

_June 20, 2011_

_Father of the owner of Morgan Enterprises came into today wanting to bring back his wife, at first I told him no, but when he offered me $20,000 I couldn't turn it down. The money would help me start over. It would be my way out._

_July 5, 2011_

_Today I treated Mrs. Morgan. Everything is working fine. I just hope it stays that way._

_July 7, 2011_

_Mr. Morgan brought Mrs. Morgan in for a check-up and all is good. She's fully aware of everything and everyone._

_July 9, 2011_

_Another clear check-up. Today though I warned Mr. Morgan about everything and told him if something changed in his wife demeanor that he would have to kill her. It was the only way. He didn't like it, but he agreed to after a while. _

_July 10, 2011_

_During the check-up Mrs. Morgan was starting to act off. Her eyes were unfocused, well that was until she seen a picture of Rachel. She kept staring at the picture with an unreadable expression. I wasn't sure what to think, so I warned him again about what could happen and hoped he would heed my warning. _

_July 12, 2011_

_Mr. Morgan just called and told me that his wife won't eat and she was really pale. When he told me that I told him that he need to end things. He needed to kill her before it was too late, but he wouldn't listen he just told me that she probably had a cold. I hope that he does the right thing and end it._

_July 14, 2011_

_This will be my last entry… _

_I just got off the phone with Mr. Morgan, he told me that his wife disappeared after he took her to the hospital. It's not safe in Ohio anymore, so I'm leaving. I have to. I know what thing is capable of. I just really hope it doesn't spread to Lima. Maybe, someone will stop it. I just really hope Rachel will be okay._

_God help us all…._

After reading the last entry Rachel slammed the journal shut tears running down her face. Her father did cause this. She was the reason that they had to fight for their lives now. He's the reason everyone in the house has lost someone they love. He even killed her other dad. He was a monster.

"He was the true meaning of a monster." Rachel whispered hoarsely, before breaking down. She fell to her knees and let out a loud cry. "He was a monster."

**10:45 pm**

After Rachel calmed down she fell asleep in Puck's arms, so he carried her inside and laid her down on the couch in her office. Once he laid her down he stared down at her with worry and concern in his eyes, because he knew that now that she knew her father was behind this everything would change. She would blame herself for it and drive herself crazy over it.

"Is she okay?" He snaps he head toward the door where Quinn, Santana, and Brittany stood.

"I don't know." He sighs loudly running his fingers through his hawk. "I really don't know, Q. I've never seen her so broken or so defeated before."

"Schue, said she found a journal that belonged to her father." Santana says hoping for answers.

"She did and I kind of wish we never read it."

"Why?"

"Because her father is the cause for all this."

"No." All three of them gasp quietly.

"Yeah and that's not all, but I can't tell you anymore. You'll have to ask Rach, because I'm not sure if she wants everyone to know." Puck says looking down at his Jewbro one last time before he makes he's way towards the door. "Also, can you three promise me something. Forgive Rachel for all the lies and stuff, because we all know she was just trying to protect you three. She's going to need you three now more than ever. So please try to fix things with her."

With that Puck left the office hoping that the three girls would fix things with Rachel, because he knows he right when he said that she'll need the three girls more now than ever. The three cheerios are going to be the only people who going to be able to keep Rachel from going crazy. Or a least he thinks so. Well, more like he hopes that they will be able to keep Rachel together.


End file.
